Behind Hazel Eyes
by Miss Keri Baby
Summary: Sam is one of McKinley high's resident bad guys alongside Puck. When his grades hit rock bottom his parents insist on getting him a tutor. Enter Miss Rachel Berry. Sam's plan, seduce her and manipulate her into doing his work for him. "I'm pregnant," was one of the words he never anticipated to hear. Maybe his plan wasn't so brilliant after all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: So I couldn't help but post this. It is my first Samchel story and I hope you like it.**_

_**AU fic . I haven't decided what moments of Glee I am going to include yet but in this story so please bear with me. Sam is in the same year as Rachel and puck and Finn and so on. He moved to McKinley when he was 15 and became instant buddies with Puck. **_

Plot: Sam is one of McKinley high's resident bad guys alongside Puck. When his grades hit rock bottom his parents insist on getting him a tutor. Enter Miss Rachel Berry. Sam's plan, seduce her and manipulate her into doing his work for him. "I'm pregnant," was one of the words he never anticipated to hear. Maybe his plan wasn't so brilliant after all.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Chapter 1: "I'm pregnant"**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

It was a Thursday night that Rachel found herself sitting on the marble tiles of the bathroom adjoining her room and crying her eyes out. It was the first time that she cried so much. Whether it was the overdrive of her hormones or the severity of the situation she did not know. The one thing she did know was that she couldn't stop crying.

Feelings of fear, sadness, joy and confusion overwhelmed her person. The last thing she wanted to be was a statistic.

Here she was 17 and pregnant. The father of her child didn't possess any care or genuine concern for her. She sighed when thinking about Sam. How was she going to tell him?

She couldn't very well walk up to him and confess. He was one of the most popular boys in the school. And even though she wouldn't admit it, she was afraid of how he was going to react. What if he got angry and told the entire school.

Rachel knew she was being unreasonable. Even though he hung out with the likes of Noah Puckerman he was nothing like him. From the time she began tutoring him she had never been witness to his anger but she knew the quiet and calm ones possessed the most anger if given the chance. Just ask her Daddy. Rather she saw sides she never knew existed, a playful geeky side. She saw a boy who had an unnatural obsession with Avatar and all things science fiction.

A few months ago when Heather Evan asked, no pleading with her to tutor her son, Rachel didn't have heart to refuse the woman. Yeah she liked helping people but Sam Evans was a goon, he may not have slushied her before but he did stand around and watch it happen and in her books that was just as bad as performing the act itself. The only reason she took up the task was because it would be one more thing to add to her list of achievements at the end of the year. Little did she know that was the biggest mistake she would ever make.

No actually her biggest mistake was sleeping with the buffoon and getting impregnated by him. So what if he made her first time magical and unlike she'd ever imagined. So what he asked her before if she was sure. So what he was slow and gentle, and so unlike she ever seen him, taking into account the situation. So what if he stayed behind afterwards and said things to her that made her feel like what she just did was the right. So what?

He was still the bad guy for taking her virginity and making her weak in the knees.

Still crying she thought about how she was going to break the news to the parents. They were going to be so devastated with her, especially when she informs them that she is keeping the baby. This was going to be one of the hardest years of her life. The face of her father looking all sad and heartbroken made her yelp even harder. She knew they would neither kick her out of the house nor would they allow her to go through something as immense as this on her own. That was one of the reason she loved them so much.

This baby put a kink in her plans but she refused to call this baby a mistake. No matter what she did the baby didn't ask to be born and now that it was conceived it cannot be taken back. She hoped that Sam shared the same views as her because at the end of the day he was going to be a dad whether he liked it or not.

New York was another one of the dilemmas. She was still going to New York it's just going to be a little harder than she thought. If Sam decided he wanted to assist her she would have to factor him into she plans and have a major talk with him involving the matter.

She picked herself off the floor and went to stand in front of the mirror above the basin. Sighing before wiping her tears she proceeded into the bedroom and burrowed herself under the thick blankets before dozing off for some much need sleep, the last thought occupying her mind was how was he going to tell Sam?

_**Sam's POV**_

Ever since Sam stepped into the halls of McKinley high school he became one the most popular kids in the school. It didn't change when he met Noah "Puck" Puckerman in the most unconventional way; in fact it just raised his popularity tenfold. He was walking to homeroom investigating his schedule in apt attention when he noticed with the corner of his eye, okay maybe it wasn't with that much of attention, some guy preparing to land his boot in the back of another guy. He tripped he guy whose boot was in the air and was rewarded with a life long friend.

He moved to Lima, Ohio when he was fifteen with his mother (Heather), father (William), youngest sibling (Stella) and middle child (Steve, also known as Stevie. At first he was bummed about leaving but he knew that if his father could control it he would make them stay. Now thankfully his father has a nice paying job and a permanent position at the workplace. His parents also guaranteed that he would be able to finish his senior year here. So there were advantages to the sudden move.

He also learnt that Puck was good friends with a really tall and goofy looking guy who went by the name Finn Hudson. Finn was cool-ish but Sam and his personality clashed a lot and that meant they couldn't be in each other's presence of too long. Another thing he discovered was when a girl attempted to call him by his given name, he got pissed, like really pissed and later that day she was greeted with a slushie facial.

A Slushie Facial is when one is literally bathed in a slushie. Sam didn't particularly like the tradition that Puck created and chose to have no part of it. Personally it was demeaning and outright wrong. He may have earned the player status at McKinley but one thing he was not was a bully. His mama brought him up right. Puck mocked him about the slushies' but still respected him enough not to force his hand and that made him pretty cool in Sam's books. It was because of that that they formed an unlikely friendship that in the near future will be put to the test.

Sam ran his hands through his hair one last time before shutting the front door of his house and making his way to Santana's house for the biggest party yet.

_**Rachel's POV**_

Rachel stepped into the Lopez house when the party was in full swing. Almost a week prior to this she was suffocating her pillow and was sniffling throughout the weekend. She was swarmed with all these kind of emotions, fear, happiness, sadness, hopelessness all in one and the worst part was that she was going through all of this all alone. That's the price you have to pay when you have no real friends. The kids in Glee club couldn't stand her. She knew that but she pretended she didn't. It was better that way.

She spotted the host of the party at the entrance of the kitchen. Santana was using a short tight fitted dress and was practically rubbing herself onto three different boys all at the same time. Rachel scrunched her nose in disgust before proceeding further into the house hoping that Santana hadn't seen her. She developed an instant dislike to the Latino. Rachel may be overbearing and in simple terms a dramatic diva but in simple words Santana was no is a bitch.

The house was perforated with different kinds of perfumes as well as the ugly stench of beer and oddly enough of puke. The different smells combined were making her stomach twist and turn in an unruly fashion. She grinded her teeth and held her breath as she walked up the carpeted stairs of the Lopez house briefly wondering where Santana's parentages were on this day and what would occur if they were to step in at this very moment. She may have never met them before but she knew no parent would allow all this havoc to happen to their house. The image of Santana receiving swearing from the faceless people brought a tiny smile to her face, which instantly vanished when she spotted Sam.

He was holding a red cup in his hand that was without a doubt filled with a less than pleasant substance. Rachel never understood why people would drink. They say things out of context, embarrass themselves, perform acts they later regret and wake up the next morning with the worst of headaches. And still they do it all over again.

Mike and Noah were on either side of him grinding with a few girls. When they each took one, actually Mike took one girl, Noah took three, Rachel seized her opportunity and grabbed onto Sam's arm dragging him into the nearest bedroom which happened to be occupied with three stark naked teenagers who paused in their actions to see who was it that disturbed them. Rachel blushed scarlet in embarrassment while muttering her apologies. In the meantime Sam let out a little giggle followed by a hiccup. Yes people Sam giggled.

She then shoved him in the next room which by some means were vacant. He walked further into the room. Her back facing him she locked the door.

Startled by the click of the lock he curved his body to face her. A weird look crossed his face, "Rachel is that you?" he asked while touching her face as if he was in a trance. She swatted his hand, exasperated.

"Sam, I have to tell you something," she closed he eyes, took a deep breath and prepared herself for the moment of truth. When she opened her eyes he was on the other side of the room playing with trinkets on the table and shouting out different sounds, not paying the least bit attention to her. She sighed and regretted her plan. This was definitely not the right time to inform him.

She walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. Looking him in the eyes, "Sam, you have to listen to me. I have something very very important to tell you," he decided to tell him slowly hoping he would understand and stop fidgeting.

He huffed at her and pouted as if she stole his favourite toy but other than that obeyed.

"You are going to be a father," she said in a rushed tone but by the look on his face he caught every word she uttered.

A look of wonder and bewilderment shone on his face, "I'm pregnant?" he asked?

Shaking her head and with a small smile on her face she replied, "No, I am pregnant." It felt weird to say those words. It was the first time she told someone. The words felt unfamiliar and foreign on her tongue.

"You're pregnant too?" he asked. "That's wicked." and then he passed out on the desk leaving Rachel to ponder what just happened.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Authors Note: That was it. I would really appreciate it if you took the time to review to tell me if you like it or not. Basically this story is going to be the struggles Rachel and Sam face with school as well as a baby.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I want to say thank you to every single one who reviewed, alerted and favourited. You have no idea how much that means to me.**_

_**Disclaimer: the one thing I forgot to add in the previous chapter. Seasons 1 & 2 on DVD are the only things I own of GLEE, everything else belongs to its respective owners.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 2: "I won't let you down, Rachel."

Sam's POV

Each step Sam took that Monday morning held poise and determination. All of the McKinley students parted like the Red Sea when they saw him coming their way. Even Puck knew not to say anything inappropriate and if he slipped up he was sure going to face the wrath that is Sam Evans.

What they didn't know was Sam was neither poised nor determined. It was the opposite in fact. His body trembled with both fear and confusion.

When he awoke the previous day (due to Santana's incessant shouting) he wasn't in his house nor was he in a bed for that matter, he was lying on the couch of her father's study. How he got there he had no idea. She practically kicked him out of the house with the excuse that her parents were due any moment. Well it wasn't an excuse but it was still rude. Her approach or tone didn't bother Sam in the slightest. He knew that's just how she was.

He walked home that day with a terrible hangover and flashes of the previous night. It was filled with images of Rachel at the party telling him she was…..she was….. p-p-pregnant. The word was virtually unbearable to come out of his mouth. He hoped that the whole thing was just a dream produced by his alcohol induced mind because there was no way Rachel came to that party and there was absolutely no way she was pregnant (so hard). Firstly Sam is able to recall everything about the night they did it and in that night he distinctly remembers using protection. He was extra careful because it was her first time. Yes he had a heart and he also knew how much a girls first time meant to them. So what if condoms were not 100% effective. It wasn't his fault. Okay maybe it was but not entirely. He remembers that night and no one can tell him otherwise.

His entire Sunday was a blur. He kept on wondering whether or not was going to be a father but that was the extent of his thoughts. He didn't know what he was feeling, he couldn't decipher whether it was happiness, sadness, or an entirely new emotion all together. He refused to let his mind dwell any further rather deciding to wait for Rachel to either deny or confess to the situation.

Now the moment of truth has arrived and Sam is scared out of his wits. When Rachel finally came into view, her pink trolley bag not far behind her he had half a mind to turn around and pretend all this hadn't taken place but his feet were glued to the ground. She was in her usual attire, short skirt, animal sweater, knee socks and her classic flats. The only thing different about her was the smile she wore was fake. He could see the pain hiding in the depths of her big brown eyes. The same eyes that shone like a star everyday had dimmed some.

You might be speculating just how Sam noticed all these minor things about Rachel. Well when his mom forced him to attend classes where Rachel was his tutor, he vehemently protested for days, until his mother gave him no choice. He discovered that Crazy Berry wasn't so bad after all. I mean sure she always kept her guard up ,when he was over at her house, like he was going to hurt her with anything that came out of his mouth. He didn't blame her, he gave her no reason to trust him but Rachel was always surprising him like that. His grades would have never gotten better if it wasn't for her long-lasting encouragement. It was in those moments, that she let her guard down and Sam was able to see what she was hiding behind the mask, which made him continue coming to those tuitions.

When he managed to unglue his foot from the ground he walked passed her and discreetly placed a note in her hand with a location and a time and carried on walking as if the whole exchange never happened.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

He sat in the furthermost corner of the library, later that day, biting his nails and tapping the heel of his foot on the carpeted floor endlessly. His nerves returned tenfold and if what Rachel tells him to be true then he didn't know what he'd do.

Rachel arrived before his mind could travel to the road of full on panic. It would be called Panic Town and its slogan "It's a heck of a town". Shaking the ridiculous thoughts out of his head he felt relieved that he chose the library for one main reason. None of his friends ever came here before; furthermore he didn't think Puck knew this place existed. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Rachel it was just that he didn't think she would want the entire student body finding out about her pregnancy this way, if there even was a pregnancy to begin with.

She sat down with her hands on her lap as if waiting for something. "Hey," Sam greeted her, his voice almost inaudible.

"Hello," she replied with a tiny smile on her face. An awkward silence passed before Sam decided this was it, "look, let me get to the point. I cannot stand this suspense any longer." he stopped speaking to gather up what was let of his courage.

"Were you at Santana's party this Saturday?"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times, "I was not invited if that is what you are inquiring."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. It was like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. It was just a dream. He couldn't recall a time when he felt happier than he was now. It took Rachel two seconds to give him relief and in the next few seconds Rachel she also managed to shatter it, "I never said I was not in attendance just that I wasn't invited." It was like the heavy burden was back on his shoulder just this time it hit the force was much greater.

Sam now irritated responded, "were you or were you not there. Make up your mind. Can't you see I'm dying here?"

Rachel sensed his aggravation and proceeded to ask him in a soft and gentle voice, "What do you remember of Saturday Sam?"

Sam closed his eyes and began reciting, "I remember dancing and drinking, lots of drinking, and then you came out of nowhere. We were in a room, a study I think because that's where I woke up yesterday. Though I can't remember how I got on the couch," he was now rambling but Rachel just nodded her head and allowed him to continue.

"You told me I was going to be a dad, that you were pregnant. I can't remember anything else. Are you pregnant?"

Rachel bit her lip so hard, to stop the tears from flowing, that Sam thought it was going to bleed, before giving him a tiny nod in agreement. "I am sorry; I don't know why I am crying. My hormones are out of control." she said before swallowing hard but Sam didn't even notice he was too busy trying to come to terms with what she just said.

He was going to a father. That was all he could think about. Nothing else could enter his head, it was blank. It was blank when Rachel spoke, "I know you need time to come to terms with it. I had a week and I still can't believe it. You probably want to be alone now so I am going to go," she patted his shoulder to offer comfort but Sam barely felt it, he barely heard a word she said. When he looked up it was the librarian shouting at him that the lunch bell had rung.

Wordlessly he retrieved his stuff and proceeded to the cafeteria mind still reeling.

Carrying his tray filled with food he sat down at their table. Puck, Finn, Mike, Santana, Quinn and Brittany were already there but he paid them no attention, not even when Quinn switched places with Brittany to flirt with Sam. After two failed attempts she stopped but Sam didn't care, all that was running through his head was that he was going to be a father. He knew Rachel wasn't going to abort the baby because if she was she would have told him and from the time he knew her he knew she was strongly against that idea. She was all about life and second chances.

When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch break Sam didn't move until Puck jerked him in the shoulder, "what's up man, you've been awfully quite. Had a fight with Quinn." he hinted.

Sam just picked up his tray filled with food he didn't touch and disposed of it in the trash before walking out of the school. Puck knew not to bother him when he was in a funk so he just let him go.

Sam walked around aimlessly thinking about everything that happened so far. Why he was so stupid, he should have been more careful, took more precautions but the damage was already done and he could either sit around and think how cautious he should have been or man up and take responsibilities of his actions.

Just like Rachel once said to him 'the baby didn't ask to be brought in this world' and the baby shouldn't suffer for his and Rachel's mistakes. No he was to do the right thing,

Rachel and the baby was now his responsibility and he needed to take care of them. Being friends with Puck taught him a few things, like how he didn't want his chid to grow up without the influence of his father.

He needed to talk to Rachel again, he needed to get a job and he needed to do better in school. He can't support his child without a good education.

He looked at his phone for the time and realised that he had been walking for hours. School was let out two hours ago. He turned in the opposite direction and headed for his house.

The rest of the day he did his daily chores with Rachel and the baby not far in his mind. He ate supper with his family for the first time. His mother was shocked he could tell from the glances she sent his way every five minutes throughout the dinner. At first it irritated him but he knew his mum was just worried so he didn't say anything to her. Just finished his meal and went up to his room.

Throughout the whole night he thought about everything for the umpteenth time and fell asleep with a promise on his lips "I won't let you down Rachel"

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**I know it wasn't all that exciting but I just wanted to give you an insight of how Sam is taking the pregnancy and his mind-set. I guess you could say I am setting the pace.**_

_**I would really appreciate it if you would review so you could tell me you what you think. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby… **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I had already this chapter written and decided why not post it. I really hope that everyone enjoys it. Can I have at least 5 reviews please.**_

_**Thanks to all those people who alerted, favourite and reviewed. It means a lot to me**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own Glee, though I would mind spending a day with Sam;)**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 3: "It was time"

Rachel's POV

The next day Rachel walked into the halls of McKinley with more ease than she did the previous day. When it came to telling people she was pregnant, she was one person down. Now she only had her parents and that scared her the most. She planned on telling them next Monday. Three days after her appointment with the OB/GYN. At that stage she hoped she would know exactly everything she needed to reassure her parents of her future and what it included.

She had English and was on her way there when Sam, out of nowhere, appeared right in front of her. It shocked the life out of her, "Sam, you scared me," she said to him with a hand over her heart. He looked sheepish as he tried to apologise, "Sorry."

Rachel took a closer look at him. He was different, happier. So unlike how he was in the library yesterday. He looked so broken and lost yesterday and she knew exactly how he felt having gone through those same emotions when she found out about the baby. Only it took her about a week to just stop her crying. He recovered within a day, must be different for boys than it is for girls.

He extended his arm behind her and made a move for her bag. She pushed it further away from his reach with a suspicious look on her face, "what are you doing,"

"Trying to carry your bag and walk you to class," he said slowly as if it was obvious. Rachel blushed when she realised that he was trying to be a gentleman and apologised immediately, "Sorry, habit."

He nodded his head in understanding and made another move for her bag, this time she let him. They walked in synchronisation talking rapidly (at least Rachel was, Sam was just listening) about their mornings when they arrived outside Rachel class.

It carried on in that manner for the rest of the day. When Rachel stepped out of her classroom Sam was there, waiting to escort her to her next. It was sweet but Rachel kept having this nagging sensation in her gut telling her just how bad he walking with her can be. It would arouse suspicion and what if he got slushied, but she kept her mouth shut. He carried her books, bought her lunch and not once did he look ashamed while doing it. It made Rachel's heart swell. That was the first time a boy has ever done that for her, let alone one of the most popular in the school. She had to admit she was enjoying all the attention.

Sam's POV

Sam was waiting for Rachel when the bell rang telling all the kids of Glee that their time for singing and dancing was over. Sam was thinking about joining Glee Club. Rachel made it sound fun whenever she was talking about it, her eyes would light up with excitement and she would make these crazy hand gestures that Sam thought was adorable, and that way he could keep an eye on her. With her schedule there was no way she wasn't exerting herself. Every member walked out of the room except for Rachel. He poked his head in hoping she was talking to the Spanish teacher but it seemed as if the teacher was the only one in the room and he was also leaving. Was she mad at him and decided to leave much earlier because she felt he was hovering? He thought she would like it if he invested time in both her and the baby. What if she took his kindness in the wrong way? What if she thought this entire thing was a game?

He stopped right in front of Sam, "if you are looking for Rachel, she is at the nurse's office. She had a little bit of a fainting spell during Glee…" Sam didn't give him the opportunity to finish just walked as fast as his feet would take him to the nurse's office. She wasn't angry at him it was much worse than that. His heart constricted painfully and Sam could swear he heard the heavy thump. It was like a ringing in his ears. Worst case scenarios were running through his head, her body all mangled and damaged. They were horrible thoughts that were racing through his head. What if she fell and hurt herself or worse the baby? At least Rachel can take care of herself, could he say the same for the baby?

When he got there she was talking to the nurse, calm as a cucumber. How could she be so peaceful in a time like this? Sam felt betrayed. She saw him and said her goodbye to the nurse, "Sam I am fine. I just wasn't feeling well. Maybe I am getting morning sickness. How I don't want to contract that. You have no idea how throwing up everything I eat can affect my schedule. I wouldn't have a clear head doing anything," she rambled. While she was busying listing the reasons she didn't want morning sickness Sam pulled her in for a tight hug, breathing a sigh of relief. The hug was so unexpected and something she would have never expected from him so it shut her up, only for a few seconds though. "Sam, I can't breathe. You are crushing my rib cage. I need to breathe if I want to become a Broadway star you know" What she said made him pull away abruptly and apologise profusely.

#_**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV

When the bell rang for the last time that day Sam was waiting outside of History for her. It warmed her heart and made her tummy all giddy when she thought of how afraid he was when she met him at the nurse's office. It showed just how much he cared about both her and the baby. When she told her parents everything she could also add what a wonderful and responsible man Sam was being and she was glad that she was having his baby. Her fathers would be proud that he was taking responsibility for his actions at the very least, she hoped.

He walked her out into the parking lot and right in front of the driver's side of her Prius. That when she stopped and looked at him questionably.

"Did you forget what day it is?" he questioned her with a smile.

"Tuesday?" though it came out as a question.

"That is correct but it is also the day I have to get tutored by McKinley's finest," he was flirting with her that's for sure bit she was too confused to notice.

"You haven't come to me for tutoring for 3 weeks. Why now?" he just shrugged and grabbed the keys from her hand.

He first went to the passenger's side and unlocked the door for her, "are you coming or not? It's freezing." Rachel all too confused just walked up to him, looked directly into his blue orbs, shining with mirth, for a few seconds before getting in.

Most of the drive was spent with Rachel eyeing Sam apprehensively before he was unable to take it any longer, "Rachel if you have something to say to me, just say it," he said exasperated.

"My parents will not be present this entire weekend," she began thoughtfully but before she could finish what she was saying Sam interrupted her, " wait a minute are you inviting me over for the weekend?" he inquired.

Rachel immediately caught on to the path his mind was taking and began to hastily defend herself, "would you get you mind out of the gutter, Sam Evans," she said in an angry voice but still managed to blush. She blamed it in her changing body.

"It is the only time I can go to see the gynaecologist without them knowing. I just wanted to extend the offer. You don't have to attend if you do not wish to. I do not want you to think I am forcing you because that is hardly the case," Rachel was now rambling, her mind going a mile a minute and the mouth was accompanying it.

Sam cut of what she was saying with his own words, "you want me to come with you?" he asked timidly almost afraid of what she was going to say.

"Of course I want you to be there. This baby is a part of you but I will understand if you don't want to come," she said almost sadly.

"No, no. I want to come. When is it again?" the smile was back on his face larger that she'd ever seen it before.

"It's this Thursday. I wanted Friday but there were no appointments." She whispered as she got out of the car and searched for house keys. When she finally found it he was already waiting for her at the front door.

The next two hours were spent teaching Sam the art of Biology. It got to a point where Rachel couldn't take it anymore, "I'm starving." She said as she picked herself up from the bar stool and headed to the kitchen to make something to eat, "do you want anything?"

Sam woke up and walked until he was directly behind her, "what are you offering?" he asked cheekily. "Food," came in return as if the answer was obvious, her response just leased a sigh from Sam.

The rest of the week was spent with the same routine. Sam would walk Rachel to every class and would drive her home every day. It was a comfortable routine that they both adapted to as if it was second nature to them but Thursday was rapidly approaching and they both were nervous but for different reasons but so very similar, Rachel because what if she was too small to hold the baby and her diet too could pose as a problem. There were so many things bothering her and she was afraid to speak them out loud. If the words were uttered aloud it would make it all the more real.

Sam was nervous and afraid to see what the baby looked like. What if there were problems and when he saw the baby he knew that everything would be all too real. It was like a beacon telling him he was going to be a father.

When the bell rang at the end of the Sam picked up Rachel from her class and they both made their way to their vehicle in silence both afraid but anticipating what was to come.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam's POV

Sam and Rachel sat in the waiting room of Kindred Hospital Lima waiting enthusiastically for their name to be called. The entire drive they hadn't said a word to each other. It was like a silent agreement had transpired. They both knew what was to come and even though Sam was happy he was also scared. The whole week he had been at Rachel's beck and call, he wasn't ashamed or anything. It was the right thing to do. He was also looking for a job without anyone's knowledge. He did have some money saved up from cleaning pools with Puck but now he needed a real job. A nice paying job so he could pay the hospital bills and other essentials. "Rachel Berry" both his and Rachel's head jerked. The time was here. They were going to see their baby for the first time. That thought brought a smile to his face.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

_**So that was Chapter 3. How did you like it? I have decided that I want 5 reviews if not 10;) before I can post the next chapter. Come on people it only takes a few minutes. I really want to know if you are enjoying this story or not.**_

_**Thanks for reading…**_

_**MissKeriBaby… **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Because of the reviews I decided to post this a day earlier. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me, full stop.**_

_**Thank you to all those that reviewed, alerted and favourited, it made my day :D**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 4: "First time"

Sam's POV

When they walked into the room Doctor Greene was already waiting for them. His had a hospital gown in his hand and a warm smile on his face. "Hello. I am Doctor Greene and you are?" he asked.

Rachel was practically stuck to the front of him. He stepped to the side and put a hand on the middle of her back leading her forward and waiting for her to introduce herself but seconds passed and everyone was greeted with silence. Sam sensing her fear and began to speak instead, "I am Sam and this is Rachel."

The doctor stepped forward and placed his hand in Sam's greeting him like all men do, with a handshake, "I can see my patient is a little scared. Well you have nothing to fear. I have been delivering babies for seven years. I know what I am doing." Rachel just nodded her head.

She must have more scared than Sam imagined. The Doctor handed her the hospital gown and gestured to the corner of the room where she would change. Reluctantly she released the death grip on Sam's hand that she grabbed when they first entered the room.

The doctor turned to Sam, "is this the first time,"

"Yeah we just found out and this is the first appointment." Rachel came out looking a tiny bit more relaxed than when she went in. "well are you ready," the doctor inquired enthusiastically. Sam would have thought after doing the job for seven years he would be tired of it but the guy was acting as if was his first time. It irritated the crap out of him but it made Rachel feel a little more secure.

"So talk to me. Tell me everything. There is this thing called patient doctor confidentiality which basically means that whatever you both share with me will not leave this room. Does this make the both of you feel better?" it did make Sam feel better, so both Sam and Rachel told Doctor Greene their story and exactly what got them here.

"Okay one of the things my job entails is giving you the truth, informing you of your options. The first one is Abortion. This means that..." Sam cut him off before he could continue, "we know what it means and we don't want that," it came out almost angrily.

Rachel put a hand on is arm to calm him down and she defended their choice, "Sam's right. What we did was wrong, I'll admit that, but we have accepted it and decided to embrace it. This baby," she gestured to her stomach, "is a part of Sam and I, and I can't _kill_ it. I won't _kill _it. It's just immoral and I won't stand for that, no matter what you or my dad's say or anybody else for that matter." Admiration shone through Sam's eyes throughout her entire speech. She spoke with such conviction that she could have been able to convince anybody of her argument. Even the doctor looked surprised.

"Okay then abortion is out. I wasn't suggesting you do it. It is my job to tell what is available to you and that includes Adoption. Every day I see women walk through my door. They may be of different ages, races, generations but they all have something in commotion. They are all mothers and I tell every single person this 'every pregnancy is different' and it's the truth but all of them go through the same emotions. I see people struggling, fighting, and hoping every day. I know it can be overwhelming not just for the mother but for the father too and its okay. In fact it's normal. So now that we got that out of the way, how would you like to see your baby?"

There on the screen was a little dot. It was about the size of a grape. Rachel was seven weeks which is why the baby was minuscule but it was their child. The size of it reinforced Sam's point. It was tiny and unable to take care of itself. Sam put his forehead on Rachel's and they both smiled at each other, "Rach, that's our kid. All ours." He whispered happily completely unaware of what position they were in. She was smiling and a few tears escaped the confines of her eyes. It was like an opening she couldn't refuse, after that she was crying like a waterfall.

"Well we are almost done. The only supplement I suggest you take is folic acid. It has been shown to reduce the incidence of spina bifida and other neural tube defects. You can purchase it at your local chemist. Now do you have any questions?" He clapped his hands together in question.

"Yes actually," it was like she was never crying; he just switched to full on business mode, "is it safe for me to continue exercising on my machine every morning and afternoon?"

"Yes it is completely okay but not too vigorously and only for the first trimester. After that I suggest walking, walking's good. There's swimming if you like that kind of stuff and there's dancing," both Sam and the doctor saw her eyes light up before the doctor continued, but if you choose dancing as your exercise routine I would advise you not to do fast turns and twirls and jumps, especially jumps." His voice was stern when speaking and Sam was subconsciously nodding his head in agreement. He knew just how head strong Rachel can be. Once that girl made up her mind no one and he means no one can change her mind.

Rachel asked him a few more questions about the health of the baby and so many far-fetched things Sam couldn't even think of on his best day but the Doctor was patient and answered every single one of Rachel's questions in explicit detail. When it got to Sam turn (not really he just interjected when Rachel was talking) he only had one question, "Earlier today, Rachel, she had a bit of a fainting spell…"

Before he could finish she interrupted him, "Sam I am fine. I was just a bit tired and dizzy but I promise you I am feeling much better." She smiled at him to add extra comfort but Sam wasn't backing down and the doctor also helped with his input, "Rachel, Sam is just worried and he has good reason. Like you mentioned just now about not having morning sickness, for most women it comes in the first trimester, for some in the second, some in the third and if you're really lucky it does not come at all. You could be one of those lucky ones or it could be because you are just seven weeks, it usually starts from the eighth.

"But what all women experience is tiredness. You have a hectic day filled with classes and extracurricular activities as well as homework. That could be really stressful. You need to rest a lot, take small naps and don't put pressure on yourself. Don't carry heavy objects either. Promise me you are going to be more careful?"

They were both looking at her earnestly waiting for her response, "okay fine I promise. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am" Sam answered even though the question was rhetorical.

"Great that's a wrap. Before you leave give Jennifer your details and she'll call you back with information on your next appointment. If you have a problem or questions don't hesitate to call, even you Sam" Sam looked dumbfounded when the doctor mentioned his name, he grabbed Rachel's hand and hightailed it out of there. That guy was getting weirder and weirder by the minute

They gave Jennifer their information, all the while Rachel glared at her while she flirted with him, and walked out of the office both talking animatedly about the picture in Rachel hands. They were so interested in what they were doing that they failed to notice one Noah Puckerman looking at them confused.

This whole week Sam had been acting very strange, he was never with them at the lunch table and the only time Puck ever saw him was during football practice. At first he thought it was family problems and all Sam needed was time but then he didn't talk to him at all and he didn't respond to Quinn's flirting. Both surprised the mohawked boy. Firstly Quinn never flirted with anyone, she was much too righteous to do that and Sam never turned down a girl who flirted before. Everything was making sense now. At first he was shocked to see his friend with Rachel Berry of all people but the shock soon wore off and the wheels began turning in his mind. Friday just got a little bit more exciting….

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**So what do you think Puck's planning? Only way to find out is if you review. I would really appreciate it if I could get 10 reviews. I had seven for the previous chapter. Let's try to make it 10 please. It would guarantee a faster update ;)**

**Thank you for reading. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Miss Keri Baby **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here you go the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**_

_**I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favourited, and alerted.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is in no way mine. All of it has its respective owners**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 5: "Oops, my feet slipped"

Sam's POV

The next day both Sam and Rachel were on cloud nine. The walked around school oblivious to the looks they were receiving. Sam was there like usual present at the end of every class to escort Rachel to her next class.

He sat in his English class, elbow on his desk and his head nestled in the palm of his hand. He was completely ignoring his teacher who was going on and on about Macbeth and how he killed the king and was a tragic hero. These things usually put Sam to sleep but today he was thinking about the person in the picture that was tucked safely in his wallet. When they got the sonograms, three, they asked for, both Rachel and Sam took one. Sam put his one in his wallet and Rachel kept hers in a notebook in her locker. The third one Rachel put in a scrapbook. She said she was making one to journal her pregnancy. She said it will be good way to store memories.

Despite everything going on in his life Sam couldn't recall a time where he had been happier. He was going out tomorrow to look for a job and later today he was going to tell Rachel that he decided to join Glee Club. He knew she would be happy with his choice because she kept on saying how desperately Glee Club needed new members so they could take part this year. Take part for what he had no idea but this way he could monitor Rachel's dancing. He knew she took ballet ever since she was a little girl but what if it was her dancing that led her to the nurse's office that day.

He sat with Rachel in the auditorium during lunch hour and they spoke about their day and likes and Sam told her about Glee club. She squealed like a little girl for full on three minutes before she got hungry again and started eating her fruit salad. How she got full eating tiny pieces of fruit and greens Sam did not know. The fruit was really tiny like cubed sized and she took one in her mouth each time.

When Sam went to pick Rachel up for Biology he noticed something very different about her. First her hair was up. She never wears her hair in a ponytail to school and secondly she was using different clothes then what she had on this morning. That could only mean one thing. She was slushied. That made Sam see red, he grabbed her by the arms, "who was it?" he growled.

"I have no idea what it is that you are referring to," it came out sugary sweet and innocent. That made Sam angrier, that she would defend someone who treated her that way. "Bullshit. Tell me who it was Rachel"

She finally caved, "It was Noah." Sam took a hold of her bag, walked her to Biology class and made his way out to the football field. His timing was perfect because he had training now anyway so he could take care of Puck.

Puck looked at Sam from his position on the ground of the football field after Sam accidentally tripped him, "the fuck man," Puck asked after spewing out the grass from his mouth. "Oops sorry, my leg slipped," Sam replied not in the least bit sorry.

The fifth time Sam bumped into Puck with the unintentional excuse Puck was pissed, he knew what Sam was trying to do and it became a full on battle, male testosterone present on high level, until Coach Beiste drew the practice to a close. Both boys woke up, not talking, and glared at each other before making their way to the showers leaving Mike and Finn in the uncomfortable position of taking sides.

Sam, Puck, Finn and Mike were the only ones in the locker room getting dressed to go home. They were all silent, sensing the tension between Sam and Puck. "you know I've been wondering why Sammy boy over here has been spending so much of time with Crazy Berry and yesterday, I finally figured it out," Puck smirked before continuing, "I bet everyone is dying know why. Well it is your lucky day because I am going to fill you in. it is because Berry is carrying his bastard child."

When those words were released from his lips, Sam dropped his shirt and leaped out at the unsuspecting boy. He pushed Puck against the lockers, hard, until the boy let out a cry in pain then he landed a punch right in the middle of his face. After that it became a full on fight, each battling for dominance. Sam was so angry that he saw red. They both landed punches and kicks at each other when Mike gripped Sam, his hands and twisted it behind him. Finn made a move for Puck restraining the much shorter and stronger guy in his arm.

Puck shouted at Sam, "Oh please stop acting so innocent. I was at the hospital yesterday. I saw you with her, coming out of the _genie's _office," they all turned to look at Puck in confusion when Mike who understood first corrected him politely, "you mean the gynaecologists office."

Puck snarled at him, "I don't care what they are called. They are those pregnancy doctors and Sam was there." Finn who was still very much lost responded, "But Puck that doesn't mean anything."

Sam who was silent the entire time finally spoke, "yes I was there. Yes Rachel is pregnant and yes she is carrying my child. Fuck man, I am scared out of my wits. I have no idea how to be father much less support a baby. You have no idea what it is I am going through so if I was silent during break times and if I never attended the Halo night it was because I was struggling with my new found position."

Sam now looked straight into his eyes, his tone a little softer but you could still detect the anger, "how long have we been friends Puck. I have been there every father's day since I moved here. I know what you went through. I don't want my kid to grow up without a dad. So when you found out that Rachel was pregnant you shouldn't have slushied a pregnant girl. You should have come up to me and supported me because that's what friends are for. I will take countless of slushies' for Rachel because she and the baby are my responsibility now and if I don't take care of them no one will. So I am going to join Glee Club and if that makes the entire population of this school hate me and if that puts me right at the bottom of the social ladder, it doesn't matter because they are not going to be there in five years but Rachel and the baby will."

The ultimatum was what came next. "So when Monday comes and the clock strikes three, if you're not there, I will understand where exactly it is we stand." Sam finished his speech, his voice held power and influence, and departed the room leaving three speechless kids in his wake.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV

A surprised gasp was emitted from her lips when she saw Sam's face. He had a red bruising eye as well as dried blood on both his nose and clothes. At first she didn't know what happened to him but then she saw Noah in a very similar position only the dried blood was in higher concentration and the bruises appeared more frequently over his body. Why were they fighting? Was it because of her? Did Sam hit him because he slushied her? Noah had done that a million times before and even though it affected Sam it wasn't to the extent where they would fight about it. At least she didn't think they fought about it.

She didn't want to be the cause in the destruction of their relationship and she told him just that, "why were you fighting with Noah? Is it because he slushied me. I don't want you fighting with him. Are you not friends anymore? This is bad, really bad. I didn't mean to come between the both of you. Why don't you…"

Sam glared at her, "Rachel," he shouted, "it wasn't your fault. Just let it go. I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? They say talking good. It gives you an opportunity to vent."

"Yes I am sure. Can you just drop it now?"

"Okay," she mumbled.

The drive was silent. She knew that he was angry and he needed time to think about what happened so she let him. She was being silent though it was proving to be very hard for her. She wanted him to confide in her, share his feelings but alas he just gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned an uncomfortable shade of white.

When he handed her, her bag after she unlocked the door she accepted it and grasped his much larger hand in hers and led him to the kitchen where she proceeded to patch him up.

While she was dabbing at his red naked wound she posed the question that has been eating at her the entire ride, "will you stay with me? My dad's aren't home and I don't want to be alone. I'll order pizza," she smiled hoping her bribe would work.

That at least got him to smile and she had to admit she missed his smile for the latter of the day.

They decided to finish their homework (well Rachel decided Sam didn't want to argue with her, he knew he would lose) before watching a movie. At least if Sam came across anything he didn't understand Rachel was not far behind. She like helping him, it made her feel important, as if she was a part of something that could lead to greatness.

The doorbell rang and Sam shot out of his seat like a rocket making Rachel laugh wildly from her place on the couch. It was the pizza man and he grabbed the money form the bowl at the table next to him before handing it to the man, "Keep the change," Sam smiled. They had ordered the pizza before they started their homework, a meat feast for Sam and a veg one for Rachel. Rachel's one was practically lifeless according to Sam. She didn't think so. There was nothing wrong with wanting to eat healthy and wanting to take care of your body. So what Sam said didn't bother. They packed up their books. Sam put in the movie "Lion King" while Rachel grabbed the plates and paper towels. She hoped he would like it. It was a Disney classic and she was feeling to watch it.

They watched the movie and then decided to play scrabble in which she whipped his ass. Even she knew she was a walking thesaurus. On the second movie they both fell asleep oblivious to the fact that Rachel's head was leaning on Sam's shoulder while he had a protective arm around her waist.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**How was it? Was Puck's reaction sufficient? Is it what you think Puck would do, and Sam? Please review and tell me what you think of it. I have so many people view his story and not reviewing. I need to know what you think.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**MissKeriBaby….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here you all go. I am really grateful for all the support you guys a giving me. **_

_**In response to ravennasolo . 408, is Puck jealous. I guess you could say he is but he isn't jealous of Sam rather of Rachel. She has just popped out from out of the blue and has demanded attention of his best friend. He doesn't have romantic feelings for her what so ever. He just wants his friend back.**_

_**Mistressamy asked who was in glee club. Right now it is just Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie and now Sam. The others will appear momentarily, just give me a few chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is no way mine. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 6: "We did….stuff

Sam's POV

He woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a message from Quinn. He checked the time 23:35. What was she doing texting him so late? He opened the message. _Hey handsome. You have been ignoring me lately. Well I've come up with the perfect way for you to make it up to me, my house now ;) _

Very rarely did Quinn ever send him messages. She must be really lonely. Sam decided it was too late to deal with her now. He left his phone on the coffee table and proceeded to untangle his body from Rachel's. She was fast asleep and looked very comfortable. He didn't want to disturb her.

Once he was free from his position on the couch he bent down to pick her up, careful not to wake her. He scooped her into his arms and proceeded to her bedroom. Up the stairs he went, he knew which one was Rachel's room because of the countless number of times he had been there, to study. His he did study except for that one time. He was not a saint. Her room was decorated just like he expected a girl's room to be decorated but it also had features that screamed Rachel. Like the first day he came here and decided to use the bathroom. He mistakenly opened the door thinking it to be the bathroom but it was not. He knew right then that was Rachel's bedroom. It was so much like her.

He struggled at first to put her in the bed in such a way so he could later cover her with the comforter but eventually he accomplished it. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. Sam smiled; she was always so good at making people feel better. He spent the whole afternoon with her and not once did he think of Puck. After she was tucked he put of the light off and headed downstairs to resume sleeping on the couch but not before checking to see if the doors were locked.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

It was 14:00 on Sunday, when Sam decided to finish the work he didn't complete at Rachel's house that Friday. When he woke up yesterday morning Rachel was already awake and sitting at the breakfast table. Sam knew she finished have a bath because of her wet hair from the shower. She smiled at him and thanked him for staying before they had breakfast. He stayed a little while longer but decided it was time to leave.

Yesterday he went down to the local newspaper office for his job interview, after they discovered he knew all of Lima's shortcuts and locations they gave him the job. You are looking at the new newspaper delivery guy. It wasn't much but it was something. He could still get another job after school hours. This one required him to be up very early in the mornings. Every Thursday he was in charge of delivering papers to every person in the neighbourhood.

He was listening to music, biting the tip of his pencil and attempting an algebra problem when his mother knocked on his open door. "Hey, can I come in?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said placing his pencil on his book and decreasing the volume of his music.

"You have been awfully quiet these few days and you're doing homework," she said as if that alone spoke volumes. "Puck was supposed to come here today, did you guys have a fight?" she asked.

Sam, who knew his mother was really worried about him, was debating whether or not to tell her about Rachel. "Sam, you know you can talk to me about anything. I promise I won't judge you. You are my son and I love you, no matter what. Even if you, I don't know, prefer males over…"

Sam who was in a deep internal conflict still managed to understand exactly what his mother was hinting at, "Mum, I AM NOT GAY. Did you seriously think that there was something going on between Puck and I. Eww mum," he said before jumping out of his bed and looking at her in shock. He couldn't believe she thought he liked Puck, that he liked any boy like that. He had nothing against gay people.

She looked apologetic when he glanced at her, "well I won't think stuff like that if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You promise to listen and keep your comments to the very end?" he asked while pointing his finger at her. She put her hands over her chest, "cross my heart."

"Okay then. I don't know how to start," Sam suddenly nervous of his mother's reaction.

"Why don't you start with what you know," she offered comfortably.

"You remember Rachel?" he asked, starting with the safe topic.

Recognition appeared across her face, "the one that…"

"Has two gay dads, yeah that one," Sam eager to get this over with interrupted her. "I was going to say the one that is Jewish but never mind, continue."

"Where was I, yes Rachel. Anyway remember at first I didn't want to go to tuitions and then suddenly after two weeks I attended every single lesson. She was different like me. At first she was timid and kept her opinions to herself. As I spent more time with her I realised she was actually nice. She listened to me when I talked about Avatar and comic books. Quinn never did that before, she always made me feel stupid for liking that kind of stuff as she put it. Anyway one day at Rachel's house when he dads weren't there we urm…" Sam struggled to continue.

"We did…stuff and one thing led to another," he closed his eyes tightly and said it all one time, "Nowshespregnant," it came out in a jumble and his mum spoke, "What?"

"Now she's pregnant," he said waiting anxiously and fearfully for her reaction. Minutes past and she didn't say a word, Sam fear was growing considerably. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell his mum now. "I am really glad you decided to tell me this," she finally said. So maybe telling her was a good idea.

"I am disappointed in you Sam. I expected more but it's already done. What you do after is what's important. Is that why you were so quiet this week?"

"Yeah I was scared but I promise you I am taking responsibility of my actions. I walk her to every class, carry her bag, everything because I know what I am feeling is nothing compared to what she is going through. Don't worry mum, you raised a good boy. I will not run away." He swore with conviction.

By the end of his speech she was crying. She stood up and took him in her arms, comforting both herself and her son, "despite everything. I am proud of you, for having the courage to tell me and for taking responsibility of your actions. Don't worry about your father. I will talk to him. Do you know how far along she is?" she asked excitedly wiping her tears.

"Yeah we went to the doctor's office on Friday. That's why Puck and I fought by the way. He found out about the baby and said some bad stuff about Rachel. I didn't like the way he was talking about her. Now we're not talking. Anyway Rachel is alone this weekend so that's why we went. She is seven weeks. Can you believe it?"

Mary took her time to process everything Sam had told her and after sniffling she spoke, "What do you mean she is alone?"

"Her dads are on a business trip. She's going to tell them on Monday when they arrive."

Sam's mum looked appalled, "you mean she is alone in that house. How is she eating?"

"Mum she's been looking after herself years. You don't have to worry," Sam smiled, his mother always liked Rachel. "Nonsense, you have to take her supper." She said rushing out of his room and heading for the kitchen where she was going to make supper for Rachel.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

Rachel's POV

She wiped her mouth and picked herself up from her position on the bathroom floor. Her movements to unlock the front door were slow and deliberate. She was tired and was afraid she was going to throw up again.

Finally she managed to open the door too drained out to check through the peephole to see who it was. She knew it was wrong but she was too miserable to care. Sam was standing on her porch with one hand in his pocket and the other occupied with a container which looked like food.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked his smile soon curving downwards in the shape of a frown.

"You remember what I mentioned about not wanting to get morning sickness. Yeah I guess I spoke too soon." He just looked confused, "how can you have morning sickness, its night time," he said like it the obvious answer.

She was leaning on the side of the door and smiling. He was just too funny sometimes. After all this time she's been spending with him it made her fall for him. She always liked him, even before the baby, she felt he was different from all the other high school boys. He had never made her feel like a geek or loser that was one of the reasons she fell for him plus he was easy on the eyes. "You can get morning sickness at any part of the day. It's just called that."

"Why call it morning sickness if you can catch it anytime. Who came up with that anyway? It's stupid"

"I wholeheartedly agree." She said as she moved inside and gestured him to follow.

While she was walking Sam said words that made her stagger and grab the counter top for support.

"I told my mum about the baby and you," he mumbled before continuing, "She's okay with it. Well not okay, she's disappointed in me. That I would do something so reckless and stupid, but other than that she was cool even told me she was proud of me," he beamed which in Rachel's opinion made him look all the more handsome.

"When she found out about how far along you were and that you were alone at home because of your parents business trip she rushed to the kitchen to make you dinner and insisted I bring you home one of the days," he stopped speaking when he realised she was crying, "Rachel why are you crying? I am sorry if it was something I said."

"You told your mum. She probably hates me and thinks that every time we were supposed to be doing homework I was corrupting you. She probably thinks I am a slut who sleeps around with different guys' every day." Rachel didn't know what came over herself; her mind and body were all over the place these days. It was crazy she couldn't control anything anymore and that made her cry harder. She jerked when Sam put his hands on her shoulder but he held on tight, "Rachel. My mum doesn't hate quite the opposite in fact. Relax why would she hate you if she wants to meet you?"

"Probably to tell me how bad of a person I really am."

"She just wants to meet the mother of my child. Trust me she likes you. She doesn't make food for just anybody you know." He said matter-of-factly.

He stayed over for a few more hours half of which he was comforting a new hormone controlled pregnant woman. Rachel was all too grateful for his help and patience. She walked him to the door where she hugged him goodnight. "Thank you for the food and everything else," she pulled back, placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and closed the door quickly, her heart beating right out of her chest. She didn't want to see his reaction for the fear of looking in his eyes and seeing disgust.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Follow me on twitter the name is Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) I will give you pictures and inform you on updates.**_

_**Please review, I feel as if so many people are reading this story and not reviewing. I have 238 views on chapter 5 alone but just 7 reviews. I want to know what you guys think; it doesn't have to be long. So please review for me. **_

_**MissKeriBaby…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here you go the next chapter. He wait wasn't that long was it?**_

_**I want to thank every single person who reviewed, alerted and add this story as their avourites. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee s in no way mine. **_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 7: "What nobody tells a new father?"

Sam's POV

He walked all the way to Rachel's house that morning thinking about the kiss she had given him. It left him dazed for a few seconds and when he decided to look up at her he wasn't staring into her dark, huge eyes, no he was starting at the while of the door that she had slammed into his face.

He walked home that night thinking about the kiss and walked up to her door now still thinking about the kiss. She walked out looking all energetic and enthusiastic just like she did every morning. She didn't look awkward nor did she mention the kiss. Sam didn't either because he didn't want to embarrass her or himself. When they were on their way to school he handed her the box of crackers, "I asked my mum about morning sickness. She said it was a bitch, her words not mine. She told me crackers helped and that it may help you. It won't eradicate the problem but it will make you feel better. I picked it up on the way here. Did you feel sick this morning?" he looked at her briefly before focusing on the road. He couldn't possibly imagine going through what she was going through. It is one thing to make a baby but it is another thing all together to carry it.

"Yes I was this morning. It is what woke me up. Thank you for the crackers Sam. I didn't know the medicinal qualities it contained." And she didn't. Sam could see it on her face before she turned her body in the other direction, looking out of the window and never saying a word to him for the rest of the journey. She was going to tell her parents today, maybe that is why she was so silent, that he knew and he made a promise to himself to offer her support and advice before the end of the school day.

They had Spanish first period and Sam decided to tell Mr Shuester after class ended that he wanted to join Glee. The curly haired teacher was ecstatic for he would be adding an extra member to his club, a football player at that. He thanked Rachel because in his opinion it was her that recruited me, which wasn't a lie. He hadn't spoken to Puck all morning and sat with Rachel in the auditorium during their lunch break. He still took her to and from class.

It had put a damper on his moods, somewhat, he had been friends with the guy for the entirety of his schooling career here and in the matter of a day he managed to lose three of his best friends.

Before Sam knew it, it was already 14:52 and he and Rachel were heading to Glee. It was his first day at the club and they were all welcoming, Kurt a little too much. Sam decided to keep his distance with him. When 15:00 rolled around Sam turned his eyes towards the door subconsciously. He waited and waited until he couldn't any longer, he turned towards Rachel who was listening to Mr Shuester and sighed. "We would like to join Glee Club," Sam whipped his head when he heard Finn's voice. He was shocked that his friends came (minus Puck).

Finn continued speaking, "I am not really good at dancing but I can sing." And Mike spoke, sheepishly, directly after him, "yeah I can dance but I can't sing so I guess we kind of even each other out."

They both turned to Sam and Finn addressed him, "we're your friends, and we should've supported and trusted your opinion. We really are sorry."

Sam smiled, happy that he got two of his friends back, "it's no problem man. Now show us what you got."

While they were performing Sam saw Puck at the entrance of the room. He got up from his place while everyone was congratulating Finn and Mike and made his way outside, "what are you doing here?" he asked Puck angrily. They were the only ones in the hallway

"Is there room for one more?" he apologised. Puck was never good at saying sorry but Sam appreciated the effort. It must have taken a lot of pride for Puck to do something like this.

Puck scratched his head, "I am not really good at saying sorry…" "I know." "I do things without thinking and what I did to Berry was wrong. I was angry at you and I took out said anger on her and I felt like shit after you told me everything. So here," he stuck his hand out awkwardly. It was a book, a yellow and blue book with the title 'What nobody tells a new father'. It made Sam smile. "I got it from the shitty bookstore in town." That was code for he stole it but Sam appreciated the gesture.

They did their secret handshake before walking in the class. "Thanks man, but you know you got to apologise to someone else too, right?" he asked with a sly grin while Puck face contorted in horror.

It was almost the end of the practise and everyone stopped talking when they saw who was with him but none complained. Rachel had told him that Glee desperately needed new members if they wanted to enter some competition. He couldn't remember the name because he wasn't paying attention when she was talking that day.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**_

Rachel's POV

She sat in the choir room playing with a lock of her hair and thinking about the small kiss she had given Sam the previous day. It melted her heart and her stomach twisted and turned, in a good way. It was butterflies. It was the first time Rachel got butterflies. Her daddy had told her that when she found someone that made her feel butterflies and like she was about to jump from a cliff that she mustn't give him up easily.

Thinking about her dad made her think of what is to come. They were coming home today at about half twelve and she knew tonight would be the day she told all. She couldn't hide it from them any longer and eventually they would notice. It would be better if she told them as soon as possible… in other words tonight.

That killed the butterflies in her stomach and it twisted and turned this time in fear. She turned towards the door to see Sam coming in with a very uncomfortable looking Noah behind him. They walked right up to her and she just looked at Sam in confusion, as if to say, 'what'

"Puck has something to say to you."

Puck scratched his head before speaking, "Shit urm well you know about Friday and me throwing a slushie. Well it wasn't you I was just dealing with my own problems. I wanted to hurt someone and you were an easy target. Fuck I can't believe I am doing this but I'm sorry." He finished off guiltily.

Rachel grinned wholeheartedly, "thank you for the apology Noah. It is greatly appreciated and accepted."

"Really, that was easy," he said before walking off and sitting in a seat just as Mr Shue called the meeting to an end.

Sam grabbed Rachel's trolley bag and they made their way out of the school.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Rachel had called both of her parents into the living room. They had just finished their supper and were about to retire when she stopped them, "there is something of great importance that I have to share with you. It cannot be told at later date. It has to happen here but both of you have to promise me something," she bit her lip nervously.

LeRoy Berry, the shorter of the two spoke, Rachel you are scaring us. What is it?"

"You have to promise me that you won't say anything until I am done okay,"

"Okay we promise." Rachel took a deep breath.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, please review. I want to know what you think.**_

_**Follow me on twitter…. Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the much anticipated 8**__**th**__** chapter. Hope you all enjoy…**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is in no way mine.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 8: An addition to new directions

Rachel's POV

She sat playing with her fingers and looking all around the room when her father spoke, "Whatever it is that you have to tell us can't be that bad. Is not like you're pregnant or anything like that…." LeRoy Berry meant it as a joke but seized talking when he saw his daughters face. She was fear struck and tears filled her eyes but Hiram Berry saw none of that, he was livid.

"How can you be so irresponsible Rachel? We trusted you. We gave you everything and this is how you repay us," he was breathing heavily trying to calm himself down but to no avail. It was like he couldn't be stopped.

"We work so hard to put food on the table and make sure you have all your clothes and luxuries, anything you ask of us you get. No I refuse to let you ruin your life like this. I won't stand for it. First thing tomorrow you are going to go to the hospital and remove that thing. I won't let you throw your future away like this." He was angry, he wasn't thinking clearly that she knew but so was she.

"Thing?" she asked vehemently. "My baby is not a thing. I will admit it was a mistake but it had already happened and no matter what you and dad say I am not killing my baby. You were saying so much about working and putting food on the table when you never stopped to think on one of you many business trips how it was affecting me. I didn't ask for you to go off for weeks on end. Maybe I wanted to see my dad's every day and to have to spend a weekend with them," she was full on angry mode.

It was a full on argument between father and daughter with LeRoy Berry in the middle of it. They shouted at each other, hurting each other with their words, with him turning his head from side to side with nothing to say. When Hiram Berry couldn't take it anymore he just glared at Rachel walked up to his bedroom stomping his feet upon every step of the staircase and slamming his door to further reinforce his point.

LeRoy Berry was left on the couch, with absolutely no idea with what had transpired, to deal with his now crying daughter, "I am sorry dad. I know what I did was wrong but he was also wrong too, I can't kill this baby." She bit her lip and wiped her eyes.

"Oh baby girl, your daddy's just disappointed and he showed it in a different way. I'll talk to him. Why don't you go up and get some rest. You have school tomorrow," he hugged tight her, comforting her as best as he could, before he followed the same path as his husband only his footsteps were much quieter and there was no slamming of the door. He had always been the more patient one of the two.

Rachel walked despondently to her room. Crying she changed into her sleeping clothes, hugged her pillow and slept all the while forgetting to call Sam and inform him of the events that transpired like she promised.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam's POV

Sam had one hand at the back of his head that he was leaning on while the other held the book Puck had given him. He was in his bed with just his track pants; his shirt nowhere in sight. It was quite insightful and funny if interpreted right. The first chapter started off with a quote.

"A father is someone you look up to no matter how tall you are"- Unknown

What he read was superb, the author related fatherhood to a race, a relay to be most specific and when you run and pass the baton to the next person- your child- you are passing your life experience, insights, knowledge and wisdom which you acquired from your father and mother.

Sam fell asleep with the book lying on his chest, worried and waiting for Rachel's call.

The next morning he wanted so badly to pick Rachel up from her house but she insisted on meeting him in school in case the talk with her parents didn't go so well. Sam protested of course but he lost. When Rachel set her mind on something it was very rarely that you could manage to change it.

He waited by her locker when none other than Quinn Fabray showed up, to reprimand him for not responding to her texts or sitting with her at lunch. He would admit that he had liked her but that was before the baby, before Rachel. He felt she was misunderstood and at the end of the day was a good person but as he spent time with Rachel the affection faded. When he found out about the baby it practically vanished. "Hey Quinn"

"You never answered my texts. For the whole week you never sat by us during lunch. What is going on Sam," she said her voice concerned but Sam knew better, "Yeah I had a lot of stuff going on."

"What kind of stuff?" her green eyes sparkled in anger. Before he could answer Rachel stood in front of them. Sam turned to her in alarm when he noticed the bags under her eyes. She had been crying he took that as an indication that her parents weren't happy. He didn't expect them to be but he hoped, for her sake. They were very important to her and their opinion really mattered.

"What do you want, Stubbles?" she asked angrily with a tone of satisfaction at the nickname. Sam was going to say something to her but Rachel answered her voice meek, "you are blocking my locker. Could you move?"

Before Quinn could object Sam put his arms around her shoulder and gently moved her out of the way. Quinn enraged about what just ensued just stomped her foot and left leaving Sam and Rachel alone.

"So how did it go?" he asked. When he saw her eyes well up in tears he closed her locker, grabbed her hand and led her to an empty classroom where they could talk in private.

"My daddy hates me. I told them yesterday and he was furious. He said so bad stuff to me about wanting me to abort the baby. That made me angry and we started shouting. I have never spoken to my dad's like that. I mean we'd bicker here and there but never this bad before." she hiccupped before continuing, "This morning when I went down for breakfast. I always kiss my parents good morning, dad let me kiss him but daddy never said a word to me, just picked up his coffee and continued reading the newspaper. It was like I wasn't even there to begin with," she finished off, burying her face and nails deep within Sam's t-shirt.

They stayed in that position, Rachel sobbing in his arms, Sam with his hands tight around her encasing her in his warm embrace, like a cocoon until her sobs died down. He placed a light kiss at her temple before speaking, "We better get going. We're going to be late for class and we both know how you hate being late for class."

The rest of the day Rachel was quite. When Sam or anybody else for that matter asked her question her answers would be in one syllable's. He did know what to do to cheer her up. At lunch he tried, "you remember how when you told me everything. You understood that I needed time to come to terms with what just happened. Your parents, they need time, their lives, just like ours have changed. We have to accept that. They'll come around, eventually," he hoped they would. He would leave it till the end of the week, if Rachel was still moping around then he would talk to them and not leave until they make amends with their daughter.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

They were in glee when Sam got the shock of his life, yesterday when he looked at the doorway of the classroom, he was greeted with his three best friends (two actually, the third he had to bring with him through the door), today he was greeted with three of his friends right but they were not very close and they were of the fairer sex, Quinn, Santana and Brittany to be more exact. His eyes practically bulged out of his eye sockets and his jaw fell to the floor. He turned to look at Mike, Finn and Puck to see them in the similar position. He was suddenly scared of Rachel's reaction; here were three girls on _her _turf so to speak.

Damn, Glee Club just got a whole lot bigger and full of drama.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Please don't hate me. I know some of you all are angry with her parent's reaction but please have faith in me…**_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_

_**Please review. Ten reviews before the next chapter. I am at 50 (yay) let's make it 60, please.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby….**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here you go the next chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is in no way mine…**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 9: The competition was on

Sam's POV

Mr Shue walked up to the white board after the introductions were made, Rachel never said anything which freaked the hell out of Sam, she always had something to say, this thing with her dads are really getting to her. "Duets" was written in a big bold (untidy) print.

"This week's assignment is duets. You are going to pick a partner that is of the other sex and you are going to perform for us. The winning team will get a paid, yes you heard me, paid trip to breadsticks and you will stand a chance to get the solo for sectionals," he clapped his hands excitedly.

He then picked up a hat from the piano. "Since we are all gentleman here we live by ladies first. In here," he gestured to the hat, "are the names of our boys. Mercedes you are up first. The magic hat waits."

"Kurt," she squealed excitedly. Kurt who at first was angry to be pushed in with the boys also squealed when he found out he was paired with Mercedes. In that fashion the girls rose one by one and retrieved a small white paper with a name embossed on it. In the end it was Mercedes and Kurt, Tina and Mike, Santana and Finn, Artie and Brittany, Sam and Quinn and Rachel and Puck. After the partners were chosen Mr Shue gave us the rest of the period to brainstorm. Rachel was in the far end of the room with Puck talk animatedly to him. He just sat there bored but listening. Quinn had decided that he comes by after glee to her house to rehearse but he had to drop Rachel off at home so he told her after that only would he be able to come.

When the time for glee was up Sam walked up to Rachel and told her of his plans with Quinn, "it is alright Sam, Puck offered to accompany me home. That way we can rehearse too." Sam didn't what gave him the feeling that Rachel was mad at him but it was there gnawing at his person. He decided not to let it bother him so he said goodbye to her and left, preparing to get his acting game on now that he would be spending a few hours with Quinn.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV

She sat in the beat up truck of Noah's van listening to Bon Jovi. "I don't have my guitar so I have to stop by at home to fetch it," he said. She didn't mind. She kept on thinking of how Quinn looked at Sam, she knew she had no room to argue, it wasn't like he was tied down to her in anyway. She filled her mind with song selections for her and Puck; she didn't want to dwell on Sam and Quinn because just thinking about them made her want to cry and her tummy fill with anxiety and sadness.

When they stopped Puck turned to her, "wanna come inside?" she did, "yes please." He got out of the van and proceeded to his front door. Her eyes widened, she couldn't come out of the truck, it had such a huge step, "Noah," she screamed and he seemed to remember her predicament because he turned around and came to help her, unfortunately for him his mother witnessed the whole moment.

They walked in with Rachel almost hidden behind Puck athletic frame. Rachel bumped right into him. Before she could reprimand him he spoke nervously, "ma, what are you doing here?"

"Noah why are you acting so nervous and in case it slipped your mind, I live here." at that moment Rachel peaked her head above Noah's shoulder to look at his mum, "who are you hiding behind you, young man?" she asked with her hands on her shoulder.

"Nobody," at that precise moment Rachel, who has never been afraid to cause a stir, stepped out from the place behind Noah and with a big smile spoke, "hello Mrs Puckerman. I am Rachel Berry." Sarah Puckerman, surprised, changed her attention from her son to the much smaller girl. Her eyes widened considerably in excitement when she sported the Jewish symbol worn on Rachel's neck. She rushed forward to give her a hug and proceeded to swear her son, "oh Noah why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend and a Jewish one at that,"

Puck groaned, "Ma, she's not my girlfriend." Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "Noah is correct I am not his girlfriend. We were paired together for a school project. We are here to pick up his guitar, right Noah?" she said while he nodded his head, "Yeah you are right. I'm just gonna get my stuff…" he then sprinted to his room.

Rachel and Sarah were sitting at the kitchen table, talking as if they knew each other for years, when Noah came bounding down the stairs. Rachel gave Sarah a hug, "it is a real pleasure meeting you Mrs Puckerman."

Sarah stood at the door watching her only son in bewilderment as he opened the door for Rachel.

Noah sat on Rachel's bed strumming his guitar both of them singing to the sound he was creating, "Can we take a break, my hands hurt." He grumbled. She sighed but ultimately obliged.

Noah spoke after a few seconds, "how do you do it?" his question made her turn her chair which was facing the mirror in his direction, prompting her to look him in the eyes, "what are you talking about?"

He sucked his lips, "how can you invite me in your house? How can you talk to me after everything I've ever done to you? If I was in your position I would hate me."

She smiled, knowing this was coming, "you had your elucidations. Granted they weren't the best of explanations but you did. You were angry and looking to make yourself feel better and like you said, I was here. I was the easy target."

"I know I apologised for Friday but not for everything else. I am sorry for all the other times I slushied you. I mean I spent a few hours with you and although you make me want to set myself on fire, you're actually pretty cool. You're Sam's baby mama so from now on I promise to have your back and plus I can check what Sam sees in you."

Her heart swelled at his apology that she practically beamed. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside because she managed to get one of Sam's friends to like her. "Thank you and if there's ever a time you need to talk to, don't hesitate to call." it was in that moment that a lovely friendship had formed.

"We should get back to practise," she said which made m groan in frustration. She ignored his protest. She needed to show Quinn that she was good enough for Sam. The competition was on.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Please, please please review. I really need to know what you guys think.**_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to all those people that followed, reviewed and favourite this story. It really means a lot to me**_

_**Dislcaimer: Glee and its characters belong to their respective owners.**_

_**The italics are for Puck and the bold is for the both of them**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 10: "Duets"

Rachel's POV

All the gleeks had taken their place. It was Thursday; two days after Mr Shue gave them the assignment. In that time Tina and Mike had performed as well as Santana and Finn, and, Brittany and Artie. Only Sam and Quinn and Rachel and Puck were remaining.

She sat on her chair in the front row seething at Sam and Quinn but trying to be subtle about it. Noah and she were next. She looked at Sam playing his guitar to the tune of "Lucky" and making gooey eyes and Quinn and it intensified her frown. She didn't like the two of them together. She knew she had no claim over Sam. She has been telling herself that every day.

The only reason he was even spending time with her was because she was carrying his child. If that weren't the case she was pretty sure that he would be with Quinn and not given a damn about her. Quinn is pretty and smart. Everybody picks Quinn. She was even one of the contestants. Before she knew it everyone was clapping for their performance and Noah had already woken up with his guitar in his hand.

She stood, flattened her skirt over and made her way to the centre of the floor, completely ignoring Sam eyes when he passed her. They had chosen country. Noah began strumming his guitar to the tune that became familiar to them these past couple of days. The song selection was actually his idea. It shocked Rachel at first.

_Well there's something 'bout a woman with my t-shirt on_

_**Hair in her eyes, no make-up on**_

_Standing there smiling with my coffee cup_

_**Yeah there's something 'bout a woman that's easy to love**_

The music picked up and Rachel and Noah became one with the song.

_Yeah there's something 'bout a woman that's a clear blue sky_

**Ain't found nothing better that'll get you high**

You're the colours of the sun at the end of the day

**Yeah there's something 'bout a woman that makes you feel that way**

She's like **fire on a mountain**

Like **some kind of heaven that's pourin' down on me**

**She's a child**

**She's a lady**

She's got **everything I could ever need **

Yeah there's something 'bout a woman and me

Rachel was enjoying herself so much that she was oblivious to the jealous looks going her way from Sam. Maybe if she saw it, it would have made her see just how much Sam liked her and maybe if he saw her during his performance he would have seen just how much she liked him.

_Yeah there's something 'bout a woman when she gets fixed up_

_**Slips a red dress on and her eyes light up**_

_I love to watch her walk from across the room_

_**Yeah there's something 'bout a woman and the way she moves me**_

_**She moves me**_

_**Oh, she moves me**_

_She's like__** fire on a mountain**_

_**Like some kind of heaven that's pourin' down on me**_

_**She's a child**_

_**She's a lady**_

_She's got__** everything I could ever need **_

_Yeah there's something 'bout a woman and me_

_Yeah there's something 'bout a woman that makes me still_

_**There's something 'bout a woman **__that always will_

Sam's POV

In the end it was Rachel and Puck who won. Sam was boiling the entire drive home while Rachel was yapping on and on about it. Since the competition was over daily routines were back in order with Sam driving Rachel home. Her win brought a smile to her face. It reinforced her. Quinn may be pretty and liked among all the boys but if there was one thing Rachel topped her with, it was singing. Lately her home life was so full of tension her daddy was still not talking to her, at least he was talking to her but with the littlest words possible; in Rachel's books little words were worse than no words. It was like he didn't care anymore.

The only reason Rachel felt the need to rub the win in Sam's face was because of the way he was acting with Quinn. When Sam slammed his book onto the coffee table a little while later in frustration Rachel finally asked him what was wrong. "What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong. What is wrong is you making kissy faces at Puck. You supposed to hate him after everything he's done to you but know you go and start singing love songs with him," it was like a river once he started he could stop but Rachel was a pregnant girl which meant she had no control over her raging hormones, "I was not doing anything of that sort. It was you making gooey eyes at Quinn. If anybody's to blame it's you."

"I am to blame, for what? This entire week I have walked you to class, eaten lunch with you, drove you home. I even joined your stupid glee club and even given up my friends for you and you go and do this," he was angry and jealous now and was saying anything that he thought would hurt her, like she hurt him by acting that way with Puck.

She stopped what she was going to say and blinked her eyes at a rapid pace to stop the tears from flowing, "so what are you saying, you were performing an act of kindness by doing all those respectable performances for me. I never asked you to do any of that." She was crying now and Sam felt like an ass, "I distinctly recall sitting in the library and giving you a choice in the matter. I never forced you to be here Sam. You are standing here of your own accord. I suggest you know the way out?"

He felt stupid for saying all those things to her. She was crying and hiccupping and he just wanted to make it stop. He subconsciously nodded his head in agreement of her question when she answered, "Good now leave."

He opened his mouth to apologise for what he said but she was too fast, "Get out Sam," she cried and proceeded to walk to the front door, unlock it and waited for him to leave. He knew it was of no use saying anything now so he just went along. When he was outside she shut the door on his face. Miserable and guilt-ridden he prepared himself for the long walk home. He can't believe he said all that stuff. He didn't know what prompted him to say it in the first place. He was just angry about the way Puck acting around her. He knew Puck was just being friendly like he asked but Sam felt he was being too friendly. Puck was the kind of guy to fuck around with any girl and he didn't want Rachel being one of Puck's conquests. He liked Rachel and he didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do, but here he was, standing on her porch at 17:00 after hurting her in the most worst and terrible manner.

While he was berating himself, he was oblivious to the fact that Rachel was sitting on the floor, her back against the door and crying harder than she had ever cried before and wondering why she wasn't good enough for anybody.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Please don't hate me for the fight. Have faith in me please. **_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I would like to thank everyone who favourited, reviewed and alerted.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 11: "Sam had a plan"

Rachel's POV

She picked herself up from her bed to throw up that morning, the first sign of a very bad day. She did her exercise, had a bath and went downstairs to have breakfast. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen counter conversing happily. They seized their conversation when they saw her. She forced a smile not because they were still not talking but she was still reeling from yesterday.

She managed to smile a little when she noticed her daddy had made her breakfast. Maybe all they needed was time to adjust to the situation. She ate and made her way to school a little bit happier. She deliberately left earlier than usual. She wanted Sam to understand that she was an independent girl. She could carry her bag and walk herself to class. She could also eat lunch be herself, she has been doing it for years and just because she is pregnant doesn't mean she suddenly forget how to eat.

She spent the rest of the day intentionally avoiding Sam. Whenever she would see him in the hallways with his friends she would bow her head and carry on walking as if she had never seen him.

Unfortunately Glee was rapidly approaching and she wished he would just quit. I mean he didn't he say the only reason he joined was because of her and now he didn't want to talk to her so that would mean he would leave the club. Right?

Wrong when she walked in the room expecting to be the only one person there (she was always there first) until she saw him, seating in the chair, smiling as if he had done nothing wrong. She swallowed hard and moved to the furthest corner of the room and seated herself on the chair (something very unlikely of her). With her head down she didn't see the hurt look that overtook the blueness of his eyes. The lesson began and there were so many instances that she just wanted to burst out in tears but she just bit her lip harder and closed her eyes tighter until the feeling faded. Towards the end of the lesson Rachel could feel her lunch sitting at her throat, desperate to break free. She jumped from her seat and made her way to the bathroom in a hurry.

Sam who was talking to Puck in the front row turned to watch her with a worried look upon his face. He wasn't the only one that noticed Rachel's absence. Quinn who was sitting on the other side of him looked at departing girl and thinking something fishy is happening. She would have to ask Santana later if she knew anything.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam's POV

He walked to his locker that afternoon all sad and moody. He was angry at himself for what he said to Rachel. He was just jealous. She probably didn't see how she was acting with Puck made him feel. He knew that when it came to friends Rachel wasn't very lucky and Puck promised to be nice to her so she took it as a friendly gesture. Sam was just overreacting but now she didn't want to speak to him at all.

When she went and sat in the corner of the room Sam's heart constricted. She was in pain because of him. She was probably feeling so alone. And she wasn't in a right place with her parents now.

He began thinking of ways to make Rachel forgive him when Puck saddled up next to him, his back resting on the locker next to his.'

"Sup man, ready for 'Halo' marathon. Come on we will whip Finn and Mike's asses," Puck said in greeting. When he saw Sam shove his books in his locker he began speaking again, "What's up with you man, Berry not giving you any? It's only been a few weeks and there is already trouble in paradise. I saw how far away she sat next you today. Did you fuck it up already?" he asked his language uncouth as always.

"Kind of,we had a fight. I was jealous and said really hurtful stuff to her," Sam mumbled.

Recognition dawned in Puck's eyes, "were you jealous because of the duet we did together. Look man I guess you would say Berry and I are friends now. She's kinda cool even though she wants to make me set myself on fire. I see why like her and I can see why you are jealous. Everybody is threatened by the Pucksaurus but she's crazy about you, talked about you non-stop."

That shocked Sam, "Really?"

Puck just gave him that look that said 'seriously man' "Look. Rachel's a high maintenance girl, she said so herself, but just like any other girl she wants romantic and caring and you are good at all that shit. Just sing her song, give her rose or buy her a bunch of chocolates or something shity like that,"

You could practically see the wheels turning in Sam's head, "Come on, I have an idea," he grabbed Puck by the arm with a goofy smile on his face, "sorry there won't be any Halo tonight," he said eliciting a painful groan from Puck.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**_

Quinn, Santana and Brittany stood huddled up by Quinn's locker. Quinn was fumbling inside; Santana was filing her nails while Brittany was twirling a piece of her blonde locks. Quinn had that look in her eyes, you know the one that Puck classified as 'bitch mode' She was in a serious revenge mode. In her eyes Rachel had come up and taken what was hers and Quinn as always was ready to reclaim it. Sam wouldn't just ignore her for any reason. He never ignored her, ever. From the time he came to school, and she set her sight on him, he was always polite with her. She kind of loved his goofy side even though she felt it a bit immature at times.

"Something is up with her San, no girl get the attention a jock like Sam just like that." She had a thinking face on. Her eyes narrowed in concentration while her mouth pursed in anger.

"I personally think she has a bun in the oven. I saw her in the bathroom umpteen times the past few days. Thought maybe she was jacking up like so many other girls in the school. I didn't think anything of t until now…"

Green eyes sparkled with wonder and mayhem, "I saw her there too and today in glee she rushed out of the room. She couldn't hold it in any longer."

She slammed her locker and proceeded to exit the school building, "come on there's so much we have got to plan." Santana caught on the message Quinn was sending. She linked her baby finger with Brittany, who had no idea what had transpire, and the three cheerleaders left the building.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Please review. I would really appreciate it…**_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby….**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am so sorry that this chapter is a little late. **_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourite**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't not have any rights to Glee.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 12: The secret is out

Sam's POV

Sam was tired. Puck, Finn, Mike and Artie, who Sam had begged to help him, spent the entire weekend rehearsing the song he planned on singing for Rachel. Not only that but he was late for school. He needed some last minute things to get for Rachel. He had his mum write a note for him to take to the office. He really missed Rachel and he really hoped she would forgive him after all that he had done. His life was just not the same when he didn't have her to talk to or having to go to her house to learn.

Sleepily Sam made his way to his locker. Puck was already there hopping from one foot to the other. Sam's face changed from sleepy to amused. How could he be so hyper, Sam eyes was practically burning from lack of sleep. He opened his locker and began looking for his maths book when Puck spoke, "dude where the hell you have been. Do you know what you just missed?"

Sam having already retrieved his book closed his locker shut and turned his full attention to his hyper looking friend, "it is 9 o'clock. What could have possibly happened in an hours' time?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. They began walking to class, well Sam was walking to class and Puck was just going to take a detour to the nurse's office.

"What could have possibly happened? Seriously?" Puck looked at him in shock. He was right Sam knew that. This was high school every hour of the day there was some drama, break-ups, make-ups, hook-ups. In school there was never a dull moment. Sam's seized the route of his thinking when Puck punched him on right arm to pay attention, "how about Jewfrow finding out about your baby mama and alerting the whole school?"

Sam stopped walking. His feet were glued to the ground. This was bad. This was really bad. The whole school found out about the baby and he wasn't there. "What do you mean the whole school knows?"

"Well they don't know about you, just that Berry's pregnant."

Sam was now angry, looks like they both weren't going to class. No way. Sam needed to knock some sense into Jewfrow. He didn't like the boy at all. He felt that his obsession with Rachel was creepy. Looks like he needed to show the boy what was going to happen if he messed with Rachel but first he needed to find out how she was doing.

Rachel's POV

The last thing Rachel expected when she walked into school that Monday morning was all the stares. She knew people didn't like her and she knew to keep an eye out for someone who was capable of slushing her but stares, never.

They all parted like the red sea and behind the throes of the crowd stood three girls, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. They were dressed in their usual cheerleading uniform with Quinn in the middle. Their hair was up in a pony and they were all smiling. Quinn looked positively smug along with Santana. Brittany was just there. Rachel spoke to Brittany on many occasions. She was such a nice person. Rachel couldn't understand how someone so nice can be friends with someone so evil and unkind. They walked until they were standing right in front of her, "well, well if it isn't man hands. You know when I first found out you were pregnant; my first thought was 'who would have sex with you?' I didn't believe it neither did Santana. We were shocked to be totally honest with you. I mean look at you," Quinn spoke he voice malicious and cruel.

Rachel's eyes welled up, tears threatening to spill over but she would let them have the satisfaction seeing her like that. She had never before let anybody of this school see her vulnerable and she wasn't going to start now. While she was fighting the tears Quinn continued speaking, "San can you imagine what she would look eight months from now. I can and it's hilarious." She laughed and looked at the students behind her that gathered up to watch the whole event.

Rachel couldn't hold the tears in anymore she just turned her back to the girls and walked out of the doors she merely stepped in a few minutes ago, their laughing haunting her the whole way. She ran to her car with one destination in mind, home. She didn't care that not attending the school day was going to put a dent in her pristine academic record. All she could think of was everything Quinn said. The girl has been tormenting her all her school life but this was the day it affected her the most, maybe because her hormones were uncontrollable at this point. Yeah that was it. It was her hormones, she blamed.

She shut the front door of her house and wiped the tears that spilled free on her way home.

"Baby girl," she looked up to see her dad sitting at the kitchen counter, his laptop open, typing furiously. She turned to hide her face, hoping he would see her tears but he had already.

Hiram woke up from the stool and walked over to her, sitting on the couch, patting the place next to him for Rachel to sit, "Baby what's wrong?"

She sat, her hands in her lap, forgetting that he dad was angry at her "everything daddy, everything's gone wrong. Sam's not talking to me, you're not talking to me and, and, everybody knows I am pregnant and they hate me."

"Oh baby girl, I don't hate you. I am just disappointed in you. What makes you think that I would ever hate you?" he said soothingly pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Rachel honey, I am sorry I yelled that was wrong of me. I didn't stop to think how extremely hard it must be for you. What you are going through. I still think that what you did was wrong but we raised an intelligent, beautiful, smart and independent woman, a woman that I would be proud to call my daughter."

He sat rubbing soothing circles on her back while she sniffled, "I was scared baby doll. I felt like I was losing you. Next year you will be a senior and before I knew it you will be off to college. Finding out you are going to be a mum makes it that much more pronounced my baby girl is growing up. She is not going to be a baby anymore." Rachel stopped crying and picked her head up from his chest when he said that, ""Daddy I'll always be your baby girl. Nothing is going to change. I thought you knew that already."

Her words just prompted a sad smile from him, "I did. I guess I was just being insecure."

They sat in that position for a while, father and daughter finally on the same page.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam's POV

After having found out about the whole school knowing about Rachel and the baby he rushed to find her scared of how she was taking it. He looked and looked but she was nowhere in sight. He deduced she must have gone home so he turned towards the doors of McKinley high and made his exit.

When he knocked on the door the last person he expected to open it was Mr Berry. The one looking at him this instant was the tall, stern man. The one Rachel so fondly calls 'Daddy'. He visibly gulps, "Hi, Mr Berry. Is Rachel home?" he asked almost timidly.

Mr Berry's head jerked down to his feet and slowly made its way upwards, scrutinising Sam in every way possible until he met Sam's eyes, and "just checking what the father of my daughter's child looks. And for the record I haven't made up my mind yet," spoke menacingly.

Sam heart rate picked up and he began to stutter, "h-ho-how did you know?" he question made Hiram Berry produce a deadly laugh (at least it was deadly to him) but he didn't answer Sam's question, "right now Rachel is sleeping. The day's events took a toll on her but you are free to come in and wait for her. I am pretty sure she would be up any minute,"

He made his way into the house and Sam had no other option left but to follow. When the door closed behind him the first thought in Sam's head was 'is this man going to kill me?'

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**I would really appreciate it if you review. I need to know what you guys think of the story. **_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and followed this story**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

_**Sam (italics+bold)**_

_Puck (italics)_

**Finn (Bold)**

_Puck (italics +underlined)_

**All (italics + bold + underlined)**

**Enjoy :) **

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 13: Better with you

Sam's POV

It was 30 minutes of interrogation with Hiram Berry. He asked questions upon questions, like when did he meet Rachel for the first time, did he like her, now that she was pregnant with his child what he was going to do and worst of all what every father never fails to ask 'What are your intentions towards my daughter?'

Sam swallowed the huge lump in his throat, when he looked into Hiram Berry's brown eyes that reminded him so much of Rachel, and opened his mouth to answer he heard footsteps descending the stairs. He looked up and was greeted with Rachel's petite form clad in his oversized jacket and hair mused. Seeing her with his jacket that he lent her a while ago made him smile, that instantly vanished when Hiram looked at him. Damn this man scared the hell out of him. He dreaded meeting her other father. He knew always avoiding meeting the girl's father of his previous girlfriends would come back to bite him in the ass. Now he had to meet not only one father but two.

She yawned when he came down the stairs and stopped walking when she saw him, "Sam," she answered in shock and Sam knew this because of her voice. It was unsteady in unsure.

He instantly got up from his place on the sofa to face her before speaking, "I, uh, wanted to check how you were doing."

She gave a slight nod before looking at her dad. He kissed her on the forehead and scrutinised Sam's form for a few seconds before leaving the room giving them privacy… well not really he was just going to the kitchen, he was still capable of hearing their every word.

They stood in awkward silence or a few seconds until Rachel spoke, "you were supposed to be in school."

"Last time I checked so was you but don't worry I won't tell," his voice lost their humour when he realised she wasn't smiling. He sighed before continuing, "Look I am sorry about what I said, about Puck and everything else. Puck, he is a player and I thought he would make a move on you and I guess I was jealous."

She sat on the other end of the couch, "there is nothing going on between Noah and me except friendship."

He sat opposite her on the couch, "I know that. I wasn't thinking. I promise you that whatever I said, I didn't mean. I love walking you to class and sitting with you during lunch. I love our conversations and how you listen when I talk about comics and science fiction. I love spending time with Rachel, before you were pregnant and now after. I am sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care and I was just doing it for the sake of it." He immediately got up from the couch and moved to get his back pack which he unzipped and retrieved a rectangular silver gift box. "I don't it doesn't mean much but here," he handed her the box, suddenly nervous. His hand began sweating at she untied the ribbon at the top. He rubbed his hands against the side of his jeans in an effort to dispel the sweat from his palms.

She moved aside the white tissue paper and pulled out a few purple flowers tied together at the stem by a string. "It's a purple Hyacinth. I googled it and they said that's one of the best flowers to say I am sorry. If you don't want to keep its okay," Sam spoke hoping she would keep it because if she did than it would mean he still had a chance.

She began smiling and a few tears passed the barricade of eyes, "It's beautiful Sam. You are the only boy to have given me flowers. Thank you Sam, for not only apologising but for meaning it."

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**_

Rachel's POV

Sam stayed for a few more hours and they spoke. Rachel was so happy that Sam made an effort to apologise. She missed him, she missed talking to him. She walked him to the door and he promised to be there bright and early to take her to school. She didn't know if she wanted to go to school and deal with all the criticism and stares. She did it before but something about this time made it different. This time they weren't insulting her, well they were insulting her but they were also insulting her child and that she would not stand for. Having Sam there would make her feel better. She needed the moral support.

The next day she got up with a trip to the bathroom. She stomach was acting up. Lately she felt as if morning sickness was the way to start her day. She got ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast. Her dad made her yogurt and museli. Just when she took her last bite the doorbell rang. She yelled coming, kissed her father's goodbye, pulled her trolley bag and made her way outside. Sam was there, he took her bag and they made their way to the one place where things might just get worse.

When they walked in everyone was looking at her and then at her tummy, she felt so out of place.

For the first time she was unable to handle the stares and ridicule but Sam placed his hand on small of the back and they made their way her locker, that simple touch made her feel comforted and safe.

They passed Jacob Ben Israel on their way to her locker and Rachel stared at him for a few seconds. His face was badly bruised and battered. She turned to Sam for an explanation and he just smiled. Of Course he did it. She didn't reprimand him for that because she wanted to hurt him too. Jacob told the whole school about her. Sure he did t because Quinn asked him to but still her explanation still stands.

Her day went by relatively fine and before she knew it, it was break. Sam led her to the table at the core of the cafeteria. The table he sat at, with all the popular kids, where everyone can see them. She timidly sat down at the table and began picking at her food feeling very uncomfortable. Why would Sam make her do this?

Before she could question him on his motives he jumped up on their table and began speaking, "Can I get every bodies attention please?" there was no silence so he spoke again, "hey can I get every bodies attention," he screamed and like a roar from a lion , when produced everyone on would stop and listen, that's what happened.

"I was going to do this yesterday but there were a bit of complications. As you all now know Rachel's pregnant and I just wanted to clarify that the baby she is carrying, it's mine," he said pointing to himself. He was scaring Rachel. Why would he want to reveal himself like this?

"So now you guys don't have to wonder or whisper in the hallways. I just wanted to say to everyone that if I ever catch anyone speaking bad about her or the baby well let's just say you don't want to know what will happen. Rachel," her eyes widened when he focused his attention on her, with his attention came the entire student bodies. Sure Rachel loved the attention but today she wanted nothing more than to be invisible.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry. I was an ass to you. Consider my apology?" why was he asking her to forgive him when she already did?

"I figured what better way to apologise to you than with a song. Puck hit it." He was serenading her.

_**Better with you**_

_**Better with you**_

_**I try to write this down**_

_**The words just don't come out**_

_**It's hard to say how you feel**_

_**Been down the longest road**_

_**Said yes when I meant no lost control of the wheel**_

_Cause you know that_

_**Things get so bad**_

_**You've got my back**_

_**Make me wanna sing**_

_**And girl I am singing about you**_

Artie joined in the group. In fact it was all the glee boys.

_No sweeter sound_

_Than what I've found_

_No perfect love_

_**Could be more perfect than us**_

They had now formed a line and began dancing with Mike leading them.

_**Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like**_

_**The music sounds better with you baby**_

_**It feels right, it feels right**_

_**Everything's better with you**_

**I used to think that love**

**Was something fools made up**

**Cause all I knew was heart break**

**Oh I couldn't help myself,**

**Let this heart go through hell**

**There's only so much a heart can take**

_**Cause you know that **_

_**Things get so bad**_

_**You've got my back**_

_**Make me wanna sing**_

_**And girls I'm singing about you**_

_No sweeter sound _

_Than what I've found _

_No perfect love_

_**Could be more perfect than us**_

_**Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like**_

_**The music sounds better with you baby**_

_**It feels right, it feels right**_

_**Everything's better with you**_

He had made his way right in front of her and grasped her hand in his.

_**Every song**_

_**Every rhyme**_

_**Every word (music sound better with you)**_

_**Every day (everyday)**_

_**All of the time (all of the time)**_

_**Every way**_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

She's my music enhancer

When the music plays, she's my dancer

When I am around her everything's faster

Every question I have she's the answer

I am head over heels

Can't explain it, it's so surreal

When I am around you, baby, 

You make me feel like

_**Everything's better with you, oh, baby**_

_**It feels like, it feels like**_

_**The music sounds better with you, baby**_

_**It feels right, t feels right **_

_**Everything's better with you , oh, baby**_

_**it feels like, it feels like**_

_**The music sounds better with you , baby**_

_**It feels right, it feels right **_

_**Everything's better with you**_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

He held her hand again and made her stand. Her heart swelled and her eyes watered. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and slow, methodically. It ignited a spark in the bottom of the belly. His hands wove in her hair while hers moved to his neck where they played with the hair at the nap of his neck. In Rachel opinion it was the best kiss ever. They both were oblivious to those around them, preferring to stay in their cocoon.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for updates and pictures.**_

_**If you want to see what the plant looks like. It is on my twitter page.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I want to give a huge thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted and followed this story. You are awesome.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is in no way mine. **_

_**Please enjoy **___

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 14: "A Warning"

Sam's POV

He was happy. He was well and truly happy. His parents knew about Rachel and even though they were disappointed in him, they supported him. Rachel's parents knew about him and the baby and they were closely coming to terms with it. And now he and Rachel were a couple, one of the things Sam wanted was to change her relationship status was from single to taken.

After his whole performance and public declaration Sam sat with Rachel and his friends and enjoyed his lunch. They went about the whole day with happiness and before Sam knew it, it was time for glee.

They walked down the halls, holding hands, Rachel talking to him about some Broadway musical she wanted to watch. It seems as if she had a lot to catch up on, after all they haven't spoken for a while. As they walked and Rachel talked Sam noticed Quinn standing outside the classroom with Santana and Brittany. He turned to Rachel and spoke, "why don't you go in. I want to talk to Santana about something," Rachel scrunched her nose in disgust and her eyes filled with sadness as if she knew he was lying. Having no other way to reassure her he bent his head and placed a kiss upon her lips. It was full of love and reassurance, reassurance that he was coming back to her.

He just had to talk to Quinn. He knew about her involvement with Rachel and the baby. It was so easy to get information from Jacob. He didn't mean to scare the boy; he just didn't like people messing with those he cares about, regardless of their gender. So he was just going to talk to her, warn her. He is never one to raise a hand at a girl, he may be a lot of things but he will never hit a woman, his mama raised him right.

He stopped right in front of them and crossed his arms. They were leaning on the lockers, Quinn twirling a piece of her blonde locks, Santana filing her nails and Brittany just standing there. They seized their talking when they saw him. Quinn raised her head to look him directing in the eyes, her green orbs flirtatious and her smile compulsive. At one stage in his life he would have been ecstatic at being on the receiving end of her attention but not now. She didn't hold any interest anymore. Yeah sure she was pretty and all but she didn't do it for him.

He returned her smile and began talking, "I know it was you," her smile faulted but just barely, "I don't know what you are talking about,"

He knew she would play oblivious, "do you know how easy it is to coax information out of someone who is completely terrified of you?" he asked rhetorically. He knew she knew he was taking about Jacob but she played her role well enough to make it look like she didn't, "again Sam, I don't what it is you are talking about."

Sam was getting irritated, "stop playing dumb it doesn't suit you. I know you are the one who told Jacob everything."

It was in that moment that Santana decided to pipe in, "Look trouty mouth. I was the one that told Jewfrow. What are you going to do about it?" she asked crossing her arms too. Sam turned his attention from Quinn to her, "oh Santana you underestimate me. I'd be careful what you say. There are a lot of things I know that you don't think I know," he briefly looked at Brittany when he said the last part then back at her. It was enough because she seemed to get the message and scowled.

"I'm warning you, all of you. If you spread rumours about Rachel or so much as insult her, and I find out about it. Please be scared. I know all of your secrets. You forget Puck's my best friend." He smirked at them turned around and walked away satisfied.

The rest of the week passed with Rachel and Sam enclosed in their bubble. They would eat lunch together, he would walk her to class and they would go to glee. They would spend after school together doing their homework except those days Rachel had ballet and Sam had football practise. You would think that majority of their time was spent together but school was demanding and Sam started his new job aside from delivery papers and pizza. He also managed to land a job as a salesman in their local comic book shop. The owner was impressed with his knowledge on the matter and hired him within two minutes. He had only been there for a matter of days but he sold over twenty comic books.

People would sometime stop and watch him impersonate the character and that alone would convince them to buy the book. It was like a dream come true for him even if he came home at the end of the day exhausted.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV

They were in the auditorium practising for Sectionals. It was a week away and they were not even close to being ready. Rachel knew how significant her role was in this. After all she was the lead. She had to be the best. Everyone was counting on her, Sam was counting on her and she will be damned if she let them, Sam, down.

Everything has been so great recently. Sam, the popular football player was her boyfriend. He dads were warming up to the situation. She got the lead role in glee for sectionals but there were also some downsides like her morning sickness and most importantly her lack of sleep. She had been feeling tired a lot these days but with her hectic schedule she hadn't managed to sleep. Plus she had been getting lower back pains which she associated with being on her feet for too long and headaches which she blamed on no sleep.

Now on top of the stage she was practising the move Mr Shue had given them to do. When she twirled she let out a loud cry when a sharp pain assaulted her lower back. She crouched to the floor. Within seconds Sam was by her side and the glee kids stopped rehearsing to see what was wrong. They all crowed around her and Sam on the floor.

"Rachel, are you okay? What's wrong?" Sam asked, worry evident on his features. She closed her eyes tightly when the pain became stronger, "it's my back. It hurts. It hurts really badly."

Sam picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. She was in too much pain to ask where he was taking her. "Puck," he called.

The rest of the people stood silent watching them leave. It was Quinn who broke the silence, "seriously guys you don't actually believe her do you? She's bluffing. She just wants attention."

It was Kurt who responding, "Would you shut up Quinn and stop being jealous."

She just huffed at him and turned her attention to Santana.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**It you want to see what's really wrong with Rachel you have to review. I want at least ten reviews. Please.**_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**OMG thank you to everyone who reivewed I finally reached 100 reviews. It may not seem like a big deal but it is to me. You all are awesome. Big Sam hugs and kisses to all of you.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed and followed this story. It means a great deal to me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters, though I wish I did. **_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 15: "12 Weeks"

Sam's POV

He was frantic, yelling at Puck the entire ride to drive faster. He was scared out of his mind. In case there was something wrong with Rachel and the baby. He didn't know what he would do I something happened to them. They had become his world. He was warming up to the idea of being a father. He'd Image all the stuff he would teach his son or daughter.

Now he was wheeling an injured Rachel to the doctor's office praying that it was nothing serious.

They were told to go inside and wait, that the doctor would be in any moment. Puck was outside in the waiting room. Sam must remember to thank the boy later. He had yelled at him in the car and demanded him to be quiet. He had to apologise for that. Finally the nurse came in; at least he thought it was a nurse. It wasn't Doctor Greene that was for sure because Doctor Greene was a man and Sam knew for a fact that the woman standing in front of them was not a man.

Rachel finally spoke, "who are you? Where's Doctor Greene? What are you doing here? Why are you so young?" Rachel was right. She was too young to be a doctor at least in his opinion.

"I am Doctor Madison. Sorry Doctor Greene is in the middle of delivering a baby so he asked me to take over."

Rachel looked angry. I guess she wasn't willing to trust someone she just met. It did take her a while to warm up to Doctor Greene now she has to share her feelings with another doctor. Sam rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying his best to offer comfort in any way he can.

"So Rachel," she smiled, "why don't you tell me what's wrong,"

Rachel turned her head to look at me when the doctor spoke, "are you feeling uncomfortable. Do you want him to leave," the doctor asked.

Sam glared at her and Rachel's grip on his wrist tightened. "No, no I want him to stay." Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay, if that is what you want," Rachel nodded her head.

"She said her lower back hurt. Like a lot." Sam began.

"Right, your chart says that on you first visit you were deduced to be seven weeks so now you're about twelve right. Okay." Even though she was talking to them to Sam it seemed like she was also talking to herself.

"Do you experience any headaches as of recently?" she asked. Sam turned his head in Rachel's direction waiting for her to answer.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV

How did she know? Rachel hadn't disclosed that information to anyone not even Sam, especially Sam. She knew if he knew about the headaches and the back pain he would worry about it, even more than he was now. Rachel didn't want that in fact the one thing Rachel didn't want was to be smothered.

Rachel reluctantly nodded her head in agreement to the doctor's question. "How about sleep? Do you feel really tired earlier than usual?"

"Yes I do feel tired but the only thing it means is that I have a very demanding schedule. You have no idea how hard it is being me." Rachel finally cried out.

Sam spoke, "Rachel why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked not angry but hurt. His blue eyes filled with pain.

She opened her mouth to answer but the doctor voice was heard instead, "Rachel stress is something so common. Everybody suffers from stress and that doesn't change when you become pregnant. There's always going to be something out there whether it is a bad test or a demanding activity. That is normal."

She sat in her chair and faced Rachel and Sam, "but when there is a death in the family or something drastic like that it becomes bad. It becomes detrimental for the wellbeing of your child. Lower back pain, headaches and tiredness are all symptoms of this. You are over exerting yourself Rachel. You need to take a break because if you carry on like this there is a possibility of you losing this baby. You don't want that do you?"

Rachel felt awful now that she knew the consequences of her actions. She couldn't afford to lose this baby. It became her life. "No I don't want to lose this baby. I won't"

"Good. That means when you are feeling tired you should sleep. If you can drop out of extracurricular activities that you feel are not as important in your career path then you should do it. I would like to do a sonogram and check the baby out. You next scheduled appointment was for this Saturday so why don't we get it done for you today." She smiled and left the room giving them a few moments of privacy.

He was silent throughout the time she was talking and it scared Rachel.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you Sam. I didn't think it was this bad. It thought my back was paining because I was on my feet the whole day and the headaches I thought, it doesn't matter what I was wrong not to tell you about it. I am sorry. Please forgive me?" She asked pouting for good measure.

"Rachel you know I can't resist you when you're pouting," he whined. She knew he couldn't resist her, that's why she did it. "You have to promise me that you will tell me if you're feeling down or something like that. Rachel I need to know these kinds of stuff."

"Okay I promise," she said satisfied that her pout did the trick. Just then the doctor came and in and wheeled the sonogram machine with her. She pulled it to the left side of Rachel's bed. The right side was occupied by Sam.

Rachel squealed when the cold liquid made contact with her growing bump. Rachel and Sam looked at the screen waiting anxiously to see their baby. The doctor's face changed and it was Rachel who recognised it, "what. What is it? What's wrong?" Rachel asked suddenly afraid of what the doctor had to say to them.

Sam who was looking at the screen didn't see the doctor's face, spoke, "what are you talking about Rachel?"

"Something is wrong. I saw her face. It changed. You saw something didn't you?" Suddenly worst case scenarios began racing through her mind, "It's something bad right, like, like does my baby have two noses. Please tell me my baby does not have two noses. Sam this is not good. Can you imagine? Seeing your baby for the first time and realising that he or she has two noses. I can imagine it and I am telling you, it is not good," she was talking a mile a minute and both the doctor and Sam didn't even understand half the things she was saying.

"Actually what I see is two heads," she smiled. Both Sam and Rachel's eyes widened considerably, "two heads that's even worse," Rachel cried.

The doctor hurried to ease her, "calm down Rachel the reason your baby has two heads is because you are having two babies."

It was Sam who spoke, "what like twins?"

"Yes twins." Rachel fainted when she heard that.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**I bet you never see that coming did you? Well now that the cats out of the bag, please review and tell me what baby you want oops babies. I had been planning that from the first chapter and I am sooooo happy that you guys are in the loop now. So what do you want?**_

_**Two girls? **_

_**Two Boys? **_

_**One boy and one girl?**_

_**Also can someone from America tell me exactly how the holidays work. I really need to know when the different terms and holidays are, thanks I would really appreciate it**_

_**I know what I want but who knows *shrug* I may be persuaded to change my mind ;)**_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**So here I am posting a new chapter when I supposed to be busting my head learning Physics. you all must be really important if I am doing that ;) anyway I didn't have time to proof read so please bear with my mistakes and enjoy.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and followed this story.**_

_**Also I would like to thank .408 and gleegirlforlife998 for helping me with my questions regarding the holidays. You both are the best. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is in no way mine.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 16: Fight

Rachel's POV

When Rachel opened her eyes she found herself sitting in the middle of two guys. Noah was on her left driving the vehicle and Sam was on the right. He was looking out of the window but turned towards her when she yawned, "What happened?"

"What happened, Berry is you fainted and we had to carry you out of the hospital and all. My ma even heard you were there. You were lucky you were out, you didn't get to see her go all bat shit crazy."

She looked at Sam silently imploring if what the doctor said was true. Unfortunately it was. She knew she was supposed to be happy and a part of her was. The nurturing part the part that made her a mother was happy but a bigger more rational part told her it wasn't going to be rosy. Two kids meant twice of everything that that was going to be very hard to obtain because things cost money, money that she didn't have. Maybe she would have to invest in a job.

Sam already has three while she has none. She can't leave everything to him. After all they are in this together she was going to have to get a job and contribute to their growing family. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Puck pulled into her driveway.

Sam opened the latch of the door and jumped out, his shoes making a splashing sound when he stepped right into a puddle of water. He turned back to face her grasping her much smaller softer hands in his and helping her to step out of the vehicle, carefully so as for her not to step in the same puddle as he did.

By the time they reached the front door Noah was already inserting the key into the lock and giving them entrance way to the home. They were treating her as if she was mad of glass. She hated being treated as if she was a fragile doll that can break at any given moment.

They all walked straight into the living room Rachel and Sam sat side by side on the double sofa. "Well I am starving," Noah exclaimed. "I don't know about you guys but I am feeling for pizza," he plopped down on the plush sofa opposite the one Rachel and Sam were seated on.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam and Rachel were sitting on the couch, Rachel playing with her fingers and Sam staring at the wall. Noah had left a while back to go and buy the pizza. Sam could take the silence any longer, "come on Rachel talk to me. I can't know what you are thinking if you don't talk to me."

"Twins," was all she said. It came out soft, mumbled and almost inaudible. Before he could contradict her she continued. If he wanted to know what she was thinking then she will tell him.

"Do you know what that means?" Sam knew the question was rhetorical so he waited for her to continue.

"I'll tell you what exactly that entails. For two babies you require twice the amount of possessions that means double the diapers, double the clothes double everything. We need money for that Sam. Money we don't have.

"We're seventeen Sam, we can't do this," by now she was crying.

"Rach, baby look at me," he gently lifted her chin up so that their eyes could meet. "I know it seems hard, hell it seems impossible but we'll get through this. After all you are Rachel Berry nothing is impossible for you. I'll….get another job if I have to."

She just let out a dry laugh, "I can't ask you to do that you already have three. You need to live your life too. You need to be a teenager."

"Rachel you have no idea how important you and this baby, no these babies are to me. if I have to get another job to support you all I will do it gladly." Sam cradled her face with both of his hands and pulled e in his direction until their lips were finally connected. It melted Rachel's heart as well as made her legs go weak. Sam tongue darted out, pressing against her bottom lip silently asking r entrance to which she accepted. The carried on kissing until Rachel's front door opened and in came the glee kids.

They both pulled apart, Rachel blushed scarlet and Sam scratched his head sheepishly.

They all made their way to the couch and seated themselves as if it were their home. Kurt sat on the coffee table in front of Rachel and offered her a brown paper bag. Rachel pried the paper apart and peered inside. It was chocolate chip muffins, her favourite. It made her lips crack into a wide smile. The same Kurt who fought tooth and nail with her for solos remembered her favourite muffin flavour, "thank you Kurt. It means a lot to me."

Ten minutes later Noah barged in through the door with two large pizza boxes in his hands. Just after the glee kids arrived Sam had excused himself from the living room to phone Noah and inform him of the new gust and the need for extra food.

Rachel picked herself up to go to the kitchen and retrieve plates in which for all of them to eat when Sam stopped her insisting that she needed the rest.

Each one of them grabbed the clean white plates and dug in their meal. Rachel sat on the couch smiling at all of them. They really were like a big happy family.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies and playing games with everyone, even Santana and Brittany showed up. Santana made herself perfectly clear that the only reason she had attended this crazy farce (her words not Rachel's) was because Brittany wanted to come. She still acted the same though passing out dirty, hurtful remarks here and there but overall she was kind to Rachel, well not kind but not mean either. Rachel thinks that the only reason Santana was not dissing her was because of Sam and what he would do if she did. Rachel knew he said something to her earlier when he told her to go to the glee club, Rachel wasn't stupid. He knew that Sam had something against both her and Quinn and that's why Santana was being nice.

As for Quinn she never showed up. She was too stubborn and too prideful to step foot in Rachel home, rather she would go home and plot her revenge. But Rachel wasn't afraid of Quinn, she had a loving caring boyfriend and friends and family that cared about her. If Quinn wanted to mess with her then she could try, Rachel was tired of being helpless. If it's a fight Quinn wants that that's exactly what Rachel will give her. She would not allow Quinn to take Sam from her. He was the best thing that happened to her and she will fight for him.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**I have a poll on my profile page that I would be really thankful if you guys check it out and vote. It is about the gender of Rachel and Sam's Babies. Tell me what you want.**_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here you go the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted favourited this story. I also want to thank those who voted on the poll.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 17: Blackberries

Sam's POV

That night Sam lay on his bed, his head resting comfortably on his hand. He kept thinking about the doctor's appointment and what she said. He was going to be a father to not only one but two babies. He was shirtless sleeping on his bed, legs crossed and contemplating his new life.

Rachel was right, this was going to be hard but he was the man, he had to be the strong for her. He would have to look for another job. He could fit it into his schedule. He delivered the paper in the morning every week. He worked shifts as a pizza delivery guy mostly in the nights and he worked the weekends at the comic book store. He could find another job that allowed him to work on the weekends. Yep that's exactly what he was going to do. Oh hell who was he kidding? There was no way he was going to get another job. Maybe he would have to look for a job that pays better that his current one. That was the only option he could think of.

He had come home a nine that night to find his mom washing the dishes. Stevie and Stacy were sleeping. It was past their bedtime and his dad was watching TV. He waited for his mother to finish what she was doing and then he sat them both down on the round kitchen table and told them about the twins. He still had to get used to that word. I sounded so foreign on his tongue. Anyway they were shocked at first which Sam could tell because they looked silently at each other with their eyes wide. He was silent too giving them time to adjust to the situation. He knew exactly what they were feeling having felt the same things if not more intensely a few hours earlier.

After they had processed his news they spoke for a few minutes about school, work and football. With his dad working and his hectic schedule they trio never really had the time to talk but when they did it was something Sam treasured.

He fell asleep anxious for the next day.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

He got up the next morning the same time he got up every other day performed his daily routines and went to Rachel's house. His wasn't going school today and neither was Rachel.

_**Flashback to the previous day at the hospital**_

Sam was sitting on the chair in the waiting room talking to Hiram Berry. LeRoy had gone to speak to the doctor for a few seconds leaving Sam with the man Sam was sure hated him. He always looked at Sam with this evil glare, like he was imagining what it would be, like to kill him in his sleep. It gave Sam the shivers but he knew this was his only chance so he spoke, "Mr Berry there is something I would like to ask you."

"What is it?"

It was now or never. 'Sam you can do this' he chanted in his head. 'The man won't kill you in a hospital it was too risky', "I was just thinking that would everything Rachel is going through, you know school, glee and now finding out she is carrying twins that maybe it would do he good to have a day off, you know, to like unwind."

He pursed his lips very much in the same manner that Rachel does when she thinking only it looks much cuter on her and makes him want to suck on her bottom lip jutting out. He shakes his head off his thoughts too scared that maybe Mr Berry will be able to know what he was thinking.

"I think that is a good idea. LeRoy and I have to go for a business trip out of town for a few days. There is a delicate matter that needs our attention. Do you think you can take care of my daughter until then? We leave early tomorrow morning."

"Yes of course I will take care of her. You can count on me. Thank you." he smiled, score. He and Rachel had the house for a few days. He tried not to let his excitement show too much, he didn't want Mr Berry to revoke the invitation.

_**End of flashback.**_

He let himself in through the front door which was open. Mr and Mr Berry were just about to leave, running about here and there retrieving their last minute items. LeRoy stopped to speak to him, "tell Rachel we love her and sorry we didn't say goodbye. We will call her when we reach. We didn't want to wake her. By the way here are the keys. Bye and you take of our little girl, got it?"

Sam just nodded his head vigorously.

Once they left and Sam was alone in their house he got to work on making Rachel breakfast. It did take him a little while to find what he was looking for because even though he had been to Rachel's house countless of times he had never handled the cupboards or the fridge and now he felt a little out of place. But he wanted to do something good for her and he was going to.

Halfway through cutting the different fruits he was gathering for her fruit salad she decided to walk down the stairs, well more like run down the stairs. She did pause in her actions when she saw him. Her eyebrows knitted together and she pursed her lips in confusion which in Sam's opinion made her utterly adorable. "Sam, what are you doing here? Why didn't you wake me up? Do you know how late for school we are?"

He smiled at her, "don't laugh at me Sam. This is not funny. I have never been late for school before."

He placed the knife down, wiped his hand in the towel beside him and moved from behind the counter, making his way over to her. "Okay we're not late for school because we are not going."

He could see begin to panic so he carried on explaining,

"I spoke to your dads yesterday and they were cool with it, actually they thought it was a good idea." he could see that she was still not convinced so he used his real reason to appeal to her, "look Rachel all I am asking for is one day. Let's take a time out. I want to use this day to relax. No stressing over money, jobs, the babies future. Today we're not going to worry about anything and that includes, sectionals, school, the glee club, nothing. Today it's going to be just you, me and our babies. Think of it as our first family day. Can you do that for me?"

She had tears in her eyes that Sam knew she was never going to spill. She dabbed at her eyes with her fingers and nodded her head, "Good and it also occurred to me that through this entire time we have been together I have never taken you out on a date. So tonight we are going to dress up and I am going to be a perfect gentleman. I am going to take you to dinner in this lovely little vegan place I discovered after much research and then we are going to watch a movie. Like a normal couple. What do you say?"

"I think it is a great idea. So what's for breakfast?" she asked. "That's the spirit. All you favourite fruits and I stopped by the supermarket to pick up some blackberries because I know how much you love them."

She squealed at that and leaned forward placing a huge kiss on his lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Sam you are the best," she was jumping up and down and hugging him while he laughed at her antics.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review. **_

_**If you haven't already voted please, please visit my profile page and vote. I want to know what babies you guys want, whether it's two boys or two girls or one of each.**_

_**Follow me on twitter… Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) for pictures and updates.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I have the next Chapter for you. I was going to post earlier but I had only gotten home now.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. It means a lot to me. Also can you guys visit y profile page and vote on the poll please. **_

_**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters are in no way mine.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it **_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**_

Chapter 18: "Fun Day"

Rachel's POV

After breakfast they played scrabble in which she whipped his ass. She was so thankful that he suggested they do nothing but have a fun day as she was now referring to it as. It's like he always knew what she needed and when she needed it. She didn't tell him this yet or anyone for that matter but she was falling for him and falling hard. Not because of all the things he was doing for her even though she will admit that played a role in her feelings. It was the person he was. He was kind and sweet and considerate and all-round the best. It was all those qualities and the way he made her feel; he made her want to be a better person.

After they played scrabble and a few other board games she decided she wanted to bake some cupcakes. With everything that happened lately she hadn't found the time to bake. So now that the opportunity arose she wanted to bake. And she wanted to bake with him. At first he was reluctant to do something that outwardly suggested he was whipped but then when he saw they look in her eyes he caved. They had also got into a little fight, with her dumping a bowl of flour onto his newly washed blonde hair when his back was turned. He turned and looked at her in shock while she tried her hardest to stifle her giggles to no avail. She burst out laughing and when she saw him coming after her she darted out of the room all the while chuckling. When he finally caught her around the waist, gently so as to not hurt the babies, he threw a cup of chocolate chips on her, don't laugh it was the closest thing he could grab.

It was the best day ever in Rachel's opinion and all his antics made her love him all the more. When Olly Murs "Dance With Me Tonight" came on the radio which was playing low on the background Sam jumped up from the couch and bounded to the radio to increase its volume. Then he went over to Rachel and picked her up and they began dancing to the song with Sam singing loudly to the words.

_**I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute**_

_**On the floor up and close getting lost in it**_

_**I won't give up without a fight**_

_**I just wanna, oh baby**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_**So come on, oh baby**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

He had his hands around her waist while she had hers wrapped around his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, their bodies moving in tune with the music coming from the radio, Sam still singing

_**I feel the music moving through your body**_

_**Looking at you I can tell you want me**_

_**Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah**_

_**When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care**_

_**I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right**_

_**Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_**So come on, oh baby**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

It was so much of fun that they didn't hear the phoning ringing or maybe they did and they didn't want to answer it.

_**I just wanna, oh baby**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_**Everybody, everybody come on now**_

_**Girl, just close your eyes**_

_**We can dance all through the night,**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_**And everybody sing**_

_**Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_**So come on girl just close your eyes**_

_**We can dance all through the night**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

Overall the day had been amazing. When the clock struck four Sam decided to take his leave. He had told Rachel that he wanted the date to be as realistic as possible so he was going home to take a shower and get ready, ultimately giving Rachel the time to get ready for her date and he would drive by at seven thirty and pick her up for their date, like a gentleman.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Sam's POV**_

He had arrived at the Berry residence at exactly thirty minutes past seven. He knew how punctual Rachel was and he didn't want to be at the receiving end of her anger at this point in time when Rachel had no control of her hormones. In the three and a half hours that he had been gone he hadn't had the opportunity to witness Rachel turning her closet upside down in search of the perfect outfit. He had never understood women and their need to have everything in their outfit matching. The right shoes, the right accessories. He also didn't understand for the life of him why women would use really high heels when not even an hour into the date their feet would start paining. Why wear something of you know you are going to be uncomfortable in it?

It was all a blur to him and he wasn't sure how he would handle all that aspect if one the children Rachel was carrying was a girl. Sure he would love her regardless of her gender and attributes; it's just that he would need to get a lot of practise. He must make sure to ask his dad how he dealt with Stacie.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Rachel. Within seconds she appeared at the top, her eyes downcast suggesting shyness and hesitation. She began descending the stairs putting each high heeled black shoe in front of another. She wore a black, short dress with polka dots on it. The dress reached just above her knee. It brought attention to the 12 week bump but in his opinion the dress embraced it. It was as if she wasn't ashamed of it. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful locks and her lips were smeared with this bright red that made her lips look pouty and just waiting to be kissed. She was flawless and his mouth hung in desire as she walked.

She wove her head in the crook of his elbow and with a huge, satisfied smile on her features she spoke, "wipe your mouth, you're drooling."

He hastily closed his moth and then ran the back of his hand across his lips for fear of him actually drooling… he wasn't but if he had been given a few more seconds to see her glorious figure he was pretty sure he would have drooled.

Sam drove to the restaurant trying to pay apt attention to Rachel's monologue and look at the road at the same time. She was talking a mile a minute but he didn't mind. When he stopped at the restaurant he jumped out of his dads vehicle (who after begging and explaining to he lent Sam) and ran to Rachel's side and opening the door. He knew the importance of good manners and to add to that his mother told him that the one thing a woman wanted on a first date is a gentleman, a man who would open the door for her. She beamed at his as she got out, "what a gentleman," she said teasingly.

They walked hand and hand into the restaurant Sam stepped aside to give his name to the man in the tux looking at the list of customers. The man whose nametag read George looked for his name and then called a girl who led them to their table, two menus in her hand.

Once they were seated opposite each other their waitress place a menu in front of each of them and then spoke, "hi my name is Stephanie and I'll be you waitress tonight. I will give you a couple minutes to decide what it is you are going to order."

Sam looked down at the menu after seeing Rachel gaze at hers intently. They had pictures for certain meals and there was one that immediately caught his eye, "Rachel look at this. It looks like a burger, and like not just any burger like a real burger," he yelled with glee not paying attention to the few people who stopped their eating and turned to look at him. He may not have noticed but Rachel did and all it did was illicit a loud happy laugh from deep within her throat.

The waitress, Stephanie, came back to the table with her notepad and pen, "are you guys ready to order?" Sam looked at Rachel and the waitress, "I'll have a-," he looked at the menu for the name of his burger because he didn't bother before, "a coke, you all sell coke right? And a Savoury lentil-mushroom burger. The name doesn't sound so good but it this one," he pointed not wanting her to confuse his order. He then looked at Rachel, shit he said his order before letting her say hers. She didn't seem fazed at all, "I will have a Fettuccine Alfredo and an orange juice."

She smiled at them and took their menus, "coming right up."

"I almost wasn't going to come," Rachel blurted.

Sam looked at her in confusion. Was she having second thoughts about them?

She hastily began defending herself, "it wasn't anything you did. It just- this is my first date and I was so excited. After you left I went had a bath and then everything started going wrong. I don't know if you know this but to a girl, the first date is so special. You want everything to perfect. I just wasn't feeling like it. Everything I put, clothes wise, I just- I felt ugly and I had given up. But then I thought. This is Sam and he wouldn't be here if he didn't want to. And I told myself that Sam accepts and likes me the way I am."

He lent across their table and wiped the tear that escaped the confines of her eyes, "I do, like you the way are. I would never want you to change that for anything."

The rest of the night went by so fast and before they knew it, it was time to go. When Sam looked up from Rachel's brown orbs he noticed almost everyone had left the restaurant with only a few couples and or families remaining. He paid and they left.

When he saw the time he realized that they had missed their movie. It was way past showing times so he asked Rachel what she wanted to do, "let's go back and we'll watch a movie there and eat ice cream because I really want ice cream right now."

He smiled at her and grasped her hand in his.

Sam inserted the DVD into the player and he and Rachel settled themselves next to each other on the couch. Rachel had her bowl of vanilla ice cream that was topped with blueberries while he had his plain.

Halfway through the movie Sam noticed Rachel was dozing off. He grabbed the remote and switched the movie off and then proceeded to carry Rachel into her bedroom. She had long since stepped out of the black dress so Sam didn't have to worry about her not being comfortable. He covered her to her chin and started to the door. Her hand latched onto his and made him halt in his movements, "stay please."

He looked into her eyes to see them shining. He pulled the covers and settled next to her on the bed. "Sam will you do me a favour?" he remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "Will you hold me?"

Sam smiled and laced his hand around her waist, caressing her baby bump until she joined the world of slumber.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**So what do you think of it? Please review and tell me. Also if there is anything you would like to see in this story please let me know and I will try and incorporate it. **_

_**If I can ten reviews for this chapter I promise I will update tomorrow. I need motivation ;)**_

_**If you want to see the dress Rachel is wearing then you can see it on my twitter page … Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) or you can see it on polyvore. It's called Classic Black and here is the link **_

_** classic_black/set?id=60076559**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I am sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier and I am not going to bother to offer excuses.**_

_**Disclaimer: glee is in no way mine**_

_**Thanks for the reviews alerts and favourites.**_

_**Please vote in my poll on my profile page. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**_

_**In the song below the bold+underlined+italics is **__**Sam**_

_**Italics are**__ Rachel_

_**The bold is them **_**both**

Chapter 19: Celebration

Sam's POV

It had been six days since his date with Rachel and everything had been going great. At first he thought that it would be awkward in the morning but it was the exact opposite. Rachel woke up refreshed and ready for the day not the slightest bit fazed that he was in her bed. It was Thursday morning that Rachel's fathers had gotten home and Sam hadn't stayed for dinner that night knowing that her dads would want some quality time with their daughter.

Now though Sam was standing on the stage and waiting for the judges to call the winners that would be advancing to the next level, Regionals. Rachel had his hand in an iron grip and was closing her eyes tight. Sam took the time that the judges were speaking to the audience, to think about their performance. Rachel and Finn had performed a kick ass duet and even though Sam was jealous at first of the fact that Finn got to sing with his girl he knew Rachel didn't see Finn in that way. And he had to admit their voices went together. Afterwards they killed it with a group number filled with awesome chorography all thanks to Mr Shue.

What was he thinking they had this in the bag, "From McKinley High, the New Directions." Everyone started jumping and shouting, Rachel running to him and plastering a huge kiss on his lips in front of everyone.

There was so much chatter on the bus ride home, everyone super excited that we won and frankly Sam was too. Glee had become such an important part of his life. He made more than friends in the glee kids, he made family. And Rachel had even made some friends in the form of Mercedes and Kurt well more Kurt than Mercedes. They had bonded when she came home from the hospital and it only got better thereafter. He could tell that the friendship was doing wonders to Rachel. She was chipper and happier.

Sam stopped talking to Artie when he saw Puck seat himself next to Rachel. He was too far to hear what was being said but Puck had a pleading look on his face and Rachel was close to caving. After a few minutes of Rachel talking to him non-stop Puck's face broke out into a huge grin and yelled, "Yo everyone party, tonight, at the Berry house. You will only be allowed if you have alcohol if not well no entry."

His words made Rachel exclaim, "Noah!"

So now the bus was heading to Rachel house. Just last night Rachel's parent informed her that they had to leave town again. There was an emergency that needed to be take care of.

They all entered the house and Rachel led them to the basement were there was a mini stage with two mike stands stood and in the corner of the room was a cooler with different kinds of drinks there was also a huge couch that sat in front of a large flat screen TV. After all the time Sam had come into this house he had never seen this room. It was like a den.

An hour later everyone had reached the point between being tipsy and drunk. Rachel was the only sober one present because of the current inability of consuming alcohol as she put it. Currently Santana and Quinn were belting out a Katy Perry track and Rachel was begging him to perform with her next, "Sam please we haven't sung a duet before. Please Sam just one song that's all I am asking for."

Come to think of it they haven't sung a duet before. That's odd he thought they did. Oh well he gave her a small nod before she squealed, "yay," she grabbed at his hand and dragged him to the stage so fast that he barely had time to leave his beer down."

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV

Yay Sam had finally agreed to sing a duet with her after much begging. She grabbed his hand and hurried to the stage just as Quinn and Santana finished their song. She didn't was anyone to steal the stage. She barely took notice of Sam almost spilling his drink, she was too giddy.

They both took their place in front of each mike stand and waited for the music to start.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_**It's always a good time**_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woke up on the right side of the bed **_

_**What's up with this Prince Song inside my head?**_

_**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**_

_**Cuz it's always a good time**_

_**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care **_

_**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**_

_**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**_

Sam turned his attention to her and she looked at him before looking at everyone dancing in front of her. They were all situated at different parts of the room but they were all swaying to the music with a red cup in their hand.

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

**It's gonna be alright**

_**We don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time**_

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**We don't even have to try; it's always a good time**

Rachel began walking towards him as she sang,

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

She stopped right in front of him before looking at the glee kids

_Lets hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time _

_**Good morning and good night**_

_I wake up at twilight_

**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**We don't even have to try; it's always a good time**

At this point everyone was jumping up and down dancing in delight

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time **

**We don't even have to try; it's always a good time**

_**Doesn't matter when**_

**It's always a good time then**

_Doesn't matter where _

_It's always a good time there_

They walked towards each other until they met in the middle of the stage

_**Doesn't matter when**_

_**It's always a good time then**_

It's always a good time there

Everybody sang now. They were having a blast of a time. All except for Quinn but nobody noticed her because they were having too much fun.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time **

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time **

**We don't even have to try; it's always a good time**

She was having a great time with her friends and her boyfriend. Everyone in the room was drunk beyond reason and Rachel was willing to overlook the consumption of alcohol by minors. It was worth it to see the happiness in her friends face. Yes friends. She considered everyone present in the room as her friend (except maybe Quinn) even if they didn't acknowledge her as such.

She sat on a barstool in front of the counter and she watched Sam. He was making one of his many impressions and was laughing with the guys, even Artie was laughing with them. Rachel also noticed that she wasn't the only one watching Sam; there was another, another by the name of Quinn. They caught each other looking and then diverted their eyes from Sam to each other. Both glaring and fighting for dominance in their stare. It was a few minutes later that Quinn took a few steps in her direction and then spoke commanding attention to everyone. She was slightly wobbly to give of the illusion she was drunk but Rachel knew better, Quinn might be slightly tipsy but she was not drunk. While everyone's red cup was filled with alcohol Quinn's was filled with Appletiser just like Rachel.

"Guys, let's play spin the bottle," Quinn said but not before looking at Rachel and winking with a small smile, that Rachel knew was evil.

Oh no she knew what she was doing, it was just another way for Quinn to sink her evil paws into Sam and Rachel will be damned if that happened. After Quinn announced her wonderful idea Finn slurred to no one in particular, "spin the bottle, my favourite, favourite game."

"Yeah no," Rachel spoke shaking her head to show disapproval before continuing, "I know what you are doing Quinn and I am not going to let you. I am not giving you an opportunity to kiss _my _boyfriend. Look he chose me so just let go."

"Wow naughty Berry. Put your claws away tiger," Santana said with a little pride in her voice or at least that what Rachel thought.

"Yeah Satan's right. I love a good cat fight as much as the next person but this is supposed to be a party Berry so if you don't wanna play Spin the Bottle, even though I would love to, we won't. There are plenty of other games. Urm," Puck thought running his hand through his Mohawk, "I never, let's play I Never,"

A little while later everyone was sitting in a circle, their legs crossed and their cups filled with alcohol, except for Rachel and maybe Quinn.

"Okay so who is going first?" Artie asked. "Why don't you go first Noah since you suggested the game," Rachel answered.

"Okay. I have never done the dirty in the change room before. Damn I really need to change that. You up for the challenge Berry?" he asked.

"That is disgusting Noah and completely unhygienic. I don't think anyone has ever done that before," she stopped speaking when she saw Santana, Brittany and she can't believe it Artie, "Artie?" she looked at him questionably.

He just shrugged his shoulders. A few hours and bottles later the game came to a close when Santana said she wanted to dance. That prompted everyone to wake up and move to the dance floor. "Rach come on let's dance," Sam coaxed her.

She did want to dance with him, "in a minute I really need to pee. This Appletiser has made my bladder work full swing, "you go dance, and I'll join you in a couple of seconds."

When Rachel walked down the stairs of the basement ten minutes later she saw everyone was dancing to the upbeat music of J Lo featuring Pitbull.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sam in the middle of the dance floor with his lips plastered to Quinn's. She couldn't look anymore; she just turned her head and ran up the stairs of the basement to her bedroom.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Please don't be mad at me, I have an explanation that will only come in the next chapter so review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Follow me on twitter Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces)**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, it means a lot to me. **_

_**Please visit my profile page and vote on the poll, please. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 20: "Believe in me"

Sam's POV

After Rachel told him she was going to the bathroom he proceeded to the dance floor where he began dancing and having fun. So far this night had been everything he needed. They just won sectionals and are on their way to Regionals and then Nationals. It seems like everything was going right.

He felt two hands being placed on his chest from behind and he just knew it was Rachel. He grasped her hands in his and turned to face her. You can just imagine his shock when he discovered it wasn't Rachel but Quinn. He dropped her hands as if she burned him. Before he knew it she grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him, hard. It took him a while to get his bearings but when he did he pushed her off of himself but he was too late. Rachel stood at the bottom of the stairs and he had no doubt that she had seen everything and he knew her ability to overthink things. So he ran after her but before he could get very far he felt a hand, no doubt Quinn's, grip his wrist holding him in his place. He attempted to jerk his hand from hers to release her grip but her hand just tightened telling him she wanted him to stay.

He stopped struggling and turned to face her, angry at her actions. He seriously didn't want to hurt her but if she kept on interfering in his relationship with Rachel and Rachel herself he wasn't going to be held responsible for his actions.

"Why are you doing this Quinn?" She didn't answer him just started walking in the direction of the stairs. The same stairs Rachel went up a few seconds ago, "Quinn where are you taking me? I don't have time for this."

His words made her grunt in frustration, "I just- I just wanna talk and I can't do it here with so much of noise."

He had a feeling that what she was going to say to him was important more important to her than to him though. They had finally made their way to the living room. It was empty because everyone was down in the basement and Rachel was- Sam didn't know where Rachel was. He needed to get this talk over with fast. He still needed to convince Rachel that he hadn't cheated on her.

"You wanted to talk, now talk," they had been silent for a few minutes now and Sam was losing his patience.

He sensed that she wasn't going to talk not that she was being stubborn, because she is, but because she didn't know what to say so he decided to start. He needed her to know this.

"Quinn I know you think that the only reason I am with Rachel is because she pregnant but that's not entirely true. I mean if Rachel hadn't gotten pregnant then I wouldn't have taken the time to get to know her and fall in love with her. Who knows I most probably would have been with you. But I know that eventually I would have found my way to Rachel. This, her being pregnant offered me an opportunity to see underneath this mask she hides behind."

"But why her Sam. I mean is there something wrong with me? How is it that you can love her but not me?" she cried.

"Look Quinn I know you. You come off as mean and bitchy but underneath all that is a scared girl. You protect those you care about and I admit that the way you go about doing it is a little vindictive and wrong. You can love; you just have a different way of showing it. You were my first kiss Quinn but you will always be one of my best friends."

She was crying a little but then she walked towards him, at first Sam thought she was trying to kiss him again but she just weaved her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. She was hugging him. Slowly his hands went around her, accepting her apology.

"I'll try to be a little nice to her but there's only so far I can go," she whispered in his shirt.

"You'd be surprised Quinn. I think you guys would make good friends. There's just something about Rachel. She has this ability to bring out this light inside you whenever she is around. She makes you believe in yourself."

"Why don't you go down with the rest of the guys and I'll go find Rachel," he suggested. Quinn slowly and reluctantly released him before walking to the stairs. Before she went down she turned and looked at him one last time, "you're a good man Sam Evans."

He smiled at her and went to search the house for Rachel.

He found her in her bedroom curled on the floor near her bed and she was crying. He walked to her and bent down until he was at eye level with her. He grabbed her hands to move it from her face so he could see her better but she just pushed him away, "don't touch me," she spat, angrily.

"Look Rachel I swear it isn't what it looks like,"

She picked up her face from where it was buried in her lap and stood up, angry, "oh so you didn't kiss her because I am pretty sure there is nothing wrong with my eyesight." She stood there waiting.

"I was dancing and the next thing I know is that there are two hands on my chest. I just assumed it was you and when I saw her I was shocked and she took advantage of that and _she _kissed _me. _Not the other way around."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe," she mumbled. Now it was Sam's turn to get angry.

"Rachel, look at me," he grabbed her chin a little too rough in his anger state but he didn't care, "I have never given you an indication that said I am unfaithful to you. I would never cheat on you and especially not with Quinn."

She was going to say something but he held up his hand to stop her, "no I am not finished. I could have walked away at any time but I didn't. If I wanted to be with Quinn I would be but I am not. And do you wanna know why, it's because I love you and I can't see myself loving another. You're it for Rachel. God dammit I don't know what to do anymore to convince you of my love. I love you so, so much," he said passionately, "but do you love you?"

She seemed shocked at his question, "of-of course," she stuttered.

He knew, "no you don't you hesitated and stuttered."

He turned and walked away from her but stopped when she said in a small voice, "are you breaking up with me?"

"Of course not Rachel, I just think you need time, time to realise your worth because I believe in you and you talk a great deal about believing in yourself. Now I just think you need to mean it."

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV

She was shocked at what he said. She doesn't love herself. How dare he accuse her of something like that? Of course she loves herself. No one loves her more than her, if that made any sense. Oh who was she kidding? She didn't love herself as much as she should have.

It's just that her entire life she had been alone. She never had any siblings; her parents were out of town so often. She didn't have any friends to tell her she was pretty or to have sleep overs with or do any of the girls stuff.

She was always picked on in school and it was Quinn who started it. The truth was Quinn was a big issue with her. Quinn was beautiful and popular, Quinn was perfect. She was always jealous of her. She made Rachel feel so worthless and unimportant and Rachel may say it didn't bother her but it did. It bothered her a lot. In fact it was what kept her up at night, obsessing over herself in the mirror, crying herself to sleep.

And now that Rachel was being honest, seeing Quinn with Sam. Holding him kissing him, it struck a chord deep within her. She didn't like the feeling. With Sam she finally felt like she was somewhere she belonged, with someone she belonged. And she hated the fact that Quinn could revoke that from her at any minute. She hated feeling weak.

She loved how he would whisper in her ear. She loved how she could talk to him for ours and not be afraid to show him who she really was. She loved…..him. She was completely, irrevocably and totally in love with Sam Evans and if one on the things she had to do to keep him was love herself then she would.

She would do whatever it took to keep him forever. She would fight for him.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam's POV

It's been a week since their fight if you could call it that. And it's been a week since he had spoken to Rachel. He meant what he said. She needed to realise her worth. He knew Quinn was a sore subject for her but he couldn't help her overcome that obstacle. It was up to her to sort it out because in the end it was her a battle to overcome. It was her battle to win.

They were in glee club. It was their first practise for the week. Mr Shue was about to start saying something when Rachel, who was sitting in the corner by herself, raised her hand, "I have something that I would like to sing please." He was shocked, Rachel never really said please before.

"Okay the floor is yours," he smiled and made his way to sit in her place.

"Sam," he looked at her shocked, "you were right about everything. You have never given me a reason to doubt you before. And during this past week I realised that you love not in spite of all my flaws but because of it. I always talked about how I was going to make on Broadway and up is where I am going but I never felt like what I was saying was true. There was a part of me, the vulnerable part that thought I was never going to make, a part that I have never shown anyone before."

"This song is for you and it's also for me because I have finally understood."

Everyone in the room was looking at him but he didn't care. His eyes were on Rachel and then she began to sing, her voice passionate and sad.

_**I'm losing myself**_

_**Trying to compete**_

_**With everyone else**_

_**Instead of just being me**_

_**I don't know where to turn**_

_**I've been stuck in this routine**_

_**I need to change my ways**_

_**Instead of always being weak**_

She was sitting on a barstool in the middle of the room and she had a mike stand in front of her. He had never see her like this, so full of raw emotion before but then he realised she was showing the part of her that nobody else saw, he just had to look hard enough.

_**I don't wanna be afraid**_

_**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful **_

_**Today**_

_**And know that I am okay**_

_**Cause everyone perfect in unusual **_

_**Ways you see**_

_**I just wanna believe in me**_

The last line she looked him straight in the eye, telling him everything she wasn't able to before

_**La la la la, la la la la **_

_**The mirror can**_

_**It's doesn't show you what's inside**_

_**And it, it can tell you you're full of life**_

**It's amazing what you can hide**

**Just by putting on a smile**

_**I don't wanna be afraid**_

_**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful **_

_**Today**_

_**And know that I am okay**_

_**Cause everyone perfect in unusual **_

_**Ways you see**_

_**I just wanna believe in me**_

She had gotten into the song now, her eyes were closed and she was feeling it, she was letting everyone else in the room feel what she was feeling because everyone was silent.

_**I'm quickly finding out**_

_**I'm not about to break down**_

_**Not today**_

_**I guess I always knew**_

_**That I had all the strength **_

_**To make it through**_

_**Not gonna be afraid**_

_**I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful **_

_**Today **_

_**And know that I'm okay**_

_**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual**_

_**Ways you see**_

_**Now, now I believe in me**_

_**Now I believe in me **_

He had gotten up from his place and walked up to her. Grasping her hand in his he picked her up and bent down until his lips landed on the lone tea that escaped her eyes. The then out his forehead on her and placed a soft kiss on her lips conveying everything in it, "I am so proud of you," he whispered to her and her was.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**So how was it?**_

_**Follow me on twitter Miss Keri Baby _ 12 (remove the spaces) **_

_**Miss Keri Baby….**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey here is the next chapter. Nothing really exciting happening here so I guess you could say it's a filler chapter.**_

_**Was the last chapter that bad? Because I only got four reviews. Anyway thank you to those who did review, favourite or alert this story it means a lot to me.**_

_**In response to BigTimeGleekBTR, yes the last chapter was a major turning point in their relationship. I am so glad you picked up on that. I feel that Rachel is a very insecure girl and she doesn't believe she is worthy enough for Sam and I just wanted to show her coming to terms of the fact that he loves her for the person she is.**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy ;)**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 21: A New Job

Sam's POV

It was five minutes before their break ended. Sam decided to visit his locker to retrieve his set book while Rachel had decided to go the bathroom. She had been doing that a lot, going to the bathroom that was. They had shared a few of their classes together and she would go at least two times in the one hour period. At first he thought something was wrong with her but he had read in one of her pregnancy books, when she wasn't looking of course, that it was totally normal. In fact if one didn't visit the bathroom then that was considered something wrong.

"You would never believe who just called me now!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. Her presence took him by surprise and he almost jumped in the air when she pulled him away from his thoughts. Rachel being Rachel, she hadn't given him time to answer; too excited about the news she was to share. He closed his locker and turned to her, giving her his undivided attention.

"Daddy called and he had the most amazing news for me. Do you know that community centre like about 10 minutes from here?" her question was obviously rhetorical seeing as she continued with whatever she was saying, "the one that that I used to go to dance classes to when I was a little girl but due to some circumstances daddy insisted that I terminate the appointment. It is a really long story and frankly one that I do not wish to relive. Not now or ever. Anyways I got a job there. Isn't that wonderful? " she asked finally getting to her point.

Sam had stopped his walking and pulled her aside, ""what do you mean you got job. I wasn't even aware you were looking for one," he was angry.

Well he was more hurt than angry. How could she do that? Did she think he was not capable to looking after her and their children?

"I wasn't, looking that is. Well I was looking but not looking _looking,_ I did glimpse at the newspaper rather frequently to see what they offered and do you know how difficult it is to find a job that doesn't require lifting heavy objects or being on your feet the whole day," she paused in her monologue to shudder at that thought.

"Daddy just phoned me to say that the community centre gives vocal lesson to students from pretentious schools and their vocal instructor just moved. The spot is vacant and daddy told them about me. I got the job. Do you know how benefitting that is to our situation?"

He rubbed the pad of his forefingers in a circular motion on his temples in an effort to calm himself down before he spoke. He knew just what happens when he spoke before thinking, "Rachel, you didn't need to get a job, we're fine, financially. You're pregnant. You can't afford to put more stress in your life."

The bell had rung and had prevented Rachel from responding to him. Students began milling around walking, talking on their way to their next class. He sighed and began walking to her class know that no more can be said on the matter, at least not now.

As they were walking Sam felt an unexpected tug on his wrist and the next thing he knew Rachel was pulling him into an empty classroom. She crossed her arms and then began to speak, "Sam it's not that I think you incapable of providing for us. In fact you're more than capable. It's just I feel guilty. I am an equal in this relationship and I want to contribute as much as I can. In fact I am perfect for this job and this job is perfect for this situation. It only requires me to work for 2 hours and in those two hours I can sit if I so desire. All I have to do is teach approximately 10 kids to make their voices better. They pay me 20 dollars a lesson, Sam do you have any idea how good that would be for us?"

He had to admit that if she did this it would increase their chances of doing this successfully a tenfold. He just didn't want her to feel like she had to work to prove herself.

"Fine," he succumbed, "when do you start?" he then gave her a small smile to show her he was still unhappy but not angry.

She beamed at him, clapped her hands and pulled him into a tight embrace, "thank you and I start today, after school from 4 to 6."

His shoulders dropped, "babe I can't take you. I have to work. I have shift tonight, remember?"

She groaned, "Right I forgot. Maybe Kurt can take me. I have geography with him next. I'll ask." She seemed happy with that idea.

They walked out of the empty class to find very few kids milling. Sam grasped Rachel hand in hers and proceeded to walk her to class.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV

Rachel was at an impasse. Sam was working today so that made it impossible for him to take her to work and Kurt had a family dinner that he could not afford to miss so that left her with a job she had no means of getting to and if she was unable to be present then there was a guarantee that at the end of the day there will be no more job available.

She was one her way from the bathroom again. Her bladder was just so uncontrollable these days. She passed the nurses office where she saw Noah lounging on the nurse's bed, casually, as if there wasn't a class he was supposed to be. That's when an idea struck. Maybe he could take her?

She made her way inside pass the nurse's desk and propped herself at the end of his bed. She crossed her arms over her chest in a defence position and changed her face to a glare that was directed at him. It took him a few seconds to realise and recognise a presence but eventually he did. His eyes popped open when he saw her but he didn't wake up.

"Noah, you're supposed to be in math class. How do you expect to pass and eventually get into a tertiary institution if you shirk off like this?"

He just looked at her puzzled and she didn't want to explain further plus she was missing class so she just decided to ask him what she came for in the first place, "what are you doing after school?"

His face contorted to show bewilderment before he answered her, "look Berry if you are asking me out on a date then one you're my best friends baby mama and two today is not a good day because my ma's makin' me clean my room," when he saw her eyes wide considerable he spoke again, "yeah I know how dare she? I mean I know my room is a mess but I know where the hell everything is."

She spluttered at his response and hastily began to explain herself, "I am not asking you out on a date Noah Puckerman. I just needed a favour. Sam's working today and Kurt has some big family thing that seems unavoidable and frankly I don't know anyone else who would be willing to take me expect for you but you're busy anyway so I'll just ask someone else," she said disappointedly.

"You know I could gone my whole life without knowin' the crap you just told me and I would be perfectly fine and I still have no idea what you what you want because everything you just said to me told me nothing and what aren't you asking me out on a date. Chicks dig the Puckasauras " he said nonchalantly.

She sighed in frustration, "I have a job, as a vocal instructor at the community centre but I have no transportation to and from the aforementioned location," she didn't not what to tell him exactly why she would never ask him on a date.

He pushed his hand out to emphasise his point, "see now that wasn't so hard. It would have been prefect if there were fewer words," he pushed his thumb and forefinger together until there was a tiny space between then, "and easier words."

"Is that a yes," she asked earnestly.

"Yeah what the hell."

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Please, please review even if it was just "good chapter, or bad chapter" I just want to know if everyone is enjoying it and the next chapter is (Drum roll please) Christmas. So if there is anything you would like to see or if you have any gift ideas it would be greatly appreciated.**_

_** Miss Keri Baby_ 12 (remove the spaces) is my twitter if you want to know something or just to talk and make friends you know where to find me.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…..**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I am so sorry I hadn't updated sooner it's just that school has been killing me. I promise to update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is in no way mine**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows it means a lot. Please vote on the poll on my profile page. I am very sorry for any mistakes you find I was in a hurry to get this out. Enjoy **___

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 22: "Christmas Dinner"

Sam's POV

He walked gently up the stairs so as to not awake the floorboards beneath his sneaker-clad feet leaving small droplets of snow, that hadn't escaped the torrent just minutes ago when he dusted of his jacket, in his wake. He made his way down the hall until he was faced with a white door, Rachel's door. Grasping the handle his pushed in a downwards direction until it gave away and the door opened for him. There in a lump of mass on the bed laid Rachel covered by umpteen blankets, protecting and shielding herself from the harsh biting of the winter cold.

Tiptoeing across the room until he landed at the opposite side of the bed to which she was sleeping. He placed the palms of his hands on the bed then proceeding with the patella of his knee until he was crouching on her bed. He hovered over her looking at her sleeping ace, comfortable and void of any stress or worry lines. She was so adorable that he could help himself; he leant forward until his lips made contact with her warm right cheek.

"Merry Christmas sunshine," he whispered into her ear before placing another soft gentle kiss on the shell of her ear. She scrunched her nose before stirring saying silently that she heard him, "Sam," she grumbled groggily?

"Yes. You have to rise and shine, look outside its snowing," he smiled into her cheek before nuzzling it affectionately.

She turned in her place until she was one her back and he had the palms of hands on either side of her face. She had her messed up and had no make-up on; Sam felt she hadn't looked more beautiful than she does now. He unravelled the covers form her body and bent down until his face came into contact with her pregnant belly that contained their two beautiful babies sleeping peacefully, "good morning and Merry Christmas to you all," he whispered and then place a gentle kiss to it. He then moved upwards until he was face to face with Rachel. He bowed his head to place a deep kiss to her lips but his lips made contact with her cheek.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you Sam because I do. I want nothing more than to kiss you good morning but I haven't brushed my teeth. Personal hygiene is very vital part of any individual's life and I refuse to subject you to that." She ranted and Sam secretly smiled at her antics. She could be so very stubborn and insufferable at times but he loved her.

He removed the covers of her blanket until all he could see was her in her cute pyjamas. He placed his ear on her stomach and then kissed it, "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

He then picked up his heat and seated himself on the edge of her bed facing her. Picking at her comforter in an attempt to rid himself of his nerves he then spoke, "I know you don't celebrate Christmas but my mum, no I was hoping if you could come to dinner with my family. Every Christmas my _entire_ family get together for Christmas. We open presents and eat and just spend time together and I just- you're my part of my family now. I would really like it if you could come. Mum even said she would prepare some vegan dish that I can't remember the name to."

She sniffed her nose and began wiping her eyes, "it would be my pleasure,"

Sam sat on her bed and waited patiently for her to finish her bath. She came out a few seconds later with her hair all wet to collect a few articles of clothing before disappearing back into the room, "there is another tradition that we have. Opening presents but we only do that after dinner, underneath the Christmas tree so you will have to wait later today to get you present."

She came out again, wiping her hair, "you know you didn't have to get me a present right?"

He smiled at her, "I know. I wanted to." She grinned at him, "you know what that means right?"

"What?"

"It means you also only get your gift tonight," she smiled playfully. He jumped out of the bed until he was standing in front of her and weaved his arms around her waist holding her in place; "really I think that if I try hard enough I could get it out of you." he played along with her. He liked playful Rachel; she was so carefree and fun. It was like she didn't need to hide herself.

"No way are you going to coax it out of me Mr Evans. I am much too smart to fall for your little tricks,"

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in the air challenging her, "is that so?"

She nodded her head, "mmmhm. Now could you please leave the room while I change?"

He placed a kiss one her forehead before leaving her to get ready.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV

When Sam exited the room Rachel unceremoniously fell on her bed and heaved a giant sigh. How could he have such an effect of her?

She sat there contemplating her previous question along with how he made her eel before finally deciding she needed to get ready.

Opening her closet she started at the clothes as if the right outfit was going to make itself known.

An hour and a half later, yes you heard that right, Rachel deemed herself appropriate to have Christmas dinner with Sam's family.

She grabbed Sam's gift from a drawer within her desk and situated it in her confines of her handbag then walked out of her bedroom.

Stopping in front of her floor length mirror in the passage of her home, she gave herself a thorough check up while twirling a lock of her brown hair between her fingertips. Glancing at the mirror she was greeted with big, bright brown eyes that shone with happiness and flushed cheeks.

She wore a knee length royal blue dress that enhanced her bump with dark back pants and a bright red trench coat to protect her from the harsh element she was sure to encounter when she opened her front door.

Her hair fell over her shoulder in curls and her eyes and lips were smeared with a pretty nude in shade. Over her dark pants were the same black heels she wore or her date with Sam. Overall she was dressed elegantly to meet his family.

When she walked down the stairs he just finished talking to someone on the phone. He turned and looked at her and his eyes widened in….shock, "wow Rachel. You look beautiful."

She blushed scarlet at his comment, "you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded her head and they walked out of the house. After locking the door she walked down the few steps of her porch and towards the car. Sam was a little ways ahead of her so she bent down and gathered a lump of snow playing with it until it became a ball. She rose until she was at her full length again, aimed at Sam and released the ball.

It hit the back of his head the white ice substances rolling down his hair with a few ice droplets falling into his jacket and hitting his warm skin making him jump at the cold and hot complex.

He turned and looked at her in shock and she backed away with both of her hands in front of her palms facing outward, "no Sam, don't even think about it. You cannot hit a pregnant girl," she warned but it wasn't very menacing because she let out a giggle afterwards. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the waist, pushed her against the door of the car and kissed her passionately. She was so into the kiss that she didn't see him grabbing a lump of snow that had landed on his car hours ago.

Suddenly she felt the snow land on the top of her made halting her in her make out with her boyfriend. He laughed at her and proceeded to open the door letting her in after she dusted the snow of her head angrily.

The drive was filled with Christmas songs playing on the radio. She would have suggested they use her car but it had to go for its annual service and they hadn't gotten a call from the mechanics to pick it up yet. Sam was using his parent's car to pick her up.

When Sam pulled into the driveway Rachel's eyesight was assaulted by the many cars present which alerted her to the number of people in attendance to this party. Suddenly she became all the more nervous. What if they didn't like her? What if they blamed her for being pregnant? What if the told her she ruined Sam's life?

All these scenarios began racing through her head and it made her heart beat that much faster. She was in such a panic she didn't see Sam get out of the and make his way into the house only to realise that Rachel was not behind him and he made his way to her side of the car opening the door and effectively startling her.

He squatted on the floor so he was at eye level with her seeing as she refused to get out of the vehicle, "Rachel what's wrong?" he asked patiently.

"Sam what if they don't like me? I am scared this is your family. All these people in your house mean so much to you and I don't know what I will do if they hate me." she cried.

"Rachel they'll love you because I'll love you and they'll also love you because of what an amazing person you are. You're smart and beautiful and kind and generous, I can go on and on. I promise I will not leave your side the whole night okay?"

She looked at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before placing hers in his and getting out of the car. Grabbing the bouquet of flowers that she insisted they get on their way here because she refused to go to his house empty handed she made her way to the front door holding his hand in a death grip.

This was it, one of the most important days in her life. They had to like her she would make sure of it. After all these people are going to become a permanent fixture in her life, in her babies life she had to do good. Was this how Sam felt when he met her dads, this nervousness gnawing at your person constantly there feeing you all these bad thoughts and pushing you to the brink of insanity?

Because if this is what he had to go through before he met her dads then she would have to award him on his bravery. She dad to hand it to him this was damn hard.

Smiling at her he opened the door to the house while she took a giant breath. It's now or never.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**There it is. What do you guys want in the next chapter? A crazy aunt/uncle? A jealous, egotistical cousin? Please review and tell me.**_

_**Follow me on twitter for the picture of Rachel's dress Miss Keri Baby_ 12 (remove the spaces) or you can visit polyvore the link is:**_

_** bright_christmas/set?id=60960352**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…..**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I am so sorry I didn't get this out earlier it just that final exams are around the corner and schools been very hectic so updates are going to be slow but I promise to try and update whenever I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Avatar.**_

_**Thanks for the favourites, review and alerts. Please enjoy.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 23: "Deadly Grandma"

Rachel's POV

She held onto Sam's hand in a death grip while he proceeded to unlock the door. When she walked in her senses were assaulted with the smell of food and something else, something that she could only describe as home. She saw a mass of blonde hair running pass her making her halt in her movements. It was Stacy and Stevie who were running pass them to what Rachel could only assume was the living room.

Coming from the…kitchen Sam's mum was in an apron that read "World's most Awesome Mum" and she was wiping her hand with a dishcloth, "oh Sam honey I didn't expect you here so early." She said fondly before waking until she was standing directly in front of them and stared at Rachel.

Her stare alone made Rachel feel much more nervous. She really needed to tell Sam what a good job he did when he met her dads for the first time. "Hello Mrs Evans," she spoke shyly.

"Oh sweetie, it's Mary and may I say you look absolutely stunning tonight. Wow you're looking quite big for being almost four months. Guess that's what happens when you're having twins. You are beautiful, do you know that? I see you have that pregnancy glow." She gushed before pulling Rachel into a warm, welcoming hug.

Sam smiled at their affection and the fact that his mother liked Rachel, "okay enough of hugging my girlfriend. Where's dad?" he asked his mum while putting his hand on the small of Rachel's back.

"He went to pick up your grandmother from the airport. Excuse me I have to go and check on the food," she smiled at Rachel once last time before her way to the kitchen. Rachel turned to look at Sam only to see his face show a mirage of emotions going form confusion to shock and something else she had trouble deciphering .

He led her into the living room where she was greeted with the sight of Stevie and Stacy talking to a middle aged man. She wondered who he was maybe an uncle. There was also a beautiful brunette woman who was smiling fondly in their direction. She wore a slim fitting gold dress that complemented her figure and made her look all the more beautiful, next to her a boy who looked about the same age as them and around Sam's height if not a little shorter and skinnier and not as good looking or maybe she was just being biased. He wore a black suit and white button down shirt while sipping his drink. The manner in which he stood made Rachel believe he was quite an egotistical boy. That coupled with the way in which he held his head, high, looking down at everyone. As if everyone was beneath him. Rachel didn't like him and made a promise to stay far away from him.

"Aunt May," Sam called warmly before letting go of her hand to embrace her. She smiled at him happily and returned the gesture, "oh Sam it's so nice to see you and who is this lovely lady?"

He shook his uncles hand and nodded his head in acknowledgment to the boy a little ways behind aunt May, "guys this is Rachel. Rach this is my aunt May, her husband Christopher and her son Andrew," she got the feeling he wasn't so fond of his cousin Andrew by the way he sneered the boy's name when he introduced her.

Aunt May pulled her into a hug while Uncle Christopher, who Sam fondly calls Uncle Chris, shook her hand and even though she had a bad feeling about Andrew she made a good point not to judge him. After all she didn't know him.

Their attention shifted when the front door opened and a giant gush of wind passed it barrier allowing everyone to shudder at the cold. In came Sam's father as well as an elderly woman who Rachel only assumed was Sam's grandmother.

Sam's dad walked straight into the kitchen while Sam's grandma made her way into the living room making Rachel more and more nervous with every step she was taking. She hugged Aunt May, Uncle Chris and lovely Andrew before facing us.

She grabbed Sam by his ears and pulled in into a massive bear hug, "Sammy my grandson, oh how I have missed you. Look at you and how big you've grown." She looked at him with so much of love and pride shinning in her eyes that it made Rachel feel as if she was intruding their special moment.

He laughed heartily at his grandmother's antics, "grandma, stop embarrassing me," he blushed.

"I hardly doubt you can blame her. You are doing all of it yourself" Andrew snorted which made Sam glare at him but he immediately caught Rachel's gaze and his hard stare melted into that of a loving expression that made Rachel grin in happiness, " Grandma this is Rachel."

The nervousness was back and the way in which Sam's Grandma scrutinised her from head to toe made her feel all the more scared. She felt naked and exposed. She let out a smile that Rachel could only describe as forced and extended her arm out for a shake in which Rachel took hesitantly.

She could help but feel disappointed that the woman did not want to hug her, "hi, Sam what happened to the pretty blonde girl?" and those words made her heart sink farther down into her stomach and her eyes filled with tears that she blinked away before anyone could see.

"Grandma Quinn's just my friend. This is Rachel my girlfriend," he slid up next to Rachel rubbing comforting circles on her back. If she was honest it made her want to cry more, "well that's too bad she would have made a lovely daughter in law. Don't worry you're still young, there's plenty of time."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but his father and mother's entrance prevented him, "so you must be Rachel. Sam cannot stop talking about you. I am Dwight, Sam's dad," he beamed at her and she felt a little bit better that his parents seemed to like her. She was silent throughout the whole ordeal with his grandma not because she was nervous but because she didn't know what to say. This was so not going the way she planned.

Dinner was….hard. The food was great. Sam's mum had taken the time and effort to prepare a meal that was vegan friendly and Rachel was thankful for that but Sam's grandmother constantly made comments here and there. First it was her eating habits and how it was affecting the babies and it went on from there. She had said it in such a way that it didn't seem like an insult but something casual and it made Rachel feel even worse. Andrew had taken the liberty to join his grandmother in her teasing but he rarely aimed his weapon at her preferring to hurt Sam instead. She had a feeling there was something going on between them, something that was going on for a long time.

When that woman asked if one of babies were a boy would it be circumcised or not to which Rachel replied yes as it was something compulsory seeing as she was Jewish Sam's grandma once again commented on in picking on Sam and his manhood. Rachel couldn't take it any longer. She excused herself and rushed to the bathroom where she spent ten minutes crying her eyes out.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam's POV  
Dinner was terrible. His grandma keep insulting Rachel and every time she said something he griped his fork tighter in an effort to refrain himself from saying something in return. He knew it would hurt her hell it was hurting him and Andrew side comments like "whipped and pussy" every now and then pissed him off even more. He was so close to leaping out of his seat and hurting the boy but he didn't want to ruin the food or the table set out that his mother spent hours with in the morning to perfect it.

When his grandma made a comment about Rachel being Jewish that made her retreat to the bathroom Sam decided that was enough. When he was sure she was out of hearing range he turned to address his family, "okay this has got to stop," he spoke angrily.

He pushed back his chair and stood up facing everyone, "I can't believe you guys, really grandma picking on Rachel just because she's Jewish. That's a low blow."

Andrew couldn't help but mutter his opinion, "well maybe you shouldn't have knocked her up then," he smiled mockingly.

Sam let out a growl, "listen here fucktard. I am this close to leaping across the table and permanently adjusting your face and trust me it will be an improvement."

"Sam, language," his mother scolded loudly.

"Can't you see that I love her? She's it for me," he continued sadly.

"It's never going to be anyone else, when I think about my future, five, ten years later in life. I see her and my kids. I see a family, my family and I am happy. This time next year I am going to be a dad to two children and the only thing I want for them is to be happy. Why can't you be happy for me because I happy?" He just took his plate and walked to kitchen reappearing in the living room a few minutes later then preceded up the stairs. It was time that his mother finally got over her shock and asked, "Sam where are you going?"

He looked at her with a determined expression but she could see the sadness pooled in his eyes, "I am going to get my girlfriend out of the bathroom. then I am going to give her, her gift and I promise after that she will be out of your hair," he said the last part looking directly into the matching blue eyes of his grandmother.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel's POV  
she was staring at herself in the mirror watching the tears stream down her face, _what was wrong with her? _

Everyone hated her or at least found something about her dissatisfactory. Why she kept asking herself. She couldn't get to contemplate any further because the door opened to reveal and angry yet sad Sam at the entrance. She hastily began to wipe the remnants f her tears away but it was too late her had already seen her.

"I am sorry," she apologised though she had no clue what for.

He just shook his head sadly, "no don't apologise. I am sorry for bringing you here. I should have known or at least suspected that my grandma would act that way and I am also sorry that I didn't defend you down there."

He took a hold of her hand and led her out of the bathroom and into the passageway, "I think it's only fair I show you my room and I promised to give you your present at the end of the night," he explained. It was like he had seen right through her. She didn't want to have to go down and face his family after everything that had just occurred. It was too much for her.

They had stopped in front of a white door and Sam's hands rested on the silver doorknob, "you're the first girl to see my room so don't laugh," he blushed which she found extremely adorable and made her momentarily forget what had happened a few moments prior.

She nodded her head in silent agreement and he unlocked the door. She was greeted with a midnight blue room. The walls were decorated with a Star Trek poster as well as an Avatar one and she couldn't help but think it was so him. The shelves above his desk were adorned with figurines varying in shapes and sizes. She walked up to it and picked up a photo frame that held a picture of his brother, sister and him at the beach. She could tell he was young and was smiling happily at the camera. She gently put it back in its place.

She sat on the left side of his bed and picked up the small photo of him holding a guitar. His eyes were a bright blue and he smiled a smile so big it was stunning. "It was family night and Dad decided to take us to this karaoke bar." She turned to face him as he spoke.

"It was on this particular night they were holding a contest. I was ten and I figured why not sing. So I got up there with my guitar in hand and belted out a country song. I didn't win because I wasn't even a contestant seeing as you had to enter and I didn't but they did give me a certificate for my attempt." He said pointing to the second shelf and sure enough it sat there.

He walked to his desk and opened the first drawer pulling out a hand wrapped gift box. She grabbed her purse from the chair where it lay with her coat, "can I go first?"

She opened the zip of the bag the noise louder that it would usually be due to the silence on the room and she retrieved a small black box with a bright blue ribbon on the top and handed it in his outstretched hand. She couldn't fight the smile on her face when she saw his eyes light up. She hoped she didn't disappoint him. He tugged at the ribbon and it set free before picking up the lid of the box

He looked curiously inside while she spoke, "I know how much you like Avatar so I thought," she shrugged her shoulders, "do you like it?"

His eyes widened considerable as he took out the two small figurines, one blue character with a crossbow in his and or at least Rachel thinks it's a cross bow, while the other was silver in colour.

"Like Rach? I absolutely love. Do you have any idea how expensive this is? I can't take this from you."

She sighed, "Yes you can and you will. I am not taking no for an answer," she spoke sternly. Her dads had a client that was seeking to get rid of it and she knew just how much Sam liked the movie and they were offering a reasonable price. She thought it was perfect and hugged the guy a few times in thanks

Still in shock he peeped into the box yet again this time to take out the rolled up painting. He pulled at the band that held in together and began to unfurl the paper. His eyes yet again widened and his jaw dropped in shock, "this is the Willow Glade."

He leaped across the bed and brought her into the warm embrace of his body, "thank you so much. My gift seems dull and boring in comparison now," he pouted.

She swatted at his chest, "I am sure I'll love it."

She took the small gift wrapped box and tore at the paper in excitement. Once the case was opened she gasped in wonder, "it isn't Tiffany's or anything equally spectacular." He stuttered suddenly nervous of her reaction.

Tears welled at her eyes, "I love it. I absolutely love," she whispered as she removed the charm bracelet out of its confines. It was a silver charm bracelet with many different charms some silver like the band while others were of different colours.

"I picked out the charms that reminded me best of you," he spoke as he took the chain from her, "like the mike that reminded me of your wonderful, soothing voice. Then there is the star that represents me of the _star_ you're going to be," he pointed the different ones to her.

"the sun that represents you being the light of my life, the heart to show you just how much I love you and the two jelly babies separated by the heart to show you that no matter what our children will always love you." He finished off and clasped the bracelet onto the wrist of her left hand.

She kissed him. Hard. And full of passion, one hand gripping the hair at the nape of his neck while the other the tie that he wore. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed until she was underneath him. He lips moved from her supple lips to the silk smoothness of her neck leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in her wake. While he suckled and bit and at her neck she took the time to take a nice steady breath until her breathing was under control before tugging at the velvetiness of his blonde hair and bringing him back to her lips. It was one of the best make-out sessions that they had.

Sam pulled into the driveway of her house and tuned to look at her, his blue eyes smouldering. "Do you want to come in?" she asked in an effort to distract herself form his eyes.

"Sure as hell don't want to go back home," she took that as a yes, "you could stay here if you want," she offered timidly.

"What about your parents?" he implored.

"What about my parents?" she saw he still looked unsure so she continued, "they won't mind I promise." She grasped his hand into her gloved one and led him into the house eager to get out of the cold winter air.

She walked into the house to find her parent sitting on the living room couch, covered with a blanket and watching a movie. They diverted their direction from the TV to the front door where Rachel and Sam had entered, "hey baby girl, you home early?"

"Yeah I wasn't feeling well. Isn't it okay if Sam stays over tonight?" asked giving them her best puppy dog eyes. LeRoy turned his eyes to face Hiram which only meant that it was his decision.

Hiram turned and looked at Sam with a deadly look as if to say "no sex in the house" or at least that's what Sam took it as. He very much would like his head on his shoulders. "It's fine sweetie."

Rachel smiled at her parents before leading his up the stairs and into her bedroom.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam's POV

He took out his shoes and sat on the bed while Rachel changed into her pyjama's and she had removed her make and completed the nightly ritual she deemed herself appropriate for bed. Removing the covers she dove into the bed like a little girl and it made Sam smile. They spent the next hour talking with her head on his bare chest and he caressing her hair lovingly until sleep finally overtook the exhausted pregnant girl. Sam followed soon after. Sam's last thought before succumbing to sleep was despite all the drama this was the best Christmas… yet.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**I hope I didn't disappoint anybody and I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Is there anything in particular you all what to see?**_

_**Miss Keri Baby**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while. It's just that finals are killing me and I don't have the time to write. **_

_**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.**_

_**Thanks for the favourites, reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 24: "New Friendships"

Rachel's POV

It was a week after New Year's and Rachel was just leaving the community centre after having one of her classes. She had her coat on as well as black leather gloves that were gripping tightly to a large stack of music sheets.

She was in a hurry to get to her car to escape the coldness of winter. When she felt a hand grab her shoulder she curled her fingers to form a fist just like Sam had taught her to and was prepared to disarm the person behind her. She whipped her head around prepared herself to attack when a very male voice spoke, "put the claws away kitten. I just want to talk." He said holding his hands out, palms facing her to sow a defensive stance.

He bent down to pick up the music sheets that were scattered on the cold cemented floor which Rachel let fall when she was going to attack him. After accepting it from his hand she held it tightly against her chest and looked at him apprehensively.

"I am Aaron, Josh's brother," he said holding out a hand. Recognition took over her features as it all became clear to her. Josh was one of her students. She saw him as no threat and immediately her face burst out into a smile, "Rachel, Rachel Berry. I am so sorry about before. I was just being paranoid" she spoke grasping his hand in hers as an acknowledgement and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her violent approach.

He smiled when she took his hand and began speaking, "I just wanted to meet you. My brother talks a lot about you. How you are making him a better performer but most of all how you are getting him to believe in himself and I just wanted to thank you for that." He smiled sincerely.

"It's my job," she responded in kind.

"No your job is to teach these kids how to sing. Everything else you do on your own. You should be proud of what you accomplish plus my brother bragged about how beautiful you are and I have to say he was not lying."

His comment made her blush. After all it isn't every day that she got a compliment and now that she was getting bigger she had taken to appreciate every good comment that was sent her way. She was going to say something to him in return when a flash of dark black hair caught her line of sight. She hadn't heard what he said, too busy paying attention behind him, "erm it was really nice to meet you Aaron but I have to go now.," she spoke not waiting for him to respond rather walking away from him in the direction she thought she saw Santana in.

She made her way back into the building and increased her pace to catch up to Santana. She got up close and took Santana's wrist in her hand making the Latino girl halt in her footsteps and turn her head around, "Berry," her voice was filled with shock and a little fear but fear for what exactly? The thought boggled Rachel.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

They were sitting across from each other at the centre's cafeteria. Santana had a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and was grasping onto it so tightly that Rachel was sure made her knuckles white. She couldn't confirm that thought because adorned Santana's hands were a black pair of leather gloves.

Rachel had in her red gloved hands a cup of green tea. She had grown accustom to the taste over the weeks and it was now one of her favourite beverages. She sat silently waiting for the dark haired girl to speak. Said girl opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Finally, "you can't tell anyone you saw me here Berry."

Rachel using this information to her advantage spoke, "I promise not to tell anyone," relief flooded into Santana's face, "but only if you tell me precisely what business you require here." she finished.

A range of emotions took over the Latino girls face. First it was anger then trepidation then wariness and finally sadness, "I am here because I am different." She finally settled on.

"Different how?" Rachel questioned.

Rachel could see Santana struggling to answer the question, afraid for some reason.

"Different like Porcelain, like your dads."

Rachel was now confused, "you're here because of your sexual orientation?"

"Stop playing dumb Berry. I know you know." She said crossing her arms and glaring at the pregnant girl, "but what you don't know is how hard it is."

Rachel lent forward so she was closer to Santana, "I know what you're going through. My family had been subjected to criticism and judgement for as long as I remember. So I know what it's like."

Santana all the more angry uncrossed her arms and moved forward just like Rachel, "you don't know anything. You don't what it's like for me, it's like every day I am in war. I am fighting and fighting to hide who I am and every day I am losing."

This was the first day Rachel saw Santana so close to tears. Her eyes were red and she was fighting the release of these tears as well, "you shouldn't have to hide who are from the world."

Santana let out a shaky breath and blinked her eyes rapidly to rid herself of her tears, "ever since I was a little girl I looked up to my grandma. She was a strong woman. She was everything I wanted to be when I grew up."

Rachel knew this must be hard or Santana, opening up like this so she just sat there silently listening to the girl share her story, "so naturally I wanted her the first one I told." She took a deep breath before continuing,

"And I did. Two weeks ago I sat her down and told her how I felt. How hiding it made me feel and do you know what she did. She kicked me out the house, said she never wanted to see me again. I would never tell this to anybody but it hurt. It hurt so fucking much," her brown eyes bored into Rachel's equally brown ones only Santana's were consumed with so much of emotion that it hurt Rachel to look into them prompting her to look down and take a sip of her tea.

"I left because she gave me no other choice. When I got home… she told my parents… made them believe… anyway they sent me here to some shrink who is supposed to _fix_ me," she spat the word fix, "like I am sick, like this is some disease that you can cure."

Rachel placed her hand atop Santana's which was on the table to offer comfort, "There is nothing wrong with you Santana." This time it was Rachel's eyes boring into hers, trying to convince the girl.

"You don't understand Rachel, if people found out about this. Everything will change. They'll look at me differently. And from the top of the pyramid I will fall." It was the first time Santana had ever addressed Rachel by her first name.

"Well the way I see it being on top of the proverbial pyramid means nothing if you can't be yourself. If you decide to tell people I guarantee you, you will an entire glee backing you, _Friends_ who love you regardless of your sexual orientation. _Friends_ you love you for the person that you are."

Santana seemed shocked at her response, "Why are you so nice to me when I have been nothing but cruel to you. When I tried to sabotage you relationship with trouty mouth?"

Rachel smiled, "do you know that Noah asked the exact same question. How could I forgive him? Well I won't lie and say that what you said to me didn't hurt. I knew why you were doing it, to make yourself feel better. It doesn't make it any less right but I understand and I forgive you. One of my weaknesses is that I forgive easily."

She grasped Santana's hand again, "why don't you come home tonight. You can sleep over if you want." She asked tentatively. She never had a sleepover before. Well she never really had friends before.

"What about Sam?"

"He is working late tonight which means he probably won't come over."

Santana seemed deep in thought for a few minutes, "well I don't really want to go home."

Rachel took her response as a yes before standing up and getting ready to go outside.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel would have to admit that this was one of the most different sleepovers she had never hosted. They didn't paint nails or anything of the sort but it was nice. She would like to think that she had gotten closer to the Latino girl. In fact Santana was very different once you got to know. Once the walls have come down (well the walls hadn't come down maybe it had cracked a little) she saw a much better side to the girl. Rachel saw the good side, the fragile human side and she had got to admit it was nice.

She walked out of the bathroom in her pyjamas and headed straight to the dresser where she heard her phone go off. It was eleven at night and she was starting to feel tired. She picked up the phone as Santana went into the bath to change too. "Hello," she answered sleepily.

"Hey babe," Sam spoke in an equally tired voice. He must have just gotten off work.

"I just got home. I wanted to say goodnight to my gorgeous girlfriend and my two babies. How are they by the way?" he asked while she blushed at his comment.

"They are fine, moving a lot but still fine."

"That's good. I miss them. I miss you." His tone made her smile.

"Well we miss you too but we know you're sleepy and we need you at your full strength so we're going to be very generous to you and let you sleep," she said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Why thank you so much for your hospitality Miss Berry. I will never forget you act of mercy." She played along with her little game making her giggle, "Well I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah ok," she said.

"I love you," her heart stopped. She loved when he said that, "I love you too," she spoke breathlessly.

She would never forget the first time her had told her that. It was a week prior, on New Year's Eve. It was 30 seconds before the New Year and he had told her that he wanted to start the New Year with her knowing how much she means to him. She had figured out that she loved him long ago but she was afraid of telling him. Saying 'I Love You' is easy; it's the response that is the most frightening thing. But he had taken the first step. Instead of being greeted with a kiss at the countdown she was greeted with an 'I Love You' One that she had welcomed very much and volleyed back with her own breathless one. One very much like the one she had told him a few minutes ago.

Dazedly she walked to the bed and slipped under the cover. Santana had finished in the bathroom and had also slipped into the same bed as Rachel. "Do you know how sickly sweet you guys are?" Santana asked while Rachel turned to put her lamp off, "it makes me want to puke," Santana finished after putting her lamp off

The room was plunged with darkness and the last thing that was heard was Rachel's happy laugh at Santana's comment.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**How was it? Please review and share your thoughts. I you have any ideas or you want to see something specific happen then tell me. I would be more than happy to oblige in any way I can.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I am so sorry I haven't put this chapter out. And I am not going to give you silly excuses but I am going to tell you after the 26 (the day I write my last paper) this story will gain a lot more attention so only then can you expect frequent updates.**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 25: "20 Weeks"

Rachel's POV  
Rachel had gotten up that morning and prepared herself for a busy day. She had school today plus she had glee, and today was another appointment with the doctor. Luckily it was with her first doctor, Doctor Greene and not the woman who had seen to her when she had those god awful pains. It wasn't because that the doctor was a woman that she was uncomfortable with. It's just that it takes time for her to warm up to a person enough for her to share person information with.

She had just gotten to that point with Doctor Greene and she didn't want to have to go through that whole process again with someone entirely different.

Rachel was 20 weeks now and her bump was larger than other pregnant woman at the same stage as her but that was only because she was carrying twins. They were already so active within her. It was like she could feel their every move. When she was scared or panicked she could feel that they were too. It was such a new feeling, having two new beings depend on you for everything.

When Sam had walked into the house just as she was having breakfast she knew he had a tough night. He had a late shift last night with the delivery service. She knew this because every night before he went to sleep, he would either call or text and last night she waited and waited for his call until she couldn't anymore and she fell asleep watching West Side Story. The next morning she had awoke to find no reply from him. He must have been really drained.

He walked up to her and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her cheek, "good morning," he said groggily still in dire need of sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open.

She got up from the chair at the kitchen table and made her way to the sink to deposit her bowl, now cleared to food.

She then walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek in the same manner, with her hands on his shoulder, "good morning. You're still tired," she stated because it was the truth.

"I usually don't condone this but why don't you stay home today. Catch up on some much needed slumber" she said rubbing his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Aww are you willing to look behind your rule of having a perfect attendance and for me no less. I am touched," he said. "It's cute really but I got to go to school and we have an appointment today. I sleep after. I don't have work tonight." He said through his half lidded eyes, determinedly.

"If you're sure," Rachel finally settled knowing she couldn't change his mind.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

They had to leave glee early to make it in time for their appointment so now they were sitting in the waiting room with Sam leaning his head on her shoulder with his eyes closed. The entire day he was a walking zombie. He could barely keep his eyes open in some classes according to Noah. Noah had also offered to take him to the nurse's office so he could sleep it off and secretly Rachel had hoped he would accept the invitation but he didn't. He made sure he went to every class until the end of the school day.

Rachel wanted so badly to make it better somehow but she knew this was going to be hard. The babies weren't born yet, yet they still cost money. Rachel had thanked her parents profusely for the Medical Aid so the medical bills were not one of their problems.

She had also taken the time to talk to mothers down at the centre where she gave lessons and they all said the same thing. Babies were expensive and two babies at the same time were double the expenses.

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts when her name was called. She softly shook Sam awake and informed him that it was their turn.

They walked in Sam half leaning on Rachel to be greeted with a giant smile from the Doctor after he looked up from her chart, "I believe congratulations are in order." She called.

Rachel looked at him in bewilderment. Why was he congratulating her? He had already praised her on being pregnant. The doctor sensing the confusion from both his patient and her partner continued, "Well your chart says you are 20 weeks. Congratulations, because you're half way there!" he exclaimed and Rachel finally understood.

She changed into the outfit he gave her and made her way to the bed. This time she anticipated the coldness of the gel on her tummy but it still took her by surprise for she gasped. He moved the wand around her stomach until he found what he was looking for and stopped, "there they are," he spoke.

Up close they were so detailed. Rachel could make out different parts of the body like the head and hands. They were in a foetal position next to each other. The sight of them brought tears to her eyes. They were bigger and they were theirs to keep. Here on the screen was a creation of both Sam and herself. She turned her head in his direction to find his eyes glued to the screen. Upon further inspection she made out the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

He then looked at her and placed his hands in hers and his forehead against hers. Words weren't necessary for Rachel knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling.

The doctor broke their spell and they tore their gaze from each other to face him, "err I can only tell you the gender of one of them. It seems the other is hiding," he apologised.

Sam and Rachel looked into each other's eyes once again and they had an understanding, "we don't want to know one without the other. We'll wait for the next appointment," Sam spoke.

The rest of the appointment the doctor told them vital facts involving the babies, that they began growing their hair. They can hear what's happening on the outside and he suggested we talk to them, even sing to them. That made Rachel happy seeing as she loved to sing.

The doctor stated that both the babies and Rachel were perfectly healthy and she should keep doing what she was doing such as eating healthy, sleeping when needed and all that stuff.

Overall the meeting was great.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Later that night Rachel sat against her headboard with Sam's head in her lap. She had her hand in his hair and she was massaging his scalp. They were silent, just thinking about everything. It was a comfortable silence.

Finally though Rachel asked, "what are you thinking about?"

He didn't answer so she continued, "I am scared too." he opened his eyes and looked at her. She could see the fear in them, "looking at them today. They were beautiful don't get me wrong but it made it so much more real. Now I have a photo and a heartbeat, strong and steady to prove it. I am going to be a dad, to two kids, and I am so afraid because I don't know how. Will I be a good dad?" he asked, his eyes shining in desperation.

"No one goings into parenthood knowing everything. We'll make mistakes and we'll learn from. We may not be able to give them everything they want but we'll love them. We'll love so much. That I know for sure and that will make us great parents"

He smiled at her thanking her for her reassurance and faith in him. "Do you think your parents will be mad at me because I stayed over?" she laughed at his question, "Sam I am already pregnant. We can't do anything worse." He just nodded his head and closed his eyes once again.

They spent the next moments in silence, Sam falling asleep and Rachel reading her pregnancy book. Once sleep began to overtake him he shifted from her lap to his side of the bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was gone.

She read for the next hour until she decided she could not read anymore. She looked at the blonde haired man before her and smiled. She bent down and placed a butterfly kiss to his forehead, "you will be an amazing dad," and smiled.

She was going to continue when she heard the door bell ringing. Who could it be at this time of the night?

She got up from the bed and walked to the door. When she got to the stairs she saw her dad walking out of the room, "it's okay daddy I got it," she spoke. "You sure?" She nodded her head.

When she got to the front door she peaked through the hole on the door before unlocking it, "Santana!" she exclaimed in shock. The dark haired girl just looked at her from the porch helpless.

Rachel moved aside to let the girl in before closing the door and securing it with a lock. "Can I stay here? I can't go home and Quinn is…..Quinn and Brittany is….complicated. Look if you and trouty mouth are busy it's fine I'll find somewhere else to go," she spoke before making her way to the door.

Rachel knowing she would have nowhere else to go hurriedly stopped her, "no Santana wait. Sam's already asleep and dead to the world. You can stay in the guest room."

"You would do that?" Santana questioned nervously which prompted Rachel to beam happily, "of course, that's what friends are for."

When she saw Santana's shocked expression she thought she pushed it too far with the friend comment but after a few seconds Santana shed a small smile. Just a tiny upward movement of her lips that let know that they were indeed friends. Life was indeed looking up.

Santana didn't want to sleep and Rachel knew something was bothering her so she walked into the kitchen expecting Santana to follow, "do you want to talk about it?" Rachel questions softly.

"Not really." Santana replied shaking her head sadly.

"Well you know what that calls for. Ice-cream," Rachel squealed happily before searching in the confines of the fridge and retrieving to containers. She placed it on the table and spoke, "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Santana finally cracked a smile, "do you even need to ask."

The shorter girl nodded, "chocolate it is."

The only sounds that filled the kitchen were the ones of the spoons scooping up the ice-cream. They were seated opposite each other at the kitchen table when Santana finally put an end to the silence, "you remember that shrink I told you about?"

She didn't wait for Rachel to answer only because she already knew what it was. "Anyway I stopped seeing the shrink and the bitch. She told my parents, naturally and they kicked me out of the house. Not before giving me an ultimatum though. They said I gotta choose. If I wanted to continue living in the same house then I had to keeping seeing the shrink and I have to work harder to fix myself," she finished.

Rachel finally understood why Santana didn't want people to know about her. If her parents didn't like whom she really was then why would anybody else.

"I don't understand how you do it. You always have your head held high and look at you, you are a Jewish girl with two gay dads and pregnant at 17, yet you never let people get to you. How?"

Rachel knew that when Santana said those things she didn't mean any harm. She truly wanted to know, "years from now when I am looking I will tell people that it was that belittlement that made me the strong person I am. Santana I know it's scary thinking about it but you have to be strong not for them but for you."

She walked to the stairs with the Latino girl following until she landed in front of the guest room. "Goodnight." She smiled.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**There you have it. Please review. I really need to know if you like it or not.**_

_**The next chapter is going to be….VALENTINES DAY. So the more reviews I get the faster the chapter will be out ;)**_

_**For those of you that are fans of the Vampire Diaries, I started a new fanfic. It's a Damon/Elena and Klaus/OC story. Check it out please.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby….**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Here is the next chapter. I had time in between and I wanted to write.**_

_**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and alerts.**_

_**The song choices are 'Telling the World' by Taio Cruz and 'Everything About You' by One Direction. Enjoy **_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE# **_

Chapter 26: "Valentine's Day"

Rachel's POV

Rachel had gotten that morning, 14 February, with a huge smile on her face. This was her first Valentine's Day that she had a boyfriend, a caring, kind, attentive boyfriend that she was completely in love with. Before Sam she hated Valentine's Day because she had no one to share it with and on that day it just made her realise how lonely she really was but not anymore.

She walked over to her closet and picked out an empire-waist red dress with white polka dots. The flair of the dress made her tummy not so pronounced and it also was very comfortable to wear. She sat on the bed and slipped her feet one by one into the shiny black ballet shoes that had a silver bow attached to the front. She did her hair so it fell in soft brown ringlets upon her shoulders. Looking at the mirror she deemed herself worthy and made her way downstairs to get some breakfast while she waited for Sam to arrive.

Sitting at the counter with her breakfast she giggled at the memory a week and a half prior.

_**Santana and Rachel were sitting on the barstools their bowls neatly placed on the granite kitchen counter and they were talking to each other as if they were the best of friends.**_

_**And that's exactly how Sam found them when he finally made his way downstairs. To say he was in shock would be an understatement. His jaw was open and his cool blue eyes bulged in surprised. He closed his mouth then opened it again as if he had something to say but no words escaped and he closed them again. He finally settled on a line, well not really a line more like a word, "Rachel," and he made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.**_

"_**Tell me I am imagining this," he pleaded.**_

"_**You're imagining this." She giggled and it made him sigh, "Don't mock me Rachel. What's Santana doing here?"**_

_**Rachel opted for vague, "she needed a place to stay." **_

"_**And since when did you and Santana of all people become friends that it prompted an invite to stay at your house? Also how come I never knew about this?"**_

_**Rachel shrugged suddenly feeling guilty for not tell him, "a few weeks ago she confided in me and I knew that she wasn't ready for people to know about our friendship so I didn't say anything. Yesterday she was having a tough a time with her parents and she needed a place to stay. I couldn't abandon her."**_

"_**You should have at least told me Rachel." he finally responded.**_

"_**I am sorry I didn't tell you. Can you forgive me," she pouted.**_

_**He nodded his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and took his hand, "great let's go have breakfast." **_

_**He stopped and she turned to look at him in confusion, "with Santana?" he questioned.**_

"_**Yes Sam, with Santana," she rolled her eyes. **_

The look he wore on his face when she told him that they were eating with Santana will forever be engraved in her mind. Ever since then she and Santana had been closer than ever. It was still hard for her to open up and she still called Sam trouty mouth but that was to be expected, after all she was still the same person. She was nowhere near ready to tell the world about her friendship with Rachel but she had eased the torment on the shorter girl. She had only addressed her as Berry now. So that was some progress.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard the front door opening. She woke up from the black barstool and made her way to the living room to greet Sam. He had in his hands the most exquisite bouquet of red roses. His smiled wide and his eyes sparkled with mirth.

He walked until he was right in front of her and placed the flowers in her hands, "happy Valentine's day sunshine. You look absolutely fabulous." He bent down to place a kiss to her lips.

It was meant to be short and soft but once their lips touched it was like something had awoken deep within Rachel's belly. She placed her hands around his neck, not caring if the roses were tickling him, bring him closer to her face so she can thoroughly enjoy him.

She loved this about him. She loved how with just a single touch, sometimes platonic can ignite these feeling in her heart. How once touch can send delicious shivers down her spine.

They both stood in the middle of the living room, Rachel on her tip toes, Sam with his arms held tightly against her petite waist and hers secured around his neck. It was just them in the house, figuratively and literally.

They finally pulled back when air was desperately needed, both breathing deeply and waiting or the feeling on intensity to leave their bodies. Rachel turned to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase and Sam followed, "the rest of your gift will be given to you later on."

After placing them in a vase of water she spoke, "why do you always wait for the day to be over to give me my gift?"

Sam smiled at her pout and puppy dog eyes and laid a peck on her lips; "because I believe in saving the best for last and I am kind of insecure about this gift" he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and placed her dainty hands on his am, "Sam whatever you give me, I'll love it because it's from you" she beamed.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel walked into glee club holding Sam's hands. Looking around she noticed the room was decorated in various shades of colours. Different decorations adorned different parts of the room. She took her seat next to Sam in the front row.

Mr Shue saw everyone was present and he began talking happily, "Happy Valentine's day to all my glee members."

Almost everyone in the room replied, "Happy Valentine's day Mr Shue," but not at the same time so it came out a little jumbled with some voices louder than others but Mr Shue appreciated the effort all the same.

"I bet there are a lot of you that want to share your feelings today in the form of song or dance so be prepared for a very nice performances. Sam approached me first so he will start, Sam?" Mr Shue looked at him.

Sam let go of Rachel hand while she looked at him in confusion but he just smiled reassuringly, silently telling her to enjoy the gesture.

The boys Noah, Finn and Artie also went to the front. They all stood in a line with Sam at the centre and a few steps to the front, to show he was the lead. "Rach this is for you." he pointed out prompting a smile from her.

_**Mmmm**_

_**Oh, oh yeah**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Every part in my heart I'm giving out**_

_**Every song on my lips I'm singing out**_

_**Any fear in my soul I'm letting go**_

_**Anyone who asks I'll let them know**_

_**She's the one, she's the one**_

_**I'll say it loud**_

_**She's the one, she's the one**_

_**I say it proud**_

_**Ring a bell, ring a bell **_

_**For the whole crowd**_

_**Ring a bell, ring a bell**_

_**I'm telling the world**_

_**That I found the girl**_

_**The one I can live for**_

_**The one who deserves**_

_**To give all the light**_

_**A reason to fly **_

_**The one I can live for**_

_**A reason for life**_

The entire time he was singing he was looking her directly in the eyes. His azure eyes filled with love and passion. He was looking at her directly to show that every word he was singing was true. That she was the one. It melted her heart. She had no care for the people around them. She barely noticed that the boys and all the other members in the club was singing backup. It was just them, in their own bubble.

_**Every part of my heart I'm giving out**_

_**Every song on my lips I am singing out**_

_**Any fear in my soul I'm letting go**_

_**Anyone who asks I'll let them know**_

_**I'm telling the world**_

_**That I found the girl**_

_**The one I can live for**_

_**The one who deserves**_

_**To give all the light**_

_**A reason to fly **_

_**The one I can live for**_

_**A reason for life**_

He was walking up to her now, filled with purpose and determination still singing though.

_**Oh eh oh, oh eh oh oh, yeah, yeah**_

_**Oh eh oh, oh eh oh oh, yeah yeah**_

_**Oh eh oh, oh eh oh oh, yeah yeah**_

_**Oh eh oh, oh eh oh oh, yeah yeah**_

He was right in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers. He offered his hand to which she grabbed onto tightly. Forehead on hers he spoke softly, "I love you Rachel Berry, with all my heart."

She smiled at his, "and I you," before kissing him passionately not caring for the people in the room.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

It was the last period of the day and Rachel was the only one in the hallway. Everyone was in class leaning and she was coming out of the toilet.

She walked past the locker and stopped remembering that she had a box of chocolate Noah had given her for Valentine's Day. The card had read, "To Sam's baby mama, and a kick ass friend." She couldn't help it but Noah was the only person she knows that can offer an insult and compliment at the same time.

Opening her locker she found a single red rose and a note attached. Momentarily she forgot about her cravings for the dark chocolate and picked the flower up and bringing it to her nose to smell its lovely fragrance. Plucking the note attached to it she read out loud, "to my kitten, happy Valentine's day. I wish you the best," it wasn't signed.

It must be from Sam, maybe it was another one of his gifts that ultimately led to the one he wanted to give her. Yes it was Sam, which was why he never signed it because he knew that she will know it's from him.

Smiling she kept both the rose note tucked into one of her books and made her way to class forgetting all about the chocolates that she had opened the locker for in the first place.

They were walking into Rachel's house that afternoon when Sam asked, "Everyone is going to Breadstix tonight for the celebration do you want to go?"

Rachel left her bag in the living room and made her way to the kitchen to drink some water, she was beyond thirsty, "oh yeah Kurt was telling me about it. It would be nice to go but we don't have to if you don't want to." She replied.

"I want to go but before we leave I want to give you your present."

Rachel left her water bottle down hurriedly and began squealing running after him to the living room.

He took out two identical teddy bears attached to each other with a heart in the middle saying "I love you mommy" and gave it to her, "this is for you from them, technically,"

She held it in her hands and admired it. It was adorable, "aww this is perfect"

He then placed an envelope into her hands but when she pulled it he held tighter, "but this you have to open tonight, when I am at home and you are alone, please Rachel?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he let it go.

They walked into Breadstix to find the entire glee club was occupied in a few tables all close to each other. Rachel and Sam seated themselves at the table that occupied Kurt, Finn, Mercedes and Artie.

The rest of the hour went by with all of them talking over drinks and breadsticks. They were also having a karaoke night and the boys eagerly took the stage to belt out a number for the girls that inhabited the place tonight.

They only did it Noah because he wanted to impress one of the girls that were in the audience.

They all took their paces on stage.

_**[Artie]**_

_**You know I've always got your back girl**_

_**So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running**_

_**I see it's just a matter of fact, girl**_

_**You just call my name**_

_**I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming**_

_**[Sam]**_

_**On the other side of the world**_

_**It don't matter**_

_**I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two**_

_**I still feel it every time**_

_**It's just something that you do**_

_**Now ask me why I want to**_

_**[All ]**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you**_

_**Everything that you do, do, do**_

_**From the way that we touch, baby**_

_**To the way that you kiss on me**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**_

_**The way you make it feel, new, new, new**_

_**Like every party it's just us two**_

_**And there's nothing I could point to**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**_

_**It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)**_

_**It's everything about you**_

These guys were just fabulous in making a crowd happy. Everyone was dancing to the beat from couples to singles; they were truly having a good time.

_**[Finn]**_

_**Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes **_

_**Other guys see it but don't realise that it's m-my loving**_

_**There's something about your laugh that makes me**_

_**Wanna have to**_

_**There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing**_

_**[Artie]**_

_**Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow**_

_**Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking**_

_**[Sam]**_

_**I still feel it every time**_

_**It's just something that you do**_

_**Now ask me why I want to**_

_**[All ]**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you**_

_**Everything that you do, do, do**_

_**From the way that we touch, baby**_

_**To the way that you kiss on me**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**_

_**The way you make it feel, new, new, new**_

_**Like every party it's just us two**_

_**And there's nothing I could point to**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**_

_**It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)**_

_**It's everything about you**_

_**[Puck]**_

_**And you have always been the only one I wanted**_

_**And I wanted you to know that without you I can't face it**_

_**[Sam and Puck]**_

_**All we wanna have is fun**_

_**But they say that we're too young**_

_**Let them say what they want**_

_**[All]**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you**_

_**Everything that you do, do, do**_

_**From the way that we touch, baby**_

_**To the way that you kiss on me**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**_

_**The way you make it feel, new, new, new**_

_**Like every party it's just us two**_

_**And there's nothing I could point to**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**_

_**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**_

_**It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)**_

_**It's everything about you**_

Looking at Sam, Rachel realized that she was genuinely happy. Not only was her boyfriend amazing but she spent the night with people she could truly call friends.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**This is the first time I attempted two songs in one chapter and I hope you all like it.**_

_**So who was the single rose from? Was it Sam? Or was it someone else? Well if you wanna find out you gotta review. ;) **_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews alerts and favourites.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review ;)**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 27: "The Envelope"

Rachel's POV

Rachel sat on her bed the night after Valentine's Day with Sam's envelope grasped tightly in her hand. She had spent the last thirty minutes just staring at it wondering what it could contain. She felt it, flipped it over and over for any clue. She was one of those girls that when Christmas came and it was time for opening presents, she would shake the box and look at it; first trying to guess what it was before opening it.

Now thirty minutes later she was ready to open it. She grabbed the silver letter opener from her bedside table and placed it at the right part of the envelope. Peering inside she found no object but paper. She pulled it out of its confines to realise that it was two sheet of paper filled with writing in the best calligraphy she had ever seen.

Sam had written her a letter? No Sam had written her a _love _letter, how very….romantic of him.

She made herself comfortable on her bed and proceeded to read the message.

_**I always knew you were the romantic kind and I thought and thought. What would be the perfect gift for you? And I came up with nothing.**_

_**We were two days from Valentine's Day and I was the only one who didn't have a gift for his girlfriend and naturally I panicked and I went crazy but Puck, yes you heard me right, Puck calmed me down. I was walking home from work that night when I walked past this shop and in its class window stood a music box with an inscription; "to my greatest love" it was in the most perfect handwriting I had ever seen. That when it hit me why not write a love letter to Rachel with exactly how I feel in it.**_

_**The idea was born and I was ecstatic. The only problem was what was I going to put in the letter? I considered myself very pathetic at expressing what I feel much less in words but I was determined to write that letter. Nothing and no one was going to stop me.**_

_**You've seen my writing, my very messy, illegal scrawl and now you are probably wondering how it get from that to this? The answer is my mum. She took calligraphy classes when she was our age and she spent hours trying to get me to perfect this and like I said before I was determined. **_

_**Once I mastered the letters I need to put it in words. So I sat and my desk and I wrote.**_

_**When I first saw you I was sixteen and I'll be honest I never gave you a second thought. You were just the short girl with a big nose and a big dream that Puck loved to slushy. My only thought about you was that I felt sorry for you. I felt sorry that you were Puck's target. Now you are probably really mad at me and wondering how the hell this is a love letter but I promised myself that I was going to be honest. I know how much you value honesty.**_

_**The entire time I was in school one my of my main goals was to get Quinn to be my girlfriend but then my mum set me up for tuitions…with you. The day she told me, I had a massive fight with her…not because of you but because I wasn't ready to admit that I was dyslexic, that I was different, that I wasn't normal, which is the only reason I was a no show that day.**_

_**When I did show up it was because I realised I really hurt my mum. The reason I kept showing up though…that was all you. I'll admit the first lesson there was something about you; yeah sure you talked a mile a minute half of which I didn't understood but that wasn't what intrigued me.**_

_**When I looked into your eyes I saw sadness, I saw loneliness. Those two things that when I looked into the mirror I saw in my blue eyes. You were the reason I kept coming back.**_

_**Beauty was one thing that always bothered you, Quinn's almost flawless beauty right? I guess that was what one drew me to her but after I met you I realised something.**_

_**There was no use being absolutely beautiful on the outside when you are being completely rotten on the inside. Yes that line was in reference to Quinn and so many other girls I dated.**_

_**You though. You had beauty that resided both on the outside and the inside. When I looked really looked, I saw you or who was. **_

_**In lesson there were times when you let go, when you shared your thoughts, when you let me see you for what you were. I would see the light and happiness in your eyes and then like a switch you would flip and be back to just the teacher. It was like something told you not to trust me and all the light would leave your eyes and you'll be back to the old you, the fake you. The mask you would feel you need to hide behind. **_

_**You're probably wondering how I know this. I know this because I had a mask too, a façade that I was so good at playing that everybody believed it, everybody but me. **_

_**Your first time, the night we slept together. I was so honoured that you would trust me enough to give me that. I was truly happy to be with you. I hope that it was memorable, that you enjoyed it at least. **_

_**That night we created life and we didn't even know it. We didn't know how significant that time would be for us, how life changing, a part of you and a part of me. **_

_**Do you know when I realised I loved you? I was talking to my dad and he told me something. He said that it doesn't matter if I enjoy sleeping with someone, spending the night is of no importance. It's something trivial like going to the grocery store. He said when you love someone who would mind doing something mediocre like shopping for groceries .I figured what he was trying to tell me. It's the little things that matter.**_

_**Like your laugh when someone touches the right spot on your lower back.**_

_**Like how you hate seeing people sad, you'd give anything to help.**_

_**Your goodness is what attracts people. I mean you managed to make Kurt your friend, I remember how you guys used to fight or solo's, now you tell each other everything. You actually made Noah better, he doesn't slushy anybody anymore and that's all thanks to you. And Santana, I can't even begin to comprehend what is going on there, for her to actually confide in you, baby that's some major accomplishment. I guess I just want to tell you that you have a bunch of people that love you so much and you mean so much to them. If that is not enough you'll always have me.**_

_**You will also have two kids that will love you regardless of your faults or your accomplishment. They'll love you because you're their mother and I look forward to their birth.**_

_**But you can always count on me to love you, unconditionally. I won't promise that we won't fight because I know there will be things we disagree on, come on its us, but I will promise that I will fight for us. I'll always bet on us.**_

_**I don't have much to offer. I'm not intelligent so I not going to be a doctor or a lawyer but I can promise to give you my all. My heart is all I have to offer and I promise you will always own my heart. Never forget that.**_

_**Your love,**_

_**Samuel Evans**_

_**Always and forever …**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**I know it is short but I felt like I needed to end it like that.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby….**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**I am so sorry I never update sooner it's just the reports were in and I got carried away with summer. I know you guys are angry but all I can say is I am sorry and I hope you enjoys this chapter. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy you made me.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 28: "Falling Into Place"

Rachel's POV

Rachel stood in front of the mirror assessing herself but that was a long time ago. Currently she had a lock of her brown hair in her fingers, twirling it around subconsciously while she was deep in thought. Her sleep last night had been restless because as hard as she tried, she never managed to get Sam's letter out of her mind. It was like a constant thought, the words, the feelings he had shared with her was so much, it was overwhelming.

What he wrote was so intense and passionate. Rachel had never really received a love letter before at least not one that had so much of depth and truth in it. She felt like what he did was so intimate and real that she actually cried last night. She cried herself to sleep because if the intensity of it all, and now? She was afraid to see him. Well not really afraid more like nervous.

She walked down the staircase in a daze and straight into the kitchen where she hardly ate her breakfast. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door opening and the fixture of her mind walk in.

He walked through the living room and straight into the kitchen. His steps were slow and hesitant, laced with fear and anxiety but Rachel never saw any of this because she last lost in her mind and her head was downwards her face into her bowl of cereal. When he spoke she jumped up in shock.

"Oh my gosh Sam, I never saw you there!" She exclaimed. He looked on at her apologetically while she slowly got up, left her bowl in the sink and made her way to the living room.

She was slow and deliberate in her steps trying to prolong this moment. When he walked to the living room she blurted out, "I read your letter last night."

She watched his features seeing different emotions overcome his face. She could make out apprehension and a little bit of fear but the others, let's just say it was a mystery.

When he spoke up she knew she had to make her point quickly before it was too late, "we should probably get going if we don't want to be late," he whispered while he rushed to pick his back pack of the sofa.

"Wait Sam." He halted in his footsteps and turned around to face her.

Seeing as she finally got his attention she began to speak but struggled to find the right words to start so it just looked like she was opening and closing her mouth with no words coming out of it.

She mentally scolded herself before taking a huge breath in an attempt to calm herself.

She closed her eyes briefly before she spoke, "I never really received a love letter before. It was the most amazing gift I ever gotten and to see all those words, to have your feelings written on paper that I can keep forever. I just… thank you for giving me that Sam."

Looking up at him she was relieved to find that he was not scared anymore, he looked at her with….hope so she continued speaking, "the first I got slushied I was humiliated. The only thought that ran through my head was 'don't cry, you can't give them the satisfaction' I thought that if I came off as strong, independent, confident for long enough that people would believe and if people believed it then maybe I would too but the truth is I am that person in fact I am very insecure about my body my…everything."

She sat down now feeling it was a better way to share her feelings and he sat across from her, not saying a word, just listening patiently.

"I never felt like I belonged and I knew stuck out like a sore thumb and not in a good way because in McKinley being different was not all that good. Broadway was my escape. When I closed my eyes and thought about the stage and being able to express myself, people coming to watch me, not for who I am but for what I could do. Thinking about that I knew I would belong there that was my ultimate dream."

"Then I met you," she looked him in the eye when she said this. She wanted to convey her emotions in the best way.

"And I fell in love. When I found out I was pregnant, I was alone and sad and scared and so many other things. When I told you I expected you to walk away because who wouldn't and a part of me wanted you to walk away because by you walking away you would have a chance at a better life. I felt like I was ruining that for you."

He opened his mouth to interject when she held up her forefinger, "wait let me finish" he closed his mouth and waited.

"As time went by and as the baby in my tummy became two, things changed, I changed and that scares me because if someone asked me, right now, that I had to choose Broadway or the twins and you, what would I do? I know this, without even giving it a second thought I know exactly what I would choose. You guys," she spoke rubbing her tummy lovely while looking at him, "and I was scared because I was insecure because I felt like I didn't know if you would do the same. I love you Sam so much and it's not puppy love it's real and I can't imagine going to New York and doing Broadway without you in my life." she was crying now.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam's POV

He sat there shocked for a few seconds while she cried. She loved him like really loved him, like he loved her. He never fathomed this day would come. It was so surreal. When he sat down to write that letter he knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know how to say it. He wrote letters upon letters and it just never came out right. Either the starting was of or a line came out wrong or it wasn't what he wanted to say. He was so close to giving up but when he looked at her sleeping one night. They were tucked in and her lay on his back with her on her side cured up to him. He looked at the ceiling deep in thought that night. He just turned his head and gazed at her for a few seconds and it hit him all at once. His feelings were bubbling inside of him just waiting to come out. It was in that moment with just the two of them and their kids, his family that he knew that his life was complete.

He got up from his place on the sofa to sit next to her on hers. He ran his fingers gently on her rosy cheeks and wiped the tears of her face, "I love you too, so much." He smiled before leaning down to capture her red plump lips in his.

That kiss alone held so much of love. It was like they were trying to convey their feelings the best way they know how. Their lips moulded together while their tongues duelled. Overall it was one of the best kisses they had ever shared. It was in that moment that Rachel let out a huge gasp that pulled Sam out of his daze, "what is it?" he questioned.

"They just kicked," she whispered in awe.

As he placed his palms on her prodding tummy Sam's eyes widened in shock and wonder. She moved his hand about until t stopped directly above their legs.

Thump

He felt it. It was all so strange and that kick alone everything all the more real. That were his kids, his and Rachel's, half him and half her, a perfect combination of the both of them. As they kicked he wondered what they would look like, whether he would have sons or daughters or one of each.

He imagined that if her had boys that he would teach them how to play football and play the guitar and score girls while Rachel would scold him for teaching them all the wrong things and making them bigger that they really are. He imagined she would want them to stay little for as long as possible.

He imagined that if it was girls that they would be just like their mummy a diva and totally all for music and big words. He would have to watch out for them because boys would come flocking in to date them and he ant have that, no with his daughter no way. She would only be able to see boys when she was thirty. Yes that seems like a reasonable age.

But the one thing his children would always have regardless of their gender would be love and an entire family at that. He imagined the glee kids too. Puck would obviously teach his kids all the wrong things and he imagined Santana would take a liking to them just as she took to Rachel even though she may never admit it.

"Thank you this. You made me see the world in a whole different light," he closed his eyes and laid his head on her forehead. Everything was perfect. Everything was falling into place and he couldn't be happier.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**Thank you for reading and please take a few seconds to review it would mean the world to me.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby… **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I know this is way, way, way overdue but school is killing me. I finally got time to actually write. I know it's not long but it is something I guess. I am so sorry but updates are going to be far and few between but I WILL fnish this story, that's for sure. **_

_**Enjoy**___

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 29: Am I Fat?

It was a Friday afternoon. School was over for the week and both Rachel and Sam were looking forward for the weekend. The week was very hectic for both of them, more so Rachel though. Her hormones were out of control and Sam had no idea how to deal with them. Yeah sure he had a mother and a sister, he experienced their wrath before but whenever his mum was pmsing he knew to steer clear from her and his sister hadn't yet gotten to that stage so he considered himself safe in that department, at least for now.

Rachel however was pregnant and her mood swings were all over the place and he couldn't keep up with her. One moment she would be all sad and morose over the simplest thing and the next she will be all happy and giggly. He was losing his mind trying to figure out how to handle her actions.

So far it was Puck who had got it the worst. Everyone knew that the boy never thought before he spoke. Everyone would be thinking it but he was the only one with the guts to say it out loud and he would be the one left to face Rachel's wrath. Just the other day he made a comment about a blonde girl walking through the hallways. They were standing by Rachel's locker. She was searching intently for something inside and neither of them wanted to bother her so they just waited patiently. That's when they saw her, Andrea and Puck decided to drop a snarky comment about wanting to "tap that."

He meant to say it only loud enough for just Sam to hear but unfortunately Rachel had caught wind of his words too and made him pay or it… thoroughly. From then on he has been practicing the "think before you speak" act but there were times that he would still mess up.

Speaking of messing up Sam was in a current predicament with a certain brunette diva. She had come out of her last period looking really moody and let down and she asked Sam the one question he never wanted to answer. "Am I fat?"

Sam looked on dumb folded not knowing what the right answer was. He thought about the question internally. If he said she was thin he would be lying because her tummy was huge but it was meant to be huge, there were two human beings inside.

He also can't tell her she is fat because he knew that would make her cry a river and a sad and wailing Rachel is not a good sight. Whenever he sees her crying he feels so helpless because he doesn't know what to do to make her feel better.

Apparently silence isn't a good answer either because her face turned from waiting earnestly for his answer to one of anger. Not sad or crying but angry. Apparently being silent was actually worse than not giving an answer. She stormed off into the parking lot with her head held high. There really should be a book on how to deal with these things or a movie or something.

Now Sam was standing at the window of her vehicle tapping at her window and hoping she would open the door. Out of anger she had locked herself in the car and was refusing to open the door for him.

"Come on Rach open the door. Why are you mad at me? I didn't even say anything."

She turned her head in his direction and spoke vehemently, "exactly. You said _nothing_. Silence is the worst answer because you know that by being silent you are actually telling me with no words that I am fat." She then huffed and crossed her arms against her chest unconsciously pushing her boobs up and making Sam zone in on them.

He shook his head of his dirty thoughts, 'now was not the time' and concentrated on trying to fix the situation he was now in, "that is the craziest logic ever," he grabbed his hair in frustration.

"So you're insulting my intelligence now?" she probed angrily.

"No!" he exclaimed. The situation was getting out of control. "Just unlock the door and I will explain. Please. I'll even buy you your favourite ice-cream" he begged.

It was Santana that introduced her to it. Rachel has always been strict when it comes to what she ate but one day she saw Santana devouring the vanilla ice-cream dipped in chocolate and couldn't resist a taste. Unfortunately a taste was all it took because after that Rachel was hooked. She even made Sam wake up at 2 in the morning and demanded for it. He managed to convince her to go back to sleep but a few hours later he made sure he took it to her house. Rachel didn't even mind having it for breakfast.

"Why? So you can make me fatter?" she questioned indignantly.

Sighing, he banged his head against the glass in defeat. There was just no way to win with her. He really needed to learn to answer her faster and watch what he says. His mouth was really getting him into trouble.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You're not _fat. _You're _pregnant_, there is a difference. I know that it's tough for you, coming to school and having to deal with all this drama. I should have answered you sooner but I love you, just the way you are and I am not leaving. So how about we open this door and go get that ice-cream that I know you want so badly."

It took a few seconds but a smile appeared, eventually and reluctantly she opened the door to him. He smiled in victory and jogged to his side of the car. Once he got inside he stated the car. Slowly and almost inaudibly she whispered, "I am sorry too." He made a promise to himself in that moment, never to be silent when Rachel askes him a question in the future. And to answer fast!

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

It was fifteen minutes later, Rachel, with her big cup of ice-cream with a mega-watt smile on her face and Sam with his chocolate cone was sitting on a bench in the park. Every few seconds Rachel would let out small moans (which were immensely distracting for Sam) when biting into her ice-cream but other than that there was a comfortable silence between them. They spent their time observing the people in the park, mainly the children. Both had similar thoughts. That soon it would be them in this position.

The park was full with children running about, parents sitting on their blankets laughing and joking. The dogs playing fetch with their master. The atmosphere was one of happiness.

Rachel's thoughts ran along the line of her and Sam standing behind a swing each pushing their children and all of them laughing out of pure joy and happiness after observing a couple by the swing nearby.

Sam thoughts were similar but only he pictured them playing in the sand box.

At the right moment, blue eyes met brown and without saying a word Rachel and Sam had the best conversation ever.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam and Rachel exited the car the next morning and made their way into the hospital. Rachel was getting bigger and bigger as the days wore on. She was now 5 months along and she looked bigger than the average woman because she was carrying twins.

They held hands as they walked in, well Sam walked, Rachel more like waddled in. They sat in the waiting room, anxious, ignoring the other patients in the room. Today was the day where they hoped to get the sex of the babies. On their previous visit one of the twins was hiding while the other was out. Rachel and Sam felt it would be better if they could know both their baby genders at the same time so they opted or waiting for the next appointment, which was today.

They were greeted with a warm welcoming smile form Doctor Greene when they entered. His smile made Rachel visibly relax a little.

Rachel even though familiar with the feel of the cool liquid on her skin still quivered in surprise every time it was applied on her. She loved doctor's appointments. She loved the feelings they evoked in her.

The machine was on and once again they were looking at the screen, at their babies. Their babies, a little of Rachel and a little of Sam. It was perfect and it brought tears to Rachel's eyes, "I am just so happy Sam, so happy," Rachel whispered out of the blue. She turned to look at Sam who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well it looks like you're in luck today. I can see the gender. You guys ready?" the Doctor questioned, giving them a glance and then focusing back on the screen.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Sam heaved a giant sigh, filled with nervousness and excitement.

"It's…..a boy…and a girl, one of each. Congratulations," the doctor smiled at them, pointing at each one respectively.

Sam sniffled. He was going to be a dad, to a boy and a girl, a little girl, a mini Rachel, a boy, a mini him. He would make sure that he children would want for nothing.

The car ride home was filled with silence, a comfortable silence. Sam and Rachel's thoughts were so different yet so similar. Sam was thinking how they would turn out, their mannerisms. His daughter would definitely be stubborn like her mom and would have him wrapped around her little finger. He thought about all the fun things he could teach his son, how to hit on girls, how to play soccer.

Rachel on the other hand was wondering how they would look. Would they have blonde hair and blue eyes or brown hair and brown eyes like her? They could have brown hair and blue eyes or one of each, the possibilities were endless and it all brought a smile to her face. Nevertheless the ride home was one filled with happiness.

That night Sam and Rachel slept peacefully, they would tell everyone the good news tomorrow.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Finally, the gender is revealed. Please review; tell me what you think, good? Bad? And if there is anything you want to see in this fic tell me and I will try my hardest to meet your wishes**___

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


End file.
